My Will
by lady-warrioress
Summary: As her eyes closed in death she made on final request. 'If you ever see him again please tell him I love him and he has a daughter' I suck at Summaries Reviews are welcome Inukikyo Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters!
1. Chapter 1

ACT 1 KIKYO AND INUYASHA

PART 1: MEETING EACH OTHER

The half demon ran through the field with the light pink stone in his left hand. Once again he was stealing the Jewel to turn himself into a full blooded demon. He had one problem, though, and that problem kept him from stealing the Jewel multiple times. The Priestess.

_TWANG! SHOOSH! THUD!_

The half demon's back thudded into a tree, an arrow piercing an area close to his heart. Taken by surprise he dropped the Jewel and it fell to the ground where it bounced once then rolled to the sandled feet of the Priestess. The Priestess locked eyes with the half demon, a look of annoyance on her pale yet beautiful features.

"You again," she said shaking her head in amusement. "How many times has it been now? Ten? I'm beginning to wonder if you like pain. Or..." she reached down and picked up the Jewel. "Is this just an excuse to see me every week?"

"Aren't you vain?" he snapped from the tree. "Why would I keep coming here to see _you_?"

"I don't know," she said looking at the Jewel and then him. "Only you know that answer."

"Why don't you just get me down from here, Priestess?" he smirked.

The Priestess glared at him. "I have half a mind to leave you up there for a week without food or water," she said.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes, I would."

His expression changed. It looked desperate. "C'mon, let me down and I'll stop trying to steal the Jewel."

"You say that every week and yet you keep on trying," the Priestess pointed out. "Maybe you have a bad memory..."

"C'mon," he persisted grinning goofily. "Please let me down?"

The Priestess looked at the Jewel then back up at the half demon for a few minutes. Finally she shrugged and sighed. "Okay," she agreed. "Whether I leave you up there or not as soon as you _do_ come down you'll just come after this again."

The half demon smiled down at her. "Now we're learning to understand each other," he said.

The Priestess shook her head. "If that's what you want to call it."

* * *

"Why do keep come trying to steal the Jewel anyway?" the Priestess asked as she and the half demon sat in the field a few minutes later.

"Why do you keep on pinning me to that tree?" he shot back. "Why don't you just kill me? Aren't you suppost to just kill demons?"

"You're only half demon," she reminded him. "You still have human blood in you."

"I wish I didn't," he said.

"Why?" she wanted to know, looking over at him curiously. "What is wrong with it?"

"It makes me different," he replied looking away. "I don't want to be different."

"Is that why you keep on stealing the Jewel?" she asked. "Because you want it to make you un-different?"

"Yes," he replied standing up. "That is exactly right."

She looked up at him with slight interest. "What will you use the Jewel to become?"

He smiled, as if his idea was the best thing anyone ever thought of. "I'm going to use it to become a full blooded demon," he replied clenching a fist with determination.

"Oh," she said quietly. "What are you going to do once you become one?"

"I'm going to become the greatest demon that ever lived!" he boasted, putting his hands on his hips and laughing. "Then I'll show them! I'll show everyone I'm not just a mutt! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why is this so important?" she asked. "Who are you trying to prove something to?"

He looked down at her. "My old man, I guess," he said looking unsure. "And my older brother."

She looked at the sky. "You seem to have your life all planned out for you, don't you?" she asked. "What would happen if you became a full blooded demon and still couldn't prove anything to them? Would it still be worth it?"

"My life would be a lot better than it is now," he said.

"No, it wouldn't," she shot back giving his a sever look. "If you became a full blooded demon Demon Hunters will try to kill you. You will just be another trophy for them. Is that what you want? To be wanted by every Demon Hunter in this region."

"I can take care of myself," he said sounding a little unsure of himself.

She studied his face intently then glanced at his clothing. "With what weapon?"

"What?"

"Do you have a weapon to defend yourself if something like that ever happens?"

The half demon hesitated. "Ummm... no." he admitted grinning sheepishly.

She nodded as if she knew all along. "Then why don't you wait," she said standing up and facing him. "Why don't you wait before you make that descition?"

"Because it's too hard to wait," he replied his face turning grumpy. "And I've waited long enough."

The Priestess smiled. "You've done it well so far. What is a few more years?" She started to leave. "And just to let you know. You are _not_ getting this Jewel. So stop trying."

"I WILL _SO_ GET IT!" he called after her.

She just looked back and smiled. "It must feel good to dream," was her reply.

* * *

"Kaede, has that half demon been by at all this week?" the Priestess asked her little sister when she came into their house.

The younger sister of the two shook her head. "No Sister Kikyo, he hasn't been around at all," the girl replied. "Why?"

The Priestess named Kikyo just smiled. "Oh, no reason, I was just wondering. It has been a week since his last attempt hasn't it?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, it has," she replied standing up. "Why? Do ye expect him to come by again?"

Kikyo grinned, causing her pretty face to light up at a secret thought. "Maybe, it all depends on the time of day."

The Priestess started to leave. "I wonder what he plans on doing this week...?"

"You like him don't ye?" the girl asked suddenly.

Kikyo looked down at her little sister, surprised. "What makes you ask that?" she inquired.

"No reason," the girl said shaking her head and smiling. "I can just tell by the look on your face."

Kikyo felt herself beginning to blush. "Oh... um..." she stammered putting her hands on her cheeks. "Why would I like him? He's been trying to steal the Sacred Jewel for three months now. I should just keep him pinned to a tree the next time he tries to steal it!"

"But ye will never do that," Kaede said giggling. "Ye will just let him do again. And he will just come back. It will just go on and on..."

"But he's a half demon!" Kikyo protested.

Her little sister gave her a look that seemed wise beyond it's twelve years. "Does it matter?" she asked. "It should depend on how ye feel not on what he is. Half demon or not he is still a person. Don't you agree?"

"Oh dear," Kikyo said backing away. "Maybe I should talk to him or something..."

"It might do ye some good," Kaede replied giving her a sly look. "I think he likes ye too."

* * *

"Can we talk," Kikyo said to the half demon who she'd once again pinned to the tree for stealing.

"About what?" he asked glaring down at her. "How your arrow keeps getting closer and closer to killing me everytime?"

"No," Kikyo replied setting her bow down and picking up the Jewel, which had come to a stop at her feet. "I would like to ask you something."

"About what?"

"Can you be honest with me for once?"

"About what?" he asked confused.

"Is stealing the Jewel the only reason you keep coming here?" she asked holding the Jewel up for him to see. "Or do you have other reasons as well?"

The half demon looked away. "Why should I tell you my feelings, Priestess?" he demanded. "You think you're better than me."

"I do not!" she protested folding her arms.

"Then why do you always give me that weird look of yours whenever you see me?" he demanded.

Her face started to turn red so she looked away to keep him from seeing. "You wouldn't understand."

His golden eyes stared down at her. "Why?"

"Because the look you think I'm giving you is not my fault nor is it done on purpose," she explained. "I don't mean to look at you that way it's just..." she looked at the Jewel in her hand. "Whenever I see you my heart starts beating real hard..."

He stared at her in disbelieve. "It does?" he asked all interested. "Mine does too!"

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Nevermind," he said.

"No," she presisted walking up to the tree. "You can tell me. I won't get mad." She reached up and started to remove the arrow from his chest. "Just be honest okay?"

"Okay," he said refusing to look down at her. "I.. I like you..," he replied. "I like you and that's... that's why I keep on coming back, besides the fact that I really _do_ want that Jewel."

"Oh," she said smiling. "Well then I'll be honest with you... I like you too."

He stared at her face now. "You do?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Then why the hell do you keep pinning me to trees?" he demanded.

"To keep you from getting the Sacred Jewel," she replied giving him a look. "Just because I like you doesn't mean I am going to let you get away with it." The arrow snapped in half. "There you are free, again."

"Thank you," he said rubbing his chest. "That arrow of yours really hurts."

"It's suppost to," she replied looking at him in a serious way. "Arrows aren't made to be unpainful you know."

"Yeah, yeah yeah," he said putting his hands behind his back. "But still you could be more gentle."

"Gentleness is not required when you are trying to stop a thief," she informed him briskly.

"Fine then, Priestess," he said starting to walk away. "Do what you like with your arrows."

"You can stop calling me that," she told his back.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "What? Priestess?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "Now that we admitted that we like each other you can tell me your name. I'll go first if you want me to." She waited. When he didn't say anything she said. "Fine then, I will go first. My name is Kikyo."

He turned around to face her. "Kikyo," he said testing out the name.

She cocked her head at him. "Now you can tell me yours," she said.

"Okay," he said nodding as if coming to some conclusion. "My name is Inuyasha."

She gave a slight bow. "Pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha."

"The pleasure's all mine, I'm sure," he said, bowing but also grinning.

_A/N_

_This is some weird idea I got while riding home in my family's van last night. I was listening to some music and this idea just came to me. There is more to come. I wrote the beginning of the chapter like a play but the story isn't really a play. It does come in 3 acts with different time lines. ACT 1 is about Inuyasha and Kikyo. Act 2 is about ...well that is a surprise and Act 3 is a surprise as well. You'll find out the rest as the story goes on. Just to let you know Act 1 is the shortest act. _

_P.S. I am not sure how many times she actually pinned him to trees so I am being creative please don't be too upset._

_P.P.S I wish Kaede talked normal. Her talking it hard to figure out. Oh, and another thing. I like Kikyo. She is my favorite character. So for those of you who do not like her do not yell at me about it because... I don't care._


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2 THE RELATIONSHIP AND WONDERFUL NEWS

_A few months later_

Kikyo came home early from the cave where she'd been taking care of Onigumo. She hadn't been feeling well during the day so she couldn't stay there long even though the man needed her treatment. Kaede was home when she returned and looked up upon hearing her sister enter their house.

"Back so soon, Sister?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Kikyo replied sinking to the floor and holding her stomach. "I wasn't feeling well so I returned early." She looked at her sister. "Has Inuyasha been by?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, but when I told him ye weren't here he left. I think he wanted to take ye somewhere."

"Really?" the Priestess looked up in interest. "Did he say where?"

The girl shook her head. "No, but maybe you could go find him and ask him yourself."

"Where is he?" Kikyo asked standing up.

"In the field where you first met," her sister replied.

"Okay, thanks, sister," Kikyo said rushing out of the house.

The Priestess found the half demon standing in the field. She stopped when she saw his back and watched him for a moment. "Inuyasha...," she said.

The half demon's cute little ears switched and he looked over his shoulder. "Kikyo," he said turning to face her. "I was wondering where you were. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied smiling. "I just had something I needed to do this morning. Did you want to talk to me about something?"

He looked away from her. "Not here," he said. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

"Okay," she agreed.

The two headed to the river and the dock. Kikyo saw a boat tied to the dock. "Did you want to go boating?" she asked.

He nodded. "It is the only way I can talk to you without anyone hearing what I'm saying."

"Oh."

The two got in the boat. Inuyasha untied it and picked up the oar thingy. He pushed the boat away from the dock and began to row it down the crystal clear water.

"So," Kikyo said as she sat down in the bottom of the boat. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Inuyasha didn't answer right away he just stared out over the water for a few minutes in silence. The Priestess noticed a troubled look on his face.

"Inuyasha?" she asked cocking her head. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

He still didn't look at her. He opened his mouth to speek. "Kikyo...," was all he could get to come out.

"Yes?" she asked.

He closed his eyes then opened them again. He looked at her. "Kikyo, how powerful is the Sacred Jewel?"

"I am not very sure," she replied. "All I know is that it can grant peoples wishes. Why?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering what mortals feel like sometimes..."

She sat up straighter. "What are you saying?" she asked. "Do you wish to become human?"

"NO!" he shouted turning sharply. "I was saying saying I wonder what you feel sometimes..."

"We don't feel much different in some ways," she replied. "Even demons have emotions."

"Yeah... but I'm only a half demon..."

There was a silence after that. Kikyo looked out over the water at the sky. The sunk was beginning to sink below the horizen. Soon it would be dark. "I think we'd better get back to the village now," she said suddenly. "It will be dark soon and people will start worrying."

Inuyasha didn't answer. He just nodded and started for the shore. When they reached the dock Inuyasha got out first and turned to offer his hand to Kikyo.

The Priestess reached for it but suddenly felt faint. She fell forward and would have fallen in the water if Inuyasha hadn't of grabbed her hand and jerked her onto the wooden dock. She looked up at him embarrest. "I'm sorry," she said looking him in the eyes. "I don't know what is wrong with me."

"It's okay," he said hugging her. "You're probably just tired."

"Maybe," she said closing her eyes. "I hope that's all it is..."

* * *

_One week later_

"Lady Kikyo!' the small voice of a little girl made the Priestess look up from her herb collecting. She saw a little girl in a purple kimono holding up some plants. "What kind of plant is this?"

Kikyo walked over to her to get a look at it. "That's witch hazel," she replied.

"Will it help people?" the girl asked.

The Priestess nodded. "Yes, Kya, it will help heal wounds like scraped knees and worse injuries."

"Ooooh," the girl said in awe. "Wow! So this is a very powerful plant?"

"In a way, yes," Kikyo agreed giggling.

"I'm going to find more!" the little girl exclaimed running off to look for more of the plant.

Kikyo smiled at the girl's emthusiasm then began to stand up. As she did she suddenly felt light headed. She put out her hand and rested it against a tree trunk. She stood there like that until her head felt normal then looked up. W_hat is wrong with me? Did I get up too early?_

"Kikyo!" another child called, this one a young boy. "Come see what I found!"

"I'm coming," she said starting for the boy.

As she walked she began to feel light headed again. She tried to focus her attention on the boy but it didn't work too well. He just got blurry. Suddenly her vison was blocked by whiteness "What is..." she began before she lost her footing and collasped.

"LADY KIKYO!" the boy shouted running up to her. "Lady Kikyo? Are you okay?"

The little girl named, Kya ran over to them. "What happened?" she asked.

The boy looked up at her. "Go back to the villag and get a doctor!" he replied.

"Why?" the girl asked taking a step back.

"I think she's sick!"

The girl gasped then turned and ran back to the village, her eyes filled with hot tears. _I hope she's all right..._

* * *

_Four Hours later_

Kikyo woke to the sight of most of the people from the village staring down at her worriedly. They all seemed to be asking the same question. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Where am I?" she asked.

The man sitting next to her replied. "You are in your house."

"My house?" she asked. "How did I get here?"

"You fainted while you were out collecting herbs and we brought you back here," the man replied. "The girl who told us what happened was crying and could barely speak. She was so worried about you. She thought you were dead."

"You can tell her I'm fine now," she replied smiling slightly.

The doctor's face didn't seem to believe that. He looked at the villagers. "Mayb I speak to the Priestess alone?" he asked.

The villagers, satisfied that she was okay, agreed and left.

One they were gone the doctor looked right at the Priestess and said. "Lady Kikyo, there is something I think you should know..."

She looked at him worriedly. "What?" she asked sitting up. "What is it?"

"Do you often faint like that?" he asked.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I almost never do."

"Have you recently besides today?"

She thought back. "Once," she replied. "I was out in the woods and I passed out. Why?"

"Lady Kikyo," he leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. "I need to tell you something..."

"What?" she asked, her face suddenly filling with horror. "Do I have some sort of disease?"

"No," he replied shaking his head. "Lady Kikyo, you aren't sick. You're..." his voice trailed off.

"What?" she asked her face turning serious.

"You're pregnant."

Kikyo stared at him in disbelieve. "I'm pregnant?" she asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, Lady Kikyo," he replied. "About two months so far..."

_A/N_

_Heheeh. I bet you didn't see that coming. Or did you. The summary kinda gives it away. Anyway I think Act 1 is going to be longer than I thought. Well I hope you don't mind too much. I don't remember what people on the show said about the Shikon Jewel so I didn't have this huge explaination about it. _


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3 TELLING HIM

_One week later_

Kikyo sat in her bedroom contemplating whether to tell Inuyasha about the baby or not. She knew he'd eventually find out anyway so why should she keep it a secret?

_How will he react? _she wondered looking out the window toward the field where they had first admitted they liked each other. _What will he do? Will he leave me or will he take up the role of father?_

Kaede came into the room. "Sister," she said. "Inuyasha is here. Should I send him away again?"

Kikyo shook her head and sighed. "No. I'll see him," she said standing up and putting her coat thing on over her shirt thing. "I can't avoid talking to him forever."

"Would it be wise for ye to tell him?" her little sister inquired.

Kikyo looked at her sister and gave her a hug. "Yes. He has to know sometime," she told her. "It might as well be now."

"Good luck," Kaede said nodding with understanding.

Kikyo stepped out of the house and faced Inuyasha who stood right outside, leaning against the wall of the house, waiting for her. When he saw her exit the little building and walk over to him, his face lit up. "Kikyo," he said taking her hand. "Are you all right? I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine," she said squeezing his hand and beginning to walk away from the house. "Let's go."

The two walked out of the village. Once they were out of town Inuyasah asked. "Kikyo, is there something wrong?"

"No," she said nervously, playing with her raven black hair. "Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen you in a week. I'm beginning to think you're avoiding me," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not avoiding you," she said looking away. "But... I..."

"What?" he asked turning her toward him. "What is it?"

"Well... I...," she closed her eyes. _You have to tell him. If you don't he'll find out anyway. You have to tell him now. If you don't tell him now he'll think you were being unfaithful when he _does_ find out... _The Priestess opened her eyes and looked right into the half demon's golden ones. "Inuyasha, there is something I need to tell you."

"What?" he asked his face worried. "What do you have to tell me?"

She took his hands and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, I'm pregnant."

The half demon's eyes filled with surprise and he took a step back. "Pregnant?" he asked. "You're... pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yes, Inuyasha," she replied. "You're going to be a father..."

Inuyasha let go of her shoulders. He turned away from her. His mind raced as he tried to make a reality out of what she had just said. Could he really be the father? They'd only done it once. That was two months ago...

"How far along are you?" he asked slowly.

"Two months," she replied holding her stomach.

_Two months... damn it! _He looked back at her. "Are you sure?"

The Priestess nodded. "I am positive and so is the doctor," she answered.

Inuyasha froze. "Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"Who the father is?"

"No," she said. "Only you and I do."

He turned around and walked up to her. "What..."

"What should we do?" she asked.

Inuyasha hugged her. "We won't tell anyone," he said. "Not right away anyway. We'll wait. Everything will be okay."

Kikyo hugged him back and closed her eyes. "They'll find out anyway," she said. "You're the only man I love. They will figure it out but for now... I think Kaede already knows. She won't tell anyone, though. I made her promise."

"Okay," he said.

She opened her eyes. "Will you be there for us?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Will you be here to help raise the baby?" she asked "Or are you going to leave me now?"

"No," he replied moving away from her. "I won't leave. I'll be here for you and the baby. I promise."

Kikyo smiled in relief. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she said her eyes glistening with tears of relieve. "I thank you with all my heart."

* * *

_A few months later_

Inuyasha sat in a tree in the forest around the village where Kikyo lived staring at the sky. He was waiting for Kikyo to meet him at their usual place, or here where he was sitting now. He hoped she wouldn't forget to come. _I hope she hasn't gone into labor yet, _he thought. _I'd like to be there when the baby is born._

He had something he needed to discuss with the Priestess. Something very important that could change his whole destiny as well as shorten his life span. He wanted to discuss becoming human.

She had been the first to mention it but she had always reminded him that it was his descition and she would stick with whatever descition he made. She said she loved him as a half demon and would still love him whether he became human or full demon. He'd always told her he wasn't interested and she would drop it only to bring it back up when he mentioned it. If he never mentioned it she would never say anything. She tried to be sensative of his feelings. She wasn't being selfish she was just worried. Worried about various things that she shouldn't have been, especially now. But he'd noticed lately she wasn't talking about it anymore. Infact she'd dropped the whole discussion over a month ago, saying she didn't care about that anymore and just wanted to be with him.

That's what got him thinking about becoming human. Now that she didn't care what he did with his life, he could think it over. It seemed to be an okay idea. He just wondered what she would say now.

"Inuyasha!" a voice called.

The half demon looked at the ground. Kikyo was running toward him. He smiled at the sight of her. Her stomach had gotten bigger in the past few months and he knew that the baby was due any day now. It could even be tomarrow...

"Kikyo," he said jumping out of the tree. "You did come after all."

"Yes," she said holding her stomach. "You said what you wanted to talk about was urgent so I came even though the doctor and my sister adviced against it." she walked over to him. "What do you want to talk to me about, Inuyasha?"

"Well I've been thinking about some things and I have to ask you. How would you feel if I became human?"

She looked at him sharply. "Why are you asking me?" she inquired. "I told you I don't care anymore what you become."

"But would you be happy if I became human?" he presisted.

She sighed and looked away. She knew she had to be honest with him. "It would make me happy," she replied. "But even if you don't I'll love you anyway. You don't have to become human just because I want that."

"But I want to become human for the _baby_," he protested.

She took a step back. "What?" she asked surprise by the tone of voice he used. "You would become human for the baby?"

"Yes," he said nodding. "That baby it only 1/4th demon so it is unlikely that he or she will have any demon traits besides unusually long life," he explained touching her hand. "I don't want him or her to be made fun of because his or her father is half demon. I want him or her to have a normal life without that problem."

"Is that what happened to you?" she asked.

He nodded and looked away. "So, Kikyo, if you are willing to accept that," he went on. "I would like to become human."

Kikyo nodded as she understood what this ment. He was giving up all the privliges that being a half demon, brought to become a mortal human like her. For the baby and probably for her too. "If this is what you really want," she said closing her eyes halfway as she looked at her stomach.

"Yes," he said putting his hands on her stomach. "This is what I want."

"Okay," she said looking at him with that descisive expression. "I'll bring the Skikon Jewel to this spot tomarrow and you can use it to become human. Will you remember this place?"

Inuyasha looked around. He spotted a huge tree that had some of its bark gone right in the center of the trunk. "If I look for that tree I will," he promised pointing at the elm. (Or whatever the Sacred Tree was)

"Yes," she said nodding at the tree. "All we have to do is remember that tree. Remember that tree and we'll always find each other."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," he said smiling at her.

"Okay," she said smiling back. "I'll see you then."

The two parted company.

_A/N_

_I'm not exacly sure whose idea that was about becoming human but I don't think I care. Inuyasha could have said no but he didn't. So he was also responcible for that little incident. heheheh. That is just how it goes. Love can be a frickle thing especially when a baby is involved. lol. _


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4 BETRAYAL

Kikyo headed out to the forest earlier than usual. She wanted to be there before Inuyasha to surprise him. She was having some problems, though. She kept feeling pain in her abdomine which told her that the baby was coming... soon. Maybe too soon.

"Please wait," she pleaded to her unborn child. "Wait until I get this done. I don't want him to think I was lying. Let me meet him before you come.."

As if in responce the pain went away. Sighing in relief, Kikyo increased her stepes and continued down the path. Little did she knew was that someone was lust filled eyes was following close behind.

Halfway through the field Kikyo stopped as another flash of paint hit her. This time it wasn't from her stomach. This time it was from her shoulder. Something sharp dug into it and sliced a large wound in it. Taken totally by surprise, Kikyo lost her balance and fell to the ground. The Shikon Jewel fell out of her hands and landed on the ground infront of her. As she made a grab for it a familiar clawed hand picked it up instead.

"Inu...yasha?" she began looking up at the half demon.

He glared down at her with hate filled eyes. "Foolish woman, I have no desire to become human," he said.

Kikyo stared at him not believing what he had just said. Just yesterday he'd said he wanted to be human. What had made him change his mind?

"Wha... what?" she managed to ask. "But what about our child...?"

"What about him?" Inuyasha demanded. "You should have considered the consiquenses before sleeping with me, bitch. I only did it for the Jewel. I could care less about you or the welp."

Before Kikyo could say anything else Inuyasha turned from her and walking swiftly into the forest. Kikyo watched him go then hung her head in dispair. He'd tricked her all this time. Everything he'd told her was a lie. She'd been right. All he had wanted was the Jewel...

_No!_ Kikyo lifted her head in denial. _No, that couldn't be the whole reason. _He'd spent so much time with her for the past nine months. He couldn't have been lying about how he felt about her.

Slowly she pushed herself to her feet. _Something's wrong with him I can feel it... I must find out what is bothering him... _Grabbing her wound she began to painstakenly follow the half demon into the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha stood under the tree they'd promised to meet by, waiting for Kikyo. She was late. _Where is she? _he wondered looking around. _Why is she taking so long? Oh, god! Don't tell me she went in labor already!_

Suddenly arrows seemed to come out of nowhere. Inuyasha saw them coming in time and jumped out of the way. Looking up, his eyes scanned the forest for the archer. Right away he spotted a very angry, very pregnant Kikyo standing amoung the trees aiming her bow at him.

"Kikyo?" he said staring at her.

"Die, Inuyasha!" she shouted angrily.

"Kikyo," he said. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to stay and help take care of our child."

"Our baby doesn't need a father like you!" she screamed shooting at him again.

He dodged it. "Kikyo, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Just get out of here, half breed!" she growled. "I never want to see your ugly face again!"

Inuyasha didn't know what was wrong with her but something had definatly pissed her off. "Kikyo," he tried again. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You want to know what you did wrong?" she demanded pulling out another arrow. "YOU CAME HERE! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE MINDED YOUR OWN BUSINESS?"

"Kikyo...?"

But the Priestess wasn't listening anymore. She let loose a folly of arrows. Inuyasha dodged all the arrows then ran off into the woods, his temper beginning to rise. _What was with her? Why's she acting that way? Well I'm not going to let her get away with that! _He changed his direction and headed for the shrine of the Sacred Jewel.

* * *

When Kikyo reached the spot where she and Inuyasha had agreed to meet she did not find the dog demon. Panting, her eyes scanned the forest for any sign of the dog demon. Nothing.

Sighing sadly, she headed back to the village. When she reached the village she stopped and stared in horror at what she saw. The whole village was ablaze!

"What happened?" she asked staring at the fire. "Who did this?"

Then she spotted a red robed figure through the flames. She recognized him right away. Inuyasha.

_It's bad enough he took the Sacred Jewel, now he has to burn down my village as well? _She took a step forward. _I can't let him get away with this. I have to find out why he's doing this... _she ran into the village.

* * *

Inuyasha ran through the burning town, holding the Sacred Jewel he'd stolen from the shrine in his hands. He'd teach that Kikyo to fire arrows at him. He'd just steal her percious Jewel and use it to turn into a full demon just like he'd first planned. If she didn't want him around when she had their child, fine! He didn't care anymore.

"Inuyasha!" a voice shouted behind him.

The half demon looked over his shoulder. _Oh no, she's back! _Kikyo. She was running toward him.

Inuyasha didn't want to talk to her. She probably wanted to fire arrows at him again.

_Screw her._

He went faster.

* * *

Kikyo saw Inuyasha increase his speed. She wasn't about to stop. She was going to catch up with him no matter what!

Suddenly labor pains wrenched into her. Gasping in pain she put her hands on her stomach but didn't stop running. "Not now! Please wait a little longer!"

Ignoring her pains she increased her speed. _I will catch him no matter what! But how can I make him slow down... _she looked at her arrow quiver and bow that she'd brought with her. _Maybe..._

She pulled the bow off her back. She saw Inuyasha running back into the woods. She changed direction and went after him.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't look back as he entered the forest. He was determined to get away from Kikyo and everything she stood for. He wasn't about to let her ruin his plans again...

_TWANG! THUD!_

An arrow flew through the air. It took Inuyasha by surprise and, lodging into the area where it always seemed to end up, it pinned him to the tree he and Kikyo had agreed to meet by. Taken by surprise, Inuyasha dropped the Shikon Jewel and stared at the archor that had pinned him to the tree. Kikyo.

* * *

Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha, who was now pinned to the tree, and looked up at his face. "Why, Inuyasha?" she asked as her eyes filled with tears. "Why did you do this? Don't you care about our child anymore? Why? WHY?"

She looked at his face. It seemed frozen in a shocked expression. Suddenly she realized she'd killed him. "Inu...yasha..." she said letting the tears spill out of her eyes and down her cheeks, a she raised a hand to caress his cheek. "What have I done to you..." she looked away and put her hands over her eyes. "Why? Why did this have to happen...?'

Suddenly she noticed the Sacred Jewel on the ground. She stared down at it for a few seconds then reached down and picked it up. She looked at Inuyasha once more then started to walk away. "Inuyasha... I... I love you...even though you did this..." she said under her breath.

* * *

When Kikyo returned to the village the fire was gone. She noticed the villagers were walking around with bails of water but they stopped when she came toward them. Everyone stared at her as if they expected something.

Kikyo's sister, Kaede, ran toward her, her eye bandaged. "Sister?" the girl asked. "Where is Inuyasha?"

Kikyo looked sadly at her sister and shook her head. "I...," she said, her voice filled with pain. "I killed him..."

Kaede stared at her. "You killed him...?" she asked, not sure she believed her sister. "What about the Sacred Jewel?"

Kikyo held up the gem. She looked as if she was about to say something more but labor pains took away the rest of her words. She crumpled to the ground in pain.

"Kikyo?" her sister asked worriedly.

Kikyo looked up at Kaede. "It's time..." she said, her voice full of pain. "Get the doctor!"

* * *

Two of the woman in town as well as Kaede and the doctor helped Kikyo into her house. Once she was lying down the doctor said something about clean sheets and hot water but Kikyo wasn't sure, she was too into her pain to be sure of anything. It took five hours for the baby to come and during that time Kikyo gave her sister some instructions. The Priestess as well as the doctor and the woman knew why she was. She wouldn't live through child birth. She'd lost too much blood from her wound.

Kaede listened to her sisters instructions with a heavy heart. Kikyo wanted to be burned as well as the Jewel when she died. She also wanted Kaede to take care of the baby. Kaede didn't want this to happen but she knew she had to promise to do these things for her sister. But she wondered. _Why doesn't she just use the Jewel to revive herself? _then Kaede figured it out. _She wants to be with the one she loves..._

When the baby finally came out the doctor and the woman washed it off then told Kikyo. "It's a girl."

"_Aijou_..." Kikyo said staring at the baby. "_Aijou_..."

Then she closed her eyes and fell back. "Kikyo!" Kaede screamed leaning over her sister. "Wake up!"

Kikyo's eyes opened partway and she stared at her sister. She smiled. "Kaede... promise me one more thing...," she said.

"Anything," Kaede said her eyes brimming with tears."

"If... if... Inuyasha ever comes back... tell... tell... him I love him... and he has a daughter..."

"I... promise..." her sister vowed.

Kikyo's smile stayed on her face as her eyes closed and she breathed her last breath..

**End Act 1**

_A/N_

_Well that was a little different than what I had in the summery but meh._

_I have no idea how the village got all burned down in the anime so I didn't have the whole story behind it here. I kinda made this an alternate thing to the originel. The evil Kikyo shooting arrows at Inuyasha is Naraku. I don't think Kikyo would have actually ment to kill Iny if she had this kind of situation. I do know since she did and she died as well she must have wanted to die to be with him... anyway. Act 2 will probably be the shortest act. :shrug: (that's what I said about this act) that's about it. I hope you liked the chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

ACT 2 A PARENTLESS CHILD

Part 1: THE VOW AND HER FATHER'S FANG

_Ten Years Later_

"Aijou! Aijou! Where are ye?" Kaede called from the little house she shared with Kikyo's daughter, Aijou.

When no little white haired girl came running Kaede rolled her eyes. _I should have expected that! Where is that girl anyway? _Then the Priestess remembered. _Where else would she be but at the shrine?  
_Kaede stepped out of the house and started out of the village toward the shrine where her sister's bones were kept. Aijou liked being there for some reason. Maybe it was because her mother was buried there.

When Kaede reached the shrine she indeed found Aijou sitting on the stairs playing with a little rag doll she had made herself. The little white haired girl was making a tiny bow and arrows for the doll that looked a little like a village Miko or Priestess. She was also singing a little song to herself. _"Be there death. Be there mourning. I will love you. Without scorning. The demon and the angel. The light and the dark. Why keep them away. The dove and the lark? The raven, the stalker, the evil one. Kills the angel and blames her loved one. Heaven's wrath and Hell's fire. No more love and hearts desire. Will you stay or will you go? Hold my hand or let it go. Stay with me one more night. Stay with me until first light. Hold my hand and promise me dear. That in your heart, you'll keep me near. The angel holds out her hand and whispers to him one final comand. "Keep your heart pure and raise our child. For my light is gone..."_

Kaede stopped to listen. Aijou had witten that song herself. It was suppost to be a tradgety song based on her mother's death. The Demon was her father and the Angel represented Kikyo. Aijou was always a strange child. She had the beauty of her mother and the strength and long life of her father. Though she was only 1/4th demon it did not matter. Her hair was the same color as her father's and, though her eyes were human in form, they were not brown but golden like her father's. Aside from that, she looked like her mother especially on certian parts of the month like the full moon, first quarter, third quarter and new moon. Her hand had normel nails like her mother but she had a strange marking on the back of her right hand. Like a moon. Other than her hair and eyes and the demon marking on her hand, she could have been a full human. Especially since her ears weren't like her father's but like her mother's. Still she was a strange child.

"Aijou," Kaede said walking up to the little girl who was still singing and making arrows for her doll.

The little girl looked up. "_Obasan_ Kaede," she said smiling her secret smile. "So you have found me."

Kaede walked up to her niece. "Ajiou, why do ye always come here?" she asked sitting down beside the little girl.

Ajiou, looking back into the shrine, answered. "Because _reidou_ is here..."

Kaede nodded. "Yes, your mother is buried here," she said. "but why do ye come here?"

"Because I like to talk to _reidou_," the girl said seriously looking back at her doll. "_Reidou_ is the only one who understands me."

"So thou talks to thy mother?" Kaede asked,

"Yes," the girl said nodding. "I like to talking to mom. I wish she was alive... Why did she have to die having me?"

"She had been injured fatally before she had ye," Kaede replied sadly. "There was nothing we could do to save her."

"But why didn't she use the Sacred Jewel so save herself?" Aijou asked.

"She wanted to be where your father was," her aunt answered.

"_Otokooya_," Aijou said thinking of her father, Inuyasha. "She couldn't live without Daddy."

"That is right," Kaede replied nodding.

"I wish I could be with them," Aijou said staring at her doll. "I would make them happy...We could be a happy family..

"Aijou," Kaede said realizing what the girl was saying. "Ye want to die!"

"No," Aijou said. "I want to become a Priestess like Mommy. I want to protect people. I want to be good with children. I want to help injured people. I want to be able to purify things with the Sacred Arrow..."

Kaede said nothing. Aijou could already do those things. She was just like her mother. She had a lot of heart and compassion. She even had the same Miko powers as her mother. She just didn't have the same soul. She had her differenses as well. She was impatient. Impatient and stubborn.

_Just like her father... _Kaede thought smiling slightly.

Aijou dropped her doll. She stood up and said. "I will also respect my parent's memory and not let anything evil come into the village! I will never let anyone of you be manipulated by a stranger! I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING CHANGE WHAT MAKES JAPEN SO GREAT! I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE INSULT MY PARENT'S MEMORYS EITHER!"

Kaede noticed Aijou was getting loud and people were staring. She put a hand on the girl's arm to calm her down. "Do not worry, little _mei, _I am sure nothing like that will ever happen."

"I hope not," Ajiou said sitting down and playing with her doll again. "Look, _obasan_, I have made little Yura a Priestess like you and Mommy." she changed the subject

Kaede looked at the little doll. "Yes, I see," she said. "She makes a very beautiful Priestess."

Aijou smiled. "I know. Yura is going to be my friend. She promises to stay with me while we both train to be great and powerfull Priesteses. He he! Want to see her shoot the Sacred Arrow? She has gotten very good at it!"

"Okay," Kaede said smiling.

Aijou lifted the tiny bow she had made for her doll. She put a small arrow in it and made her doll aim at a small stone on the round. She pulled the tiny string back and let the arrow fly. Then something strange happened. The arrow was surounded by a bright light and the glowing arrow flew through the air until it hit the stone where it, on impact, made the stone vanish as if it had never been there.

Kaede stared. _Even with a fake bow and arrow she can use her powers... _

"Well?" Aijou asked looking at her aunt. "How well did she do?"

"Yura did well," Kaede said smiling though what had just happened unsettled her a bit. "She is becoming a fine Priestess."

Aijou smiled and giggled. She got off the stone steps and took Kaede's hand. "Let's look for medical herbs, _Obasan_!"

"Okay," Kaede said standing. She followed her niece out of the village into the field all the time hearing Aijou singing her little song. _"Hold my one last time my love. Hold me till my last breathe. For I will love you. Even after death!"_

* * *

A few hours later Aijou and Kaede returned from the field with their arms full of medical herbs. "_Obasan_," the girl said holding the plants in one hand and cuddling her doll in the other.

"Yes?" Kaede asked looking down at the white haired girl.

"Do you think Yura and I will be as good Priestess as you and mother?"

Kaede smiled. "Yes," she said honestly. "I am sure ye will." But Kaede's smile was sad. She knew there would be more to her little niece's life than being a Priestess. She knew eventually she would have to show Aijou where her father's body was when she was old enough to understand. She also knew Aijou would have to eventually learn to take care of the village without her aunt's help. After all, Aijou wouldn't age as fast as Kaede would. She'd still be young and beautful when Kaede was old and ugly. Would the girl be able to understand that?

_I'm sure she will, _Kaede thought squeezing the girl's hand. _She knows she's 1/4th demon. She's a smart girl.What else can she expect? _

Just then Aijou noticed some of the other children in the village run by with a ball. She tugged on Kaede's hand. "Can I play too?" she asked impluringly.

Kaede nodded. "Of course you can," she said. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay!" the girl said smiling.

Kaede let go of the girl's hand. Aijou ran after the other children, her pale hair flying. Kaede's sad smile returned. _I'm just glad the children in this village accept her for who she is. _the woman thought. _I just wish Inuyasha's childhood had been that way. No wonder he was so mad at us the day Aijou was born. He didn't want the thing that happened to him to happen to her. _Kaede looked toward the forest. _Inuyasha... What other intentions did you have for causing those problems ten years ago? Why were you so angry?_

"_Obasan_!" Aijou called.

Kaede looked toward the children. "Play with us!" the little girl called.

Kaede smiled. "Okay," she said. She walked toward the children. _I just hope Inuyasha is not angry with Aijou. I hope he is watching her from wherever he is and smiling. I wonder how he feels about Aijou wanting to be a Priestess like her mother was. _Kaede smiled. _I hope he's glad for her descition. She will make a wonderfull Priestess indeed..._

Little did Kaede know that Aijou's future was going to be _a lot_ different that anyone had ever expected!

* * *

A few hours later, as it was getting dark, Kaede decided it was time to give Aijou a certain item that Inuyasha had given Kikyo when he'd found out she was going to have their child.

"Aijou," the woman said when they entered the house.

"Yes, _Obasan_?" the girl asked looking up at her aunt.

"Sit here for a minute, please," she said motioning toward an area near the windows.

"Why?" Aijou asked cocking her head curiously. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yes," Kaede replied. "It's about your parents."

"_Reidou _and _Otokooya?_" the girl asked sitting down. "What do you have to tell me?"

"A little over ten years ago your mother and Inuyasha, your father, had promised to stay together when they found out ye was going to be born," the woman said, reaching into a small vase on a shelf. "Your father told Kikyo that if he was unable to be there when the child was growing up that he wanted a certain item to be given to ye so ye would never forget him." Kaede turned around and held up something. "He wanted Kikyo to give you this."

Aijou stared at the item in awe. It was a fang. A fang of her father's. The fang hung from a long blue silk chain. It shone strangely in the fire light.

"Is this really my father's fang?" Aijou asked reaching up to caress the tooth with her fingers.

Kaede nodded. "Yes," she replied. "Though it was painful, your father removed this fang himself and gave it to your mother. He said that was the only thing he would be able to give ye because he didn't have anything else."

Aijou put out her hand and Kaede dropped the necklase into it. The little girl felt the smoothness of the tooth with her fingers then lifted the blue silk chain and put it around her neck. "Now I have something to remember him by too though I never knew him," she said, holding up the fang to look at it more closely. "I will never take this off. I will wear it as long as I live and never ever give it away. This shall be my _mayoke!"_

**END ACT 2**

_A/N_

_So act 2 was much shorter than act one. Act two was just suppost to be about Aijou's childhood and her vow as well as about the gift her father game her (Incidently **Mayoke **means 'Talismen' or 'Amulet' in Japanese) . Act 3 will be the longest part in the story and will be at the normal time line of the anime even though there will be a few alterations in the plotline since Kikyo didn't die hating Inuyasha. Heheh. You'll see. I have a few surprises in store for everyone so please keep reading. :D_

_Oh yeah._

_There were a few Japanese words used in this fic that you might not know the meaning so I'll translate them for you._

'Obasan'_ means 'Aunt'. '_Reidou'_ means 'Mother'. '_Otokooya'_ means 'Father'. '_Mei'_ means 'Niece' and the name '_Aijou' _is Japanese for 'Beloved Daughter'. When Kikyo said 'Aijou" when her child was born she was calling her her beloved daughter. Aijou is also the girl's name. Aijou "Beloved Daughter" child of Inuyasha and Kikyo, niece of Kaede and step (Half?) niece of Sesshouamru. She's a bit like Rin when she's a child and loves writing love songs as you could probably tell. Incidently I made that song up and it will be used more than once in the fic. The title of the song is "**Shikyo Youkai**" Or "**The Angel's Demon**"_


	6. Chapter 6

ACT 3 THE EVENTS CHANGE

PART 1 IT BEGINS

_Let me just explain a few things first. This is about the same time Kagome came into the well and into the wrong time line. She has already released Inuyasha and a few things have already happened. This isn't going to totally blend in with the anime because there are a few alterations but the same people are here and the Cursed Jewel has been shattered. Now to begin the chapter. Aijou is much older now but still younge because of her demon blood. _

_Forty years later_

Aijou stood in the middle of a field far away from the village she grew up in. She was grown now and now she was not one to stay in one place for long. She was a traveling Miko. She traveled from village to village helping people who needed it. She was what she'd always wanted to be but she had no idea everything was about to change. She could smell something in the air and wondered what it was.

_Something is wrong at my home... _she thought. _I must go see what is wrong..._

Picking up her bow and arrows she slung the quiver over her shoulder and ran into the forest. She had to get back to her home town. She felt something was in danger. _Mother... she is in danger..._

As she ran she began to chide herself for being so thoughtless. She'd been feeling a tear in the flow of time for awhile now. She should have gone back home the first time she'd felt it. She could feel it even stronger now. Someone or something had interfeared with time. Somebody had come from a different time line. Someone who should not have...

Suddenly the sky turned dark with clouds. Aijou looked at the clouds. A storm was coming. A storm or... something else...

_I must get home... they need me..._

It didn't take her very long to get home. She was a fast runner and in about an hour she arrived at her village. At first glance it looked like nothing was wrong but she could still sense something wasn't right. She spotted Kaede running toward her and ran forward to meet her.

"_Obasan_!" Aijou exclaimed when she and her Aunt met each other halfway. "What is wrong? I sensed a strange pull from here. Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened," Kaede replied surprised that Aijou would think such a thing. "Well actually something has."

"What?" Aijou asked locking her golden eyes on her Aunt's face. "What has happened?"

"You're father has awakened," Kaede replied.

"What?" Aijou asked surprised. "But I thought he was sealed to that tree and could never be revived." (Kaede had finally told her)

"I know," Kaede replied. "But a girl from the future came though the Bone Eaters well and revived him."

"What? The Future? But... what?"

"It was the Sacred Jewel," Kaede replied. "The girl had the Sacred Jewel in her body and that Jewel let her come to our time."

"Where is this girl?" Aijou demanded feeling a sudden dislike of this person for some reason. _Why would such a thing happen...?_

"She's with your father," her Aunt replied. "She and your father are collecting the Jewell Shards because the Sacred Jewel got broken."

"Broken...?' Aijou looked around the village. "So this is why I sensed something wrong."

"But there is nothing wrong," Kaede protested.

Aijou ignored her. On a sudden impulse she ran to the shrine of her mother's bones. When she reached it she stopped and stared. So _this _was why she'd felt wrongness.

"Ajou," Kaede said coming up behind her. "What is wrong?"

"Where is Mother's bones?" Aijous demanded looking at her Aunt furiously.

Kaede looked away. "They were stolen," she replied.

"Stolen?" Aijou gasped. "By who?"

"By an old witch," her aunt replied looking up into the sky. "She stole your mother's bones and revived your mother."

Aijou balked. "Mother's alive?"

"In a way, yes."

"Where is she?"

"Gone."

"Gone?" Aijou stared at her. "What do you mean she is gone?"

"She fell off a cliff and that's the last we saw of her."

"But Mother is alive?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

Aijou turned away from her Aunt and stared to run out of the village. _Mother's alive and Father's alive... Are they together now? Are they looking for me?_

"Aijou, where are ye going?" Kaede called after her.

'I'm going to find mother!" Aijou replied looking over her shoulder. "I must find her. If I find her I might find father. Maybe I can finally have the family I always wished for."

"Aijou!" Kaede called. "STOP!"

The part demon Priestess was no longer paying attention. She looked away from her Aunt and plunged head long into the forest. _Mother... Father... Wherever you are I will find you..._

* * *

Inuyasha and Co. were walking through the forest. Inuyasha was unusually quite as he stared up at the moon.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked standing beside him.

"Nothing," he told her. But the truth was he was thinking about what Kikyo had said to him after she had come back to life.

Flashback

"Why, Inuyasha?" Kikyo had demanded as he held her hand to keep her from falling off the cliff. "Why did you betray me? Why did you betray our child? What did I do to make you hate us so much? Why? Why?" her tears had streamed down her cheeks and the hurt in her eyes made his heart hurt so much he wanted to tell her he was so sorry.

Before he had been able to do anything he had lost his grip and Kikyo had plummeted down into the abyss, screaming.

End Falshback

"Inuyasha?" Sango said looking over at Inuyasha as well. "What is it? What did Kikyo say to you back then?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's not important," he said in total denial. "It's over and done with."

Kagome didn't think so. She saw he had that look on his face he always got when he thought about his true love. Jealousy ripped into her heart but she tried to push it away. _Why should I be acting this way? He's not _**my** _boyfriend!_

"Let's just keep going," Miroku said. "We still have many Jewel shards to find before Naraku."

* * *

Aijou soon regretted running out of her village without asking Kaede where her father was. She hadn't gotten very far when she discovered that she was lost. She usually never got lost because she would stay on the paths but this time was different. _This is what I get for being so impatient, _she barreted herself, feeling her emotions slinking over to the fouler side. _I should have asked her but I didn't. I need to learn some patients. Stupid me. I just hope I can still find them. Maybe if I wander around for awhile I'll spot something familiar._

Suddenly her golden eyes spotted a path to her right. _Hmmm I wonder why I hadn't seen that before... _she trotted over to it and resumed walking. _Maybe I'll run into someone who I can ask for directions._

As she walked she began to wonder. _If mom and dad are really alive why haven't they come looking for me? They should know where to look. Have they forgotten about me? _she shook her head. _No, that can't be. They have to know about me. Father may not have seen me when I was born but he knew mother was going to have me and mother saw me alive before she died that's how she named me... Did she think I died soon after?_

Her hands fell on the talisman she always wore around her neck. Her father's fang. The one item she had to remind her that she had a father. One of her most treasured possentions. "I wonder if he'll remember giving this to Mom if I ask him...," she mused.

Just then her sensative ears picked up the sound of footfalls ahead of her and she looked forward. She spotted something ahead of her. It looked like people. "I wonder who they are," she said to herself. "Maybe they can five me some directions." She walked faster.

* * *

Inuyasha heard someone on the path ahead of the them and looked up. He spotted someone running toward them.

"Hey, who's that?" Kagome asked also noticing the person.

"I don't know," Sango said staring at the figure. "But they look like they are in a hurry."

The person ran toward them until he was only a few feet away that's when he suddenly came to a halt and stared. Inuyasha stared back. He couldn't believe it! The person before them was a woman. A woman with white hair, golden eyes, and dressed up in blue priestess robes. Around her neck was a talisman made of some sort of tooth or fang. What Inuyasha noticed mostly about the woman was that, aside from her eye and hair color, she looked just like Kikyo.

Inuyasha came to an abrumpt stop which the others did in turn. He stared at the woman in startled surprise. _Who is she?_

* * *

Aijou couldn't believe what she was seeing. She could remember how Kaede described her father down to his little ears and his red clothing. This demon before her with the three humans looked just like her father. Infact she knew that he was her father. But why was he with these people instead of looking for her mother? And on top of that; who was that girl in the skimpy outfit that was standing so close to him? She looked to be only fifteen. _What are you doing? Why are you with her? She's not my mother..._

Her father, Inuyasha, stared at her and said her mother's name. "Kikyo...?"

For some reason the utterace of her mother's name saddened the Priestess. Her eyes filled with tears and she took another step toward her father. She opened her mouth to say something to him but the only thing that came out were the words. "_Naze Otokooya?" (Why father?)_

_A/N_

_Inuyasha isn't going to know who she is for awhile though she called him father. He learns the whole story later but I need a little help with the next chapter. What do you think should happen during Inuyasha's first encounter with his daughter? I really need some help with this so please help me! I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed. I didn'tmean to rush it. I hope you liked it anyway. One more thing; Aijou considers Kagome a error in the flow of time. She thinks if Kagome stays in the past too long she'll upset the future._


	7. Chapter 7

PART 2 DENIAL

"What did that demon just say?" Sango asked staring at Aijou.

"I think she said 'father why"," Miroku replied.

"But why?" Sango asked. "Why would she say that to us? None of us are her father..."

"It must be Inuyasha," Miroku replied.

"Huh?" Sango and Kagome asked looking at the Monk. "What do you mean, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"She's a demon," Miroku replied. "She must be looking for her father and since Inuyasha's with us and he's a half demon maybe she thinks Inuyasha is her father."

"She what?" Kagome asked looking at the Miko then back at Miroku. "But why would she think Inuyasha is her father?"

"She's a dog demon," Miroku explained who had noticed _that _fact right away. "Inuyasha'a a dog demon too. Inuyasha looks older than her. It would be easy to make a simple mistake."

"The only problem with that, Miroku is that I'm not her father," Inuyasha growled, looking back at the monk. "I bet I know what she is. I bet she's one of Naraku's spies. She's come here to mess with my mind and make me think I _have_ a daugher."

"Why would he do that, Inuyasha?" Kagome wanted to know.

"It's none of your business!" he shouted at the school girl. He looked back at Aijou. "I won't let Naraku play with my mind anymore." The half demon pulled out his sword. "I'll cut this bitch in two!" He ran at the girl.

"Inuyasha, no!" Miroku shouted.

Too late. Inuyasha came at Aijou with the Tetsusaiga and tried to slash at her with it. Aijou's eyes grew large in surprise and fell out of the path of the flailing blade.

"Father?" she said again, confused by his actions.

"I'm not your father!" he shouted swinging at her with his sword again.

Aijou jumped back to avoid the sword. She had no idea why Inuyasha was trying to kill her but she knew she couldn't let him. She had to defend herself. She pulled her bow off her back and fitted an arrow into it. She jumped back again to avoid a blow then she took aim and fired a Sacred Arrow at her father. A sparkling shaft flew at Inuyasha and grazed his shoulder in passing.

"Did you see that?" Shippo asked, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. "That demon just shot a Sacred Arrow at Inuyasha!"

"A Sacred Arrow!" Kagome gasped, staring at the girl in blue. _But how is that possible? She's a demon. Is she also a Priestess?_

Inuyasha's shoulder became red with blood. He glared at the woman. "Why you!" he shouted lifting up his blade. "You shouldn't have done that!'

"What, so I'm not allowed to defend myself, father?" the woman demanded, her hand grasping the talisman around her neck. "I think not."

"I'm not your father!" he shouted at her angrily. "Get that through your thick head!"

"No, you get it through yours!" she screeched jumping at him.

That was all the profocation Inuyasha needed. His senses tried to pick up the Wind Scar around the Miko, it was easy enough to find with, her plunging at him. "I see it!" he shouted. "DIE!" his sword went down.

It didn't get very far.

Aijou's left hand clamped down onto his wrist and shoved the sword back behind his head. The next instant she had him pinned to the ground by his wrists. She stared into his angry face her heart beginning to break at the denial written in his features. _Why is he telling them he doesn't know me? What is he trying to prove? _"Why are you lying, _Otokooka_?" she demanded, staring into his eyes which were so much like her own. "Why do you keep saying this? What is it that keeps you from realizing the trueth about yourself?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, wench!" he growled trying to push her off of him. "I don't have a daughter! I never did!"

"Yes, you did!" she shouted, thumping him down hard onto the ground again. "You had me! You got my mother, Kikyo, pregnant and she had me!" she shoved the fang infront of his face. "You gave this to her to give to me if you were unable to be around when I was born! Don't you remember?"

"NO!" he screamed. "You are lying!"

"_Otokooya_..." she said her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "_Naze...?"_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted from the sidelines when she saw he wasn't geting up.

Aijou's heart pounded with hatered at the girls voice. _It's her! That's why! She's making him deny his past! _Aijou stared sharply at Kagome, her eyes holding a tint of red from her demon's blood. Kagome took a startled step back. _That bitch! She comes from the future with my mother's face and tries to steal my father away from my mother! How _dare_ she come here and try to steal away my mother's memories from my father's mind!_

"You stay away from him!" she shouted at Kagome, her words dripping with hate and resentment. "You think you can come here from the future and throw yourself at my father, you whore! You think you can come waltzing in here with my mother's face and your long, skimpy, slutty legs and steal my father away? Back off you bitch!"

Kagome stared at Aijou in startlement. _Her mother's face...? Could she really be Kikyo and Inuyasha's daughter?_

By then Inuyasha was able to break free from the upset Aijou's grasp. Out of a sudden burst of temper he slapped the girl across the face and sent her sprawling. "I don't know where you get off talking like that," he said standing over her. "But I can tell you know; I am _not_ your father. I have no relation to you. " he started to walk away then as an after thought said. "Don't you ever call Kagome a whore!"

Aijou just stayed sprawled out on the ground holding her reddening cheek. She watched her father return to his friends and that slut. As they started to walk away she glared hatefully at Kagome's back and clenched her fists until her fingernails drew blood. _You! _she thought feeling her hatered for Kagome rising. _**You** are the cause of this! If I ever get my hands on you you will wish you never met my father! _

That's when Aijou realized she was crying. She unclenched her fists and wriped away her tears, ignoring the increased pain the salty drops of water caused in her palms. She thrust away her tears and pushed herself to her feet. She watched them go then came to the conclusion. _I'll follow them. _She started runing into the trees close to the path. _I'll follow them and watch. When I get my chance I'll talk to my father again. And when I do he'll listen and **remember!**_

* * *

"Inuyasha," Sango said as they walked away. "Who was that demon? Did you know her?"

"No!" he shouted angrily. "I do not know her!"

Kagome noticed a look on his face. It seemed angry but more it looked totally haunted. His face looked like it was trying to push back a horrible but also wonderful memory. It was a strange face. _Why does your expession say otherwise, Inuyasha?_

Miroku wasn't about to let things drop just yet. "If that really _is_ your daugther," he said, walking up beside Inuyasha, his eyes little lines. "then that means you and Kikyo..."

"It means nothing!" Inuyasha shouted in his face. "I do not have a daughter! I never did!"

"Are you sure?" Shippo asked, clinging onto Kagome's shoulder. "She had the same scent as you."

That staement just got Inuyasha even angrier. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" he screamed, swinging a punch at the little fox demon's head.

Shippo cowered behind Kagome's hair. "I was only pointing out something I noticed," he tried to justify himself.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said casting an annoyed look at Inuyasha. "Sit."

_WUMP!_

And down he went.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded, getting into her face.

"Hmmm," Kagome sniffed folding her arms and turning away from him. "You acted like a real jerk back there," she told him.

"What do you mean I acted like a real jerk back there?" he demanded.

"You slapped that demon when all she was trying to do was talk to you," the schoolgril replied turning on him. "What if she was your daughter? Is that how you would act toward her?"

"No!" he shot back. "And she isn't my daughter! I don't have a daughter! Get it through your head!'

"Hmm," she sniffed again before she walked away. _Why do I get the feeling he's lying to me. If he did have a daughter then why doesn't he just say so? What is so wrong about admitting it? Then again if he did have a daughter that would mean that Inuyasha's love for Kikyo is even stronger than I thought... _Kagome shook her head, trying to remove that thought from her mind. _No! It can't be true! Please don't let it be true!_

_

* * *

_

Kagome wasn't the only one wondering about Aijou. Far off somewhere else someone else was watching Inuyasha's only child run through the trees by use of a magic mirror. This someone happened to be who everyone was looking for and wanted to kill. He was also the _last _person Inuyasha would want to be interested in Aijou, if he would have admitted to being her father.

The man sat in the shadow's staring at Aijou through the mirror that a young girl with snow white hair held in her hands. _So, _he thought. _Inuyasha and Kiky'o child survived after all. I must admit even though she has some of her father's traites her face is unmistakable. She lookes just like her mother. She could be useful. _He reached over and stroaked the image with his hand, causing watery ripples to waver through the glass. _Very useful indeed..._

_A/N_

_Hey! I actually got two chapters done this week. Thanks for the help guys I'll probably use those ideas in later chapters. Hehehe. I want to thank SecretNight for the inspitation for this chapter. Without his/her help I never would have known what to do. Thanks! Oh and if Aijou is being mean about Kagome who can blame her? Would you want your father going out with some skank son even though he knows darn well that his wife is alive?_


	8. Chapter 8

PART 3 TALKING

Awhile later Inuyasha and Co. stopped to rest for the night. As everyone lay down for the night, Aijou watched them from behind some trees. Maybe this would be her chance to talk to her father? The girl watched her father sit down and lean his back against a tree, his sword resting beside him. He looked like he was still awake even though his friends were fast asleep. This seemed like a good time to talk to him about it again and this time she wouldn't be so forward. She wouldn't try to force him to hear it. If he wanted to hear it he would listen of his own free will.

_Now would be a good time to talk to him, _she thought stepping out from behind the tree.

Inuyasha's little dog ears twitched as they picked up the sound of her footsteps. Instantly he turned his head and grabbed his sword. When he saw who it was his face relaxed but he didn't let go of the sword. "You again," he said glaring at her. "What are you doing here and how did you know where we were?"

"I followed you," she said walking toward him cautiously.

"Why?" he demanded standing up and holding his sword. "Are you working for Naraku?"

Aijou's face filled with confusion. "Who?" she asked. "Is he someone you know?"

"Nevermind," Inuyasha said letting his sword arm hang to his side. "So why are you following us?"

"I wanted to talk to you," she replied not looking at him. "About what I said earlier."

"What's to talk about?" he demanded folding his arms. "I am not your father."

Aijou shook her head and changed the subject. "May I ask you something?" she implured.

"You just did."

That knocked off her train of thought. "Eh... what?"

"Forget it. What did you want to ask me?"

"Are you denying that you are my father because of that _girl?" _she asked saying the word 'girl' as if it tasted bad.

"No," he denied. "I'm saying I'm not because I'm not."

She shook her head. "You just keep telling yourself that."

While Inuyasha and Aijou were talking Kagome had woken up. When she saw the pale haired girl that looked like Kikyo she lay very still and listened to their conversation. _What is she doing here? How did she know here to find us?_

"Look...uh..."

"Aijou."

"Aijou, if you are just here to bother me about being your father I would suggest you just leave."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I would like to know something."

"What?"

"If you know Mo- Kikyo is alive why aren't you looking for her?"

That made Inuyasha hesitate. He had no answer for that. Why wasn't he looking for Kikyo? Was it because of Kagome?

Aijou voiced his thoughts. "Is it because of _her_?" she demanded, pointing at Kagome who lay on the ground by her big yellow backpack.

Inuyasha couldn't answer. _Was_ it because of Kagome?

Aijou glared at Kagome then looked again at her father. "Why is she so important anyway?" she demanded. "She ruined everything, you know?"

"No, she didn't!" he protested.

Aijou looked at him with small squinty eyes. "Oh really, then what is this I hear about the Sacred Jewel being shattered?"

"That wasn't Kagome's fault!" he shouted knowing what she was about to imply

"Hmmm," the demon Miko looked back at Kagome. "She is still a slut. I don't care if she _is_ from the future. She shouldn't dress like that. If she wants to come to this time she should at least dress for it. I'm surprised nobody else has said anything about it."

"What is that suppost to mean?" he demanded.

Aijou looked back at Inuyasha. "Nothing. I'm just pointing something out." She looked back at Kagome. "Come to think of it, why haven't _you_ said anything about it?" she looked at him sharply.

"Uh... me," he said taking a step back. "I don't have to tell you!"

Aijou shook her head again. "Okay, you don't have to. I don't care about anything that has to do with her anyway." She gave her father curious look. "How did she release you from the tree?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I think it was her voice..."

"Her voice," Aijou scoffed. "How could her voice wake you up? That doesn't sound right."

"Well that's how it ended up..." before Inuyasha could say anything more a loud screeching sound came from the forest and woke everyone.

"What was that?" Shippo asked waking up instantly.

"Did you hear that?" Miroku asked sitting up.

"Yes," Sango said as Kirara growled. "Kirara heard it too."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said getting up.

"Something's coming," he said pulling out his sword. "and from the sounds of it it's real big." he looked over his shoulder at everyone. "Stay back."

At that same instant a huge bear demon came crashing out of the trees. "ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Aijou stared up at the bear. _What in the world? I've never seen anything like this before. I wonder how it got so big. _Suddenly she noticed something pink and shiny within the bears chest. _What in the world?_

"There's something in its chest!" she shouted the same time Kagome shouted. "Inuyasha, there's a Sacred Jewel shard in it's chest!"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome and Aijou. _What the hell? Can that demon see the Jewel shards too?_

Kagome was wondering the same thing. She stared at Aijou who was watching Inuyasha fight the bear. _She sees the Jewel shards? _

"Where in the chest is the shard?" Inuyasha asked.

"Near the heart," Aijou said before Kagome could.

"What?" he asked dodging a flailing claw. "Where?"

"I'll get it," Aijou said taking her bow off her shoulder and fitting an arrow into it. She lifted the bow, took aim, and fired.

The Sacred Arrow flew through the air and hit the Jewel shard point blank. The bear roared in pain then shrunk as the Jewel shard fell out of its chest and landed on the ground. Inuyasha stopped fighting and stared at the Jewel shard then at Aijou as the bear, which was back to normal and no bigger than a cub, ran back into the forest. _She... did she just...?_

_Did she just purify the shard with an arrow?_ Miroku was wondering as he stared at the Priestess. _But how?_

Aijou walked forward and picked up the Jewel shard. She stared at it a moment. _This is a shard of the Sacred Jewel.. _she thought staring at the glowing pink shard. _How did it end up in this time anyway? Mother had it burned with her when she died. _She looked up and glared at Kagome who took a step back. "How did this happen?" she demanded of the girl.

* * *

"So a giant centapede whose bones had been in the Bone Eater's well was revived by the Jewel in Kagome's body and removed it from her?" Aijou asked after everyone had finished the story. "How did the Jewel end up in her body anyway?" She glared at Kagome, expecting her to have the answer.

"Well I... Um.," the school girl stammered intimidated by the girl's icy stare. "I..."

"She is the renecarnation of Kikyo," Miroku replied for Kagome.

Aijou stared sharply at the Monk. "Don't say that again," she snapped. "She is nothing like the girl who she is suppost to be a reencarnation of."

"Sorry."

"So anyway," Inuyasha cut in. "Because of that fact she somehow ended up with the Jewel in her body."

"Hmmm," Aijou said standing up and staring at the Jewel shard she still held in her hand. "You can think that if you want but I refuse to. " she glared at Kagome again. "This still should not have ever happened." With that she walked away.

When she was out of earshot everyone looked at Inuyasha. "What?" he demanded.

"She is stubborn like you," Miroku said.

"So? Lots of girls are stubborn," he pointed out.

"Still she has the same type of temper as you," Sango said.

"So what?"

"I think you should talk to her," Miroku said.

"Why?"

"I just think you should," Miroku said. "Maybe you could even ask her to join us."

"Why would I do that?"

Miroku shrugged he had his reasons but he wasn't going to tell _Inuyasha _what they were.

Inuyasha said nothing. He thought about what the monk said. If he _did_ ask the girl to join them he could keep an eye on her and find out her intentions. He was still suspicious about her. _If she _is_ working for Naraku I'll be able to watch her and deal with her if that proves true. _"Fine," he said getting up. "I'll ask her."

Without waiting for anyone replies he walked over to the girl and said. "Why don't you come with us?"

Aijou turned around startled. "What?" she asked.

"I was thinking it over and I think you should come with us," he replied.

"Why?" she asked blinking in confusion. "I never asked to join you. Why do you want me to?"

"I just do," he said getting annoyed that she just wouldn't say 'yes'. "Do you want to come with us or not?"

"I would love to!" she exclaimed suddenly very happy. She glomped her father and smiled a huge smiled. "Thank you, _Otokooya_!"

"Let me go!" he gasped. "You're choking me!"

"Oh, sorry." She let him go and smiled. "I think we'd better get some sleep now."

_A/N_

_This chapter would have turned out better if my sister had never found the fic and read it. She wanted me to update as soon as possible. I think she did anyway. I hope it's okay anyway. If this chapter sucks I'll redo some of the stuff in it. Heheh Aijou can see the shards too. In your face, Kagome!_


	9. Chapter 9

PART 4 TEMPER

The next morning Inuyasha, Aijou and Co got up early and once again began their search for the shards of the Sacred Jewel. The first thing Kagome had done the next morning was make the mistake of trying to take the shard Aijou had gotten from the bear last night away from her. Aijou had glared at the girl and had flat out refused, saying Kagome had no right to touch the shards. Kagome had tried to argue with her but Inuyasha had told her to just forget about it. As long as they had the shard it did not matter _who_ had it. The school girl began to protest but thought better of it and just said nothing instead she walked beside Inuyasha, but _way_ too close in Aijou's mind.

_She'd better keep her distance, _the Priestess thought glaring holes into Kagome's back. _If she even tries to throw herself at him..._

Sango and Miroku saw Aijou's face turning red with anger. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she walked and her breath came out in angry puffs.

"Aijou looks like she's about to erupt," Sango whispered to Miroku.  
"I definately see a similarity," Miroku said looking at Aijou then up and Inuyasha. "They both have the same tempers."

"What did you say, Miroku?" Inuyasha demanded looking over his shoulder at the monk.

"Oh, nothing," Miroku lied smiling goofily. "You're hearing things again."

"Hmm," Inuyasha humphed looking away. "It had better be nothing."

"You'd better not get him mad again," Sango adviced Miroku. "It wouldn't be a good idea."

"Don't worry," he told her. "I won't."

That's when Miroku noticed something about Aijou that he should have noticed a lot sooner. He was a pervert after all and it should have been the _first_ thing he'd notice. She had a perfectly shaped ass. It was just asking to be stroaked and Miroku was happy to ablige. Without thinking of the consiquences he reached out his hand...

Aijou felt a very uncomfortable feeling on her rear. Stiffening she realized somebody was touching her. She glanced sharply over her shoulder. She saw that monk, with a totally toothy smiled grin on his face stroaking her. Instantly her temper snapped.  
"CUT THAT OUT, YOU PERVE!" she screamed turning on him.

Miroku's face turned to one of utter horror. But before he could get away Aijou raised her dark blue pant leg and slammed it down hard on top his head, knocking him into the ground so hard his body created a hole.

Everyone one stopped in their tracks. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked looking over his shoulder. "Huh?"

He saw Miroku had been driven into the ground. He also saw Aijou standing angrily over him using her leg to drive him in farther. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BUTT AGAIN!" she was screaming as she punctuated each word with another slam of her leg. "DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked looking at Sango.

The demon slayer gave a helpless gesture and shrugged. "He touched her butt so she lashed out," she replied. "She is punishing him."

"Is that all," he said his eyes becoming two little lines.

"Don't you think you should make her stop, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked poking her head around him.

"Why should I?" he asked her. "He deserved it."

"Yeah, but still..."

By that Aijou had already stopped. "Let that be a lesson to you," she growled down at Miroku. "If you can't treat a girl with respect keep your distance!"

"Okay okay," he said as pushed himself out of the ground. "I'll stay away!"

"Good," she said walking away from him. "I wouldn't want to kill you, monk."

She walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Move," she said grabbing Kagome by the arm and pulling her away from Inuyasha. "It's time you detached yourself." With a rough jerk on the girl's arm she yanked Kagome away from her father and flung her into Sango and Miroku.

"What did you do that for?" Kagome demanded when she got her balance.

Aijou glared at her. "You just stay away, okay?" she said. "Stay away and we won't have any problems. It's very simple. Why don't you get it?"

"Hmph," Kagome huffed. She looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"Drop it, Kagome," he told her. "It doesn't matter." then he turned away from her and started walking. Aijou's face returned to its normal expression. She turned as well and went after her father.

"Well that was interesting," Miroku said as he got up.

That statement angered Kagome. "No, it wasn't!" she shouted. "He should have told her to stop being mean to me! Instead he just says "Drop it, Kagome"! Who does he think he is?"

"Kagome..." Sango started to say.

"Well, I won't let him get away with it!" she screamed.

"Kagome," Shippo said from her shoulder.

Kaghome wasn't listening. She took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs. "SIT!"

_WUMP!_

Inuyasha slammed hard into the ground. "Father?" Aijou said looking down at him.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome continued screaming.

Aijou looked back at Kagome sharply. Everytime she shouted 'Sit' Inuyasha would go further into the ground. Aijou had no idea how that worked but the thought of that girl having some sort of power over him angered her.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Aijou screamed storming toward the girl.

When Kagome did not obey Aijou snapped and lunged at the school girl, knocking her to the ground.

"KAGOME!" Miroku exclaimed as Aijou began to lay a number on the girl's face.

"We have to get her off Kagome!" Sango told him.

Which is exactly what they did. Miroku got ahold of Aijou and yanked her off Kagome. Sango knelt down and helped Kagome up.

"Let me go!" Aijou shouted at Miroku. "I refuse to let her get away with ordering my father around!"

"Calm down," Miroku told her.

"I will not calm down!" she tried to get at Kagome again who screamed. "Don't let her come near me!"

By that time Inuyasha had gotten back up. "What's going on?" he asked.

Kagome instantly flung herself at him. "Oh, Inuyasha!" she wailed clutching his robe. "That _demon_ tried to kill me!"

"I did not!" Aijou protested glaring at the school girl. "I was just teaching her a lesson."

"What for?" he asked looking at her.

"She got mad so she took it out on you!" she replied.

"Huh?"

"She's mad about something so she used her _ashi _powers on you!" she explained pointing an accusing finger at Kagome. "She should not be allowed to have that kind of power over you!"

"I agree with you on that," he said knowing exactly what she was talking about. "But what can I do?"

Aijou had no answer to that. She had no idea how Kagome had even aquired that kind of power over her father but she vowed to find out. And when she did she would stop it.

Kagome still wanted something of her. If Inuyasha wasn't going to do anything she should at least get the girl to say she was sorry. "Say you're sorry," she said.

Aijou glared at her. "For what?" she demanded.

"For trying to kill me."

"I didn't try to kill you and I am not sorry so get over it. You're not always going to get your way, bitch. I'm not going to apologize."  
"Hmm," Kagome humped. she almost said 'I'm going home' but didn't since she knew if she did Aijou would win and she didn't want her to win. "Fine. Whatever." she looked at Miroku. "You can let her go now."

Miroku was happy to do so. He dropped his arms and Aijou walked away from him. "Thank you," she said sarcastily.

Then she started to walk away but not before she had one last word with Kagome. She got real close to the girl's face, so close Kagome had to take a step back. "If you ever do that again," Aijou hissed stabbing a finger into her face. "I _will_ kill you!"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else but not too far away a certain Priestess was sitting by a river staring at her own reflection. What she saw staring back at her was a beautiful yet sad face with raven black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin made of clay. The image saddened her. She closed her eyes as she brushed the image away, scattering it into tiny ripples. _I miss him..._ was the only thought in her head the last few days. _But does he miss me?_

Suddenly she heard a voice and looked up. She saw her soul collectors coming out of the trees. Standing up she raised her hand and they all flew around her. The closest one whispered something into her ear.

"What?" she said surprised at what she had just heard. "She's with him? They are together?"

The collector whispered something else that saddened her slightly. "He refuses to admit any connection to her..."she closed her eyes. "Hmm." She opened her eyes again and smiled to herself. "Well then let's help him along a bit, shall we?"

Picking up her bow and arrows the Priestess sent her minions back into the forest. "Time to see how she ended up after all this time," she said as she ran into the woods. "I wonder who she's most like? Inuyasha or me?"

_A/N_

_I hope this chapter was okay._

_Someone wanted Kikyo in this chapter so I came up with something. Someone else also wanted some fluff between her and Inu but you'll have to wait a little longer. Can you do that? Anyway, I also want to put Sesshoumaru into the fic but it will be a bit hard to do that right now. I need a few ideas on how he'd end up in here. Heh. That's it for now. One more thing "Ashi" means evil._


	10. Chapter 10

PART 5 KOKORO

The forest thinned out an hour later and Inuyasha and the others found themselves near a slow running stream. "I think we're getting close to a village," Miroku said looking toward the treeline. He saw smoke rising and and heard the slight sound of oxen.

"A village," Sango said. "I didn't know there was a village around here."

"There are villages scattered all over the place," Aijou told them leaning down to look at her reflection in the water. "Some of the villages are so remote you can only find them if you are looking for them."

"And how would you know?" Inuyasha asked her.

The girl looked over her shoulder at him and smiled slightly. "Remember, father, I am a traveling miko. I have the ways of finding places."

"Hmm," Inuyasha looked around himself. "If you know so much about invisable villages why don't you tell us who and what lives there as well."

She smiled at him. "Of course, that's simple," she said. "People and animals."

Inuyasha fell over. "That isn't what I ment and you know it!" he shouted getting back up.

She grinned at him. "It might not be but the answer was true enough," she looked toward the smoke. "Another Priestess lives in that village. Her name is Mako. She and I are best friends and we recently exersized a praying mantis demon out of a small child. I haven't seen her in a few weeks, though, but maybe she can help us find more jewel shards."

"That sounds like a plan," Miroku told her.

"I'm sure it is," she told him taking a step away from him to keep him from trying to grope her butt. "But I must remind you now, monk. Mako probably won't like you groping her. She might just kill you before you can even think of trying it."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

Aijou stared at him ominously. "Mako can see into the future."

Miroku got the message and took a step back. "I'll remember to keep my distance," he said wearily.

Meanwhile, while Aijou and Miroku were talking Inuyasah noticed a familiar scent in the air. _Hmmm? _he thought looking around. _What is that smell and why is it so familiar? Where have I smelled this before?_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking at him curiously. "What are you doing? What is it?"

"I don't know," he told her. "But I smell someone familiar..."

"Is it Naraku?" she asked.

"No, I..." suddenly he saw something behind some trees. It was only a fleeting glimpse so he wasn't sure what it was but he had an idea. _Kikyo..?_

The image appeared again. This time it was closer and clearer. He clearly saw someone in miko robes standing amoung the trees. _It _is_ Kikyo!_

Suddenly two of Kikyo's soul collectors appeared out of the trees.

"Look!" Sango exclaimed pointing at them.

"Those are Kikyo's!" Inuyasah exclaimed.

Aijou stared at the little flying dragon snakes in wonderment. _Soul Collcetors? _she thought. _Why would Mother want soul collectors? Is there something I don't know after all?_

Just then Inuyasha jumped over the stream and ran toward the woods. "Inuyasha, where are you going?" Sango called after him.

"If these demons are here that means Kikyo is here too!" he called over his shoulder at them.

Kagome froze. _Kikyo? Here? _she looked over at Aijou who was still staring at the demons. _Aijou's Mother?_

_Father... _the girl thought. _Where are you going now? _She wasn't sure but she was going to find out. With a flying leap she cleared the stream and went after him. _Are you going to see Mother? Why? Is it because of me? Are you going to ask her about me?_

Kagome watched Aijou follow Inuyasah into the woods and made a descition of her own. She ran toward the stream and jumped over it as well but not as gracefully as Aijou or her father. She slipped on a stone and almost fell in.

"Kagome!" Shippo called after her. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find out what's going on with those two," she called to them. "Wait here until I get back! I won't be long."

Before the others could protest she ran into the woods and disappeared. _Aijou and Inuyasha must have the same thing in mind. _she thought as she ran. _They are both going to see Kikyo. If they do what's going to happen to me? To Inuyasha? To "Us"?_

* * *

Kikyo lay in the branches of a tree waiting for Inuyasha to come. She knew he would because he always did. _I wonder what he'll say to me if I ask him about her..._ she wondered.

Just then Kikyo's soul collectors arrived and hovered around her. She sat up to hear them better. "So he'll be here soon," she said looking around herself at the forest. "Good."

A minute later Inuyasha came out of the trees. Kikyo looked down at him and smiled slightly. _He came..._

Inuyasha looked up at her, panting. "K.. Kikyo," he said.

"So, Inuyasha," she said sitting up and turning her body to face him. "I hear you ran into a girl that claims to be our daughter."

He stared at her. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Kikyo looked away from him as she said. "I have ways of finding out." Then she jumped out of the tree and landed in front of him. "Inuyasha, let me ask you something. Why is it that when I told you fifty years ago that I was having a child you seemed so happy about it but now that you realize that maybe that child could still be alive you refuse to accept that fact?"

Inuyasha folded his arms. "I was told she died after you gave birth to her!"

Kikyo stared at him. _Who told him that? Did Kaede and if so, why? _"Why would you think that, Inuyasha?" she wanted to know. "When there is a small chance that our child, the one we made together, could still be living you have to go and refuse to let that fact and hope live?" she put her hands on her chest. "Is it because in your heart you don't wish it to be so? _Koishii? (Beloved)"_

"Kikyo..." he said suddenly saddened. "It's not like that at all."

"Then why?" she demanded looking into his golden eyes. "Why would you deny something that could be true? What makes you deny it? What makes you hesitent?"

Inuyasha looked away.

"Oh, I see," she said, suddenly figuring it out. "It's because of that _girl _isn't it?"

"Don't drag Kagome into this!" he ordered.

"Of course not," she said. "But if she weren't around.. would you still deny it?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked away.

Kikyo realized something just then. Inuyasha wasn't ready to be told the truth. Only when he came to her without any other thoughts in his soul could she tell him everything. Until then he would be unable to know.

"_Kokoro..." _she whispered. _Until his heart becomes unfrozen from the past he will never admit it or be ready to consider it. Kokoro..._

"Kikyo." She heard his voice calling her. It sounded sad.

"Hmmm?" she asked looking up sat him. "What is it?"

"What are you thinking about?"

She looked away. "I was just thinking about... nothing." she walked over to him. "Just consider it. Who knows. It might be true." she put her hands on his face and leaned forward. "_Kokoro..." _Then she kissed him.

* * *

Aijou reached the spot the same time Kikyo kissed Inuyasha. Not wanting to ruin it for them she hid behind and tree and peeked out from behind it. _Mother... Father... _she thought as she watched them. _I wonder what they were talking about? Me? Themselves? Why they both had to died fifty years ago?_

Just then she heard the sound of someone crashing through the woods behind her and turned around. When she saw who it was her eyes narrowed in dislike. _Her! What is _she_ doing here?_

Kagome.

When the girl reached the spot where Aijou stood, the demon priestess blocked her way. "What are _you _doing here?" she demanded.

"I saw Kikyo's soul collectors and..." she began.

"And what?" Aijou demanded folding her arms. "You thought you'd follow my father and spy on him and Kikyo to make sure they didn't do anything? I think not. I'm not going to let you ruin their moment together."

Kagome's face turned slightly angry. "So they are together?" she asked her eyes narrowing. _Two timer!_

"Yes," the other girl replied. "You got a problem with that?"

Kagome bit back a remark. There was no use in fighting with Aijou.

"Let me tell you something, _baka_," Aijou said. "You stay away from my father. You have absolutely _no right_ to come here and think just because you woke him up he has to stay with you and what's more you have no right to abuse the power of that rosery like you do. You're a control freak you know that?"

"I am not!" she protested.

"Yes you are," Aijou insisted. "If he makes you mad you use that power over him. That's not the way the world works."

Kagome looked like she wanted to argue but Aijou said. "I think we'd better be heading back to the others. When Inuyasha is done he'll come back." before Kagome could protest Aijou grabbed her arm and drug her back the way they had come. _I won't let you ruin it for them. _the demon miko thought glancing over her shoulder at her parents. _Not now or ever!_

* * *

Kikyo broke the kiss off and took a step back. "I think I should be going now," she said.

He stared sadly at her. He didn't want her to go. Not yet. "Now?" he asked.

She nodded. She didn't want to go either but she knew now wasn't the time for them to get back together yet. "When the time is right I'll return," she said.

He reached his hand out. She put her own n his palm. "Do you promise?" he asked.

She put her other hand over his. "Yes, I promise."

Then her soul collectors wrapped around her body and took her away. Inuyasha watched them go feeling a great weight on his heart. He wished she didn't have to go but there was no way he could stop her. Besides she promised to be back. Inuyasha sighed and turned around. It was time to get back to the others and face Kagome's wrath... but then again that Aijou would probably make sure that didn't happen. Inuyasha chuckled. _I wonder how that scene will play out?_

_A/N_

_There was some fluff not a lot but some. FORGIVE ME! Don't worry she'll come back but it might take awhile. Now I have to do something with other people like Naraku or Sesshoumaru. :shrug: I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry I took so long to update. I hope you weren't disappointed._


	11. Chapter 11

PART 6 KIDNAPPED

When Inuyasha finally came back to the spot where he'd left the others he was surpised and relieved that no one not even Kagome asked him where he'd gone. They already knew and he had a feeling didn't want to push it. Instead Miroku said. "It's getting late. I think we should head to that village we spotted and see if we could stay there for the night."

"Sounds fine to me," the half demon replied.

As everyone headed toward the smoke Inuyasha looked over at Aijou. She glanced at him and smiled. He had the strangest feeling Aijou might be the reason why his friends had not mentioned him going to find Kikyo. Nobody else seemed that bothered anyway except Kagome. When he took a glance at her face he could tell she was in a rotten mood.

_All well, _he thought. _I'm just glad she didn't get upset about it._

The truth was, she was very upset but didn't want to show it. She didn't say she was going home either. She could just picture Aijou's smug little face if she did. If she said she was going home Aijou would win and she didn't want the demon miko to win. She could also imagine great pain if she used her "sit" command on him. She didn't want to be attacked again. _One day I'll show that little _baka_ that Inuyasha and I belong..._

* * *

When they reached the village Aijou, who was well known in that area, was given a warm welcomed by the villagers and her old friend, Mako.

"Aijou!" the village Priestess Mako shouted rushing toward her old friend and giving her a friendly hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine," Aijou said smiling happily. It had been awhile since she'd seen her oldest and dearest friend. "So how is Noda?"

"Oh, he's fine," Mako told her. "No other demons have tried to possess him." (Noda was the boy possessed by the praying mantis demon remember).

"That's good."

"Oh," Mako said looking over her friend's shoulder at the others. "Who are they? Some friends of yours?"

"Oh them?" Aijou turning to Inuyasha and Co. "These are some people I found along the way... They followed me here. I have no idea who they are."

"HEY!" Inuyasha shouted. "You do so! Stop playing stupid?"

Aijou sighed. "Okay, father," she said. She turned away from Mako and pointed at each person in turn. "Mako let me introduce my new friends. This is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara,..." her voice darkened and filled with hate when she introduced Kagome. "This is Kagome." Her voice got lighter as she introduced Inuyasha. "And this is my father, Inuyasha!"  
"I am not your father!" he shouted at her.

Aijou shrugged. "Well that's who they are."

Mako whispered into her ear. "A half demon," she said. "Is he the one you told me about? The one who betrayed your mother Kikyo?"

Aijou nodded sadly. "Yes," she confirmed. "But he doesn't want to admit it for some reason."

"Oh," Mako said pushing back a strand of short black hair. She looked at them. "Well any friends of yours are friends of mine. Feel free to spend the night if you have to. I'll make sure everyone here makes you feel welcome." she smiled sweetly.

Miroku stared at her, almost drooling. _She's beautiful! _he thought and longed to grope her rear but knew if he did he was in for a bruising. He sighed sadly. "All that good cargo's going to waste," he muttered.

Sango heard him and stared at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

He gave her a sheepish look. "Did I say that out loud?" he asked.

She gave him a cold stare. "You were thinking bad thoughts weren't you?" she demanded.

Miroku put up his hands to keep her from hitting him. "Eeh... nothing you would care about," he stammered.

Sango glared at him then gave up. There was no use in fighting with him. She followed the others toward the inn.

* * *

Naraku was still watching Aijou through Kanna's mirror. As he did so a plan began forming in his head. _I'd like to meet her, _he thought.

He looked at Kanna. "Go get your sister Kagura," he told her. "There's something I would like her to do for me..."

* * *

That night as everyone sat down to dinner they heard a scream coming from outside.

"What was that?" Kagome asked dropping her food into her lap where Shippo happened to be sitting. "Hey!" he shouted as noodles and rice plopped off his head. "Watch it, Kagome!"

"Sorry," she said looking down at her.

Sango noticed both Inuyasha and Aijou looked nervous. "What is it?" she asked of them.

"I smell Naraku," Inuyasha said his voice filling with anger. "and blood. Lots of blood."

"Naraku?" Miroku asked looking out the window. He saw huge disgusting bees fly by. "Naraku's poisonous insects!" he shouted grabbing his staff and running outside.

Everyone else was quick to follow. Once outside they found fire and people running in panic. It was total chaos. Far ahead they saw Mako staring at someone. They ran toward her and came to a stop.

"Mako," Aijou shouted pulling her bow off her back and standing beside her friend. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," the Priestess replied, holding the hands of two crying childen. "All of a sudden a whole army of demons came out of nowhere and attacked the village."

"Demons?" Aijou asked shocked.

"Can you and your friends do me a favor?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you all fight the demons off?" she asked glancing down at the crying children. "I have to get these little ones to a safer place."

Aijou nodded. She looked over at the others. "We have to fight them off!" she shouted.

"All ready on it!" Inuyasha shouted pulling out the Tetsusaiga and runing at the demons. "WIND SCAR!"

While Inuyasha was fighting Miroku and Sango soon joined him and so did Aijou. She had to duck to avoid Kirara who jumped over her and turned into her larger cat form. The only ones who didn't fight were Shippo and Kagome, though Aijou noticed Kagome had a bow and arrow quiver on her back. _Why doesn't she use them?_

Suddenly a huge ugly centepede demon came at Kagome. The girl screamed and just stood there staring at it. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted turning toward her.

Aijou was faster. She ran forward and shot an arrow at the demon. The arrow hit it directly and it vanished. Aijou came to a stop by Kagome, who was now sitting down on her lazy rear, and fired at another demon. While she did this she yelled at Kagome. "Are stupid or something?"

Kagome stared up at her as the demon Miko shot another demon and killed it instantly. "I beg your pardon?" the girl demanded.

Aijou shot another demon and glared down at Kagome. "You can't stand around in the middle of a fight if you're not going to do anything," she lectured. "You have a bow and arrows, stupid. Use them! Stop being so useless!"

Kagome stared at her a moment then got angry. Aijou was firing arrows at every demon that came at them and hitting every one. The school girl wasn't going to be shown up by Kikyo's daughter. No way! Instantly she was on her feet and aiming her own bow.

"I'll show you useless!" she shouted before firing.

The arrow flew through the air and missed an on coming demon by a mile. Kagome didn't look at Aijou but she could feel the girl's golden eyes boring into her back, mockingly.

"This is how you do it, moron," Aijou growled, aiming at the demon and firing. The arrow hit it easily and the demon vanished. Aijou gave Kagome an extremely annoyed look. "You have a bow and arrows but your aim is pathetic!" she informed her. She reached out and grabbed Kagome's arrows. "There's no sense letting these go to waste in your hands!"

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, grabbing for the shafts. "Give those back! Use your own arrows!"

"I'm out of arrows!" Aijou shouted pushing Kagome behind her. "Since you're such a bad shot why don't you stand behind me so you won't get eaten."

Kagome glared at her and contimplated smacking the girl in the head with her bow but thought better of it. Instead she just sighed and watch miserably as Aijou shot the demons and made her feel stupid. _I need more practice..._

Just then Miroku noticed something and shouted. "Kagome, Aijou, look out!"

Kagome looked into the air and saw a huge dragonic demon coming at them. She stared at the demon in fear. Aijou pushed her aside and aimed at the demon. She shot the arrow but it didn't hit. The dragon caught the arrow in its teeth and bit it in half. Aijou stared at it in horror. _No way!_

The dragon kept coming but before Aijou could shoot again or even jump out of the way it grabbed her up in its claws and flew away.

Inuyasha saw it and ran at the demon. "Aijou!" he shouted.

"FATHER!" she screamed reaching down at him.

Inuyasha swung his sword and tried to hit the demon with the Wind Scar but he was too late. The attacked missed the demon by inches. The half demon found himself staring at Aijou, her face full of fear for the first time since he'd seen her, and crying out to him. "INUYASHA! FATHER!"

Something inside him felt the urge to go after her. "AIJOU!" he called to her. "AIJOU!"

"FATHER!" her voice came back to him as the demon disappeared into the night.

* * *

In a nearby tree a woman with red eyes, raven black hair, and clothed in a pink butterfly kimono watched the sceen. In her hand she held a rather large war fan but she wasn't using it at the moment so it and the arm that held it were at her side. _So, _she thought smiling. _It looks like his plan worked after all and I didn't have to do a thing. _

She reached into her hair and pulled out a tiny feather. "I prefer it that way," she said throwing the feather into the air.

The feather grew in size and she jumped on. The wind picked up and blew the Wind Sorceress Kagura away and toward the castle of her master. _I wonder what he's planning on doing with her now that he has her?_ Her smiled got a little bigger. _But whatever he does I'm sure it will be something only he could think of..._

_A/N_

_Ah some real action. I seriously think Kagome should learn to use her bow better and more often. I mean come on! Miroku and Sango and Kirara and Inyasha do all the fighting and get all beat up but Kagome just stands back and watches even though she had a bow and arrows and because of that she hardly ever gets hurt. She's like a Mary Sue or something. Some times she uses her arrows but not very often and I don't care if her one fat ass arrow destroyed Naraku's body. She should have aimed for his fat head. She needs to participate more. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. What is Naraku going to do with Aijou? Well you'll see. _


	12. Chapter 12

PART 7 THE DEAL

Aijou had been knocked unconcious in the process of the dragon taking her away. While she was out horrible images filled her mind. Images of her mother dying. Her father falling in love with Kagome. Kagome taking the rest of Kikyo's soul. Keade being killed by a huge centapede demon. The worst dream in her mind was her own death.

She could see that school girl Kagome dressed as her mother. The girl was holding a bow and aiming an arrow at the demon Miko. Aijou wanted to move, to avoid the girl, but she couldn't. Her feet were like lead and all she could do was stare at the arrow shaft. Suddenly Kagome let it go and it flew toward Aijou and threw her back as it pierce her heart. Her back hit a tree and as she faded away Kagome smiled smugly at her and said. "Now you finally know that Inuyasha and I belong..."

Aijou woke up gasping. As she clutched her throat, she looked around herself. She saw she was lying on the floor of some kind of building. She was surprised. She thought that dragon was going to eat her Instead it had onyl taken her away to someone's house. But why? Why would someone do that? Who would do it?

"Hello," a voice said suddenly, startling her.

Aijou gasped and looked over her shoulder. She saw a dark haired man in purple standing in the doorway of the room staring down at her. She did not like the look he was giving her. "Who are you?" she demanded.

He smiled at her and walked toward her. "Someone whose been watching you for the past few days."

"What?" she demanded, scrambling to her feet. "What do you mean you've been watching me?"

"Just as I said," he told her shrugging. "I find you interesting, daughter of Kikyo and Inuyasha."

She stared at him in surprise. "Who are you and how do you know who my parents are?"

"I know many things." His grin got bigger. "I'm someone who can help you get your mother and father back together."

She gave him a look. "How can I trust you?" she demanded. "How do I know you are even planning on helping me anyway?'

"This might convince you," he said holding out his hand. "Inuyasha and his friends are looking for these are they not?" He opened his hand. The shard of the Shikon Jewel glowed in his hand.

The demon miko stared at the stone in shock. "The Sacred Jewel..." she said, unable to take her eyes off it. "How did you get it?"

"I've had it for awhile," he replied, shrugging as if he didn't care for it that much. "And you can have it if you do something for me."

She looked up at him curiously. "What do you want me to do?"

He closed his hand. "It's something that you would probably enjoy doing," he went on. "In fact, I think you wouldn't even stop for a second."

She gave him an impatient look. "What do you want me to do?" she demanded.

He locked eyes with her and she had to look away at how piercing it was. "I want you to kill Kagome."

* * *

"C'mon guys we have to go after her," Inuyasha said looking at his friends. "If we don't Naraku might kill her."

"But, Inuyasha," Miroku said putting up a hand to keep him from running off. "How do we even know this was Naraku's work?"

"Who else's could it be?" the half demon demanded angrily.

Nobody could answer that.

"You see," he said. "It has to be Naraku!" he growled angrily. "I'm not going to let him get away with taking another life!" Then before the others could stop him he ran off.

* * *

Aijou looked at the Jewel in his hands as she digested the words in her mind. "And how will I know that you will fulfill your promise?" she demanded.

"You have my word."

"Word isn't good enough!" she reminded him angrily. "If it were, more things would get done." she gave him a snide grin. "Besides, I could just kill you, take the jewel, then go kill Kagome myself. What would _I_ need _you _for?"

Then man seemed annoyed at her answer but he held it in. "It's a lot eaiser if you do it my way," he said.

Aijou noticed her bow and arrow quiver on the floor. She knelt down, picked it up, and aimed an arrow at his face. "Oh yeah?" she challenged.

He moved faster than she thought possible. One minute he was in front of her the next he was right behind her. She froze as she felt him playing with her hair. "Now that's no way to treat someone who saved your life," he said into her ear.

Aijou moved away from him and demanded. "You saved my life?"

"Yes," he said, nodding. "I saw a dragon flying by with you and I went after it. I couldn't let it eat you now could I?"

Aijou thought that over then shook her head. "No I don't think you could have," she agreed, lowering her bow.

"See?" he said. "Why would you want to kill someone who saved your life?"

She said nothing. _Something isn't right here. I don't know what this jerk's up to but he and I have one thing in common. Maybe I'll play by his rules for awhile just until I figure out what he really wants. _

"So are you going to help me or not?" he asked, swinging the jewel by its chain.

She looked at him, her golden eyes determine. "Okay," she said. "It's a deal."

_A/N_

_Sorry the chapter was so short. I kinda ran out of inspiration. My muse has left me! Don't worry I'll try to come up with something by next week. Hopefully I'll have some more InuyashaXkikyo and some of Sesshoumaru in here soon. Be patient okay? I'm trying my best. Aijou isn't evil. She doesn't trust him. Please don't hate her because she agreed to help him! please! Naraku is a pervert and disgusting. You all can think he's hot if you want but I hate him. _


	13. Chapter 13

PART 8 Desolving Her power

Aijou left the castle of her new 'allie' and headed down the mountian path surounding the building with his instructions still fresh in her mind.

"I want you to kill Kagome," he'd said, handing her an arrow that was slightly different than her own arrows. "If you use this arrow you won't be able to miss. It'll pierce her heart and disintigrate her body. Once she is gone she'll never come back and you and your mother can forever be together as well as have the Sacred Jewel back in your rightful possession."

She had taken the arrow and looked at it as a small light had shone from it. She had grinned slightly and said. "Let's just hope it works."

_Somehow I don't think his intructions will be that easy, _she thought looking at the arrow in her hand. _Hmm... this arrow has a strange familiarity to it. Like I know it somehow. _She closed her hand around the arrow and clenched her teeth as she suddenly knew why. _This is one of my mother's arrows! _she looked toward the castle. _How did he know? Why did he have one of them anyway? _

She closed her eyes and put the arrow in the quiver strapped to her back. _If it is one of mothers arrows maybe when it destroys Kagome the rest of her soul will return to my mother and she'll be alive again then she and father will be able to get back together and we can finally be a family..._

* * *

"Do you even know where we're going?" Sango asked as she, Inuyasha, and the others crashed through the forest after the dragon that was no longer in view.

"Yes, I can smell her. Her sent is the same as mine," Inuyasah replied, punching down another tree. "And the going would be a lot easier if these trees weren't here!"

He punched down another tree. This one crackled then fell over. As it hit the ground Inuyasah thought he saw a figure standing a few feet away from him dressed in miko robes. It wasn't Aijou though it was someone else he knew.

"Kikyo!" he exclaimed, staring at the ghost.

Kikyo's figure wavered then vanished as the disapated in the wind.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said coming up behind the demon. "What is it? Did you see something?"

Inuyasha looked back at him. "No," he said. "I thought I might have but I must have been seeing things."

Just then Kagome tripped over a tree root and fell onto the ground. "Ow!" she wailed loudly.

Inuyasha ignored her and punched down another tree. "Why are there some many trees around here?" he demanded.

"Because it's a forest," Miroku said.

"That's no excuse," the half demon shot back.

"Hello," Kagome called to them.

The boys looked at her. "Yeah?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just tripped over a vine and probably scraped my knee," she told him. "Aren't you going to ask me if I'm okay?"

"Why?" he asked. "It's just a scraped knee. You'll be fine," he told her.

Kagome growled at him angrily. _How dare he not ask if I'm okay! The inconsiderate jerk!_

"SIT!" she screamed.

"Ugh!" down Inuyash went.

Kagome got up and walked over him. As she stood gloatingly over him a voice in the trees shouted. "I told you to never do that to my father!"

Suddenly a folly of arrows came flying out of the forest right at Kagome.

"Kagome, look out!" Miroku shouted diving into the girl and knocking her to the ground.

The two hit the ground as another folly of arrows came out of nowhere. Inuyasha got back up and looked around. "Aijou?" he said.

Now Aijou barrated Miroku. "I told you to mind your own business, monk!" another arrow came out of the forest.

Miroku and Kagome dodged the arrows and got back up. "What's this about?" Kagome asked the trees.

"Don't you remember, you whore?" the voice demanded. "I told you I would kill you if you used that command on my father again. In fact I think it's time I removed that power from you!"

Suddenly there was a slashing sound from the direction Inuyasha was standing. Everyone looked over at him just in time to see a bright flash of light shimmer in the center beads of the rosary then the whole thing fell apart. Everyone watched at the beads slid off the string and clattered to the ground, scattering as they hit the soil. For a few minutes nobody moved. All they could do was stare at the broken rosary, the source of Kagome's "Sit" powers. Then Inuyasha recovered and smiled.

"Hey," he said grinning at the others. "I feel so much freeor now!"

"The rosary can be removed that easily?" Sango asked Miroku.

"It can if a Priestess removes it," he replied.

"That's right, monk," the voice said again. "I am a Priestess so I am able to remove Hagome's power from my father!" the voice seemed to turn on Kagome. "Let's see you try to control my father now, wench?"

Kagome could say nothing. All she could do was stare at the rosary as shadows started to cover her face. _I... I can't believe this! _

The voice laughed. "Now that I have removed your power I shall remove you!"

Suddenly another arrow came at the school girl. The shaft thudded itno a tree and vibrated in the bark only milimeters from Kagome's throat.

"Consider that a warning," the voice said. "I would advice you to run now."

Kagome took the advice all right. She ran.

"Kagome!" Miroku called after her.

The girl was too scared to stop or look back. She could feel Aijou was close by and she could also feel that she was getting closer to her. _Maybe if I find her I can stop her. Maybe I can make her change her mind about killing me._

Suddenly she ran into a clearing ahead. As she came out of the brush she stopped in her trackas and found herself staring down an arrow shaft into the cold hate filled golden eyes of Aijou.

* * *

Aijou kept her arrow on Kagome as she glared at the girl. _I will kill you before you ruin my parent's lives!_

"Aijou," Kagome gasped leaning back against a tree. "Please. You don't want to do this."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT AND DON'T WANT TO DO!" the girl demanded angrily as she kept her arrow on the girl's heart. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"But.. but you're a priestess," Kagome said as if that mattered. "You're suppost to be holy. Isn't killing innocent people unholy?"

Aijou snickered eerily. "Innocent? You?" she asked. "You're about as innocent the demon that killed my mother!"

"A.. Aijou," Kagome said.

Suddenly a bright light started to swirl around the demon Miko. Kagome stared at the light in confusion as it swirled around the girl like a whirlpool. _The Wind Scar?_

"Now, Kagome!" Aijou shouted as the vortex around her got stronger and her eyes turned blood red._ let's just hope the arrow doesn't miss. _ "It's time for you to return to Hell!" She released the arrow.

_A/N_

_Don't hate me! I happen to like this chapter. For one thing Inuyasha is no longer under Kagome's power (YEAH!) and for another I LOVE TO SEE KAGOME SCARED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! But is she dead? Maybe... :D Oh by the way the arrow that missed Kagome didn't miss because Aijou has bad aim it missed because she intended to scare Kagome so she could kill her face to face. _


	14. Chapter 14

PART 9 Moonlight Transformation And Reidou

Aijou's arrow came straight at Kagome who was so scared she couldn't move. _Inuyasha, _the school girl thought, staring at the arrow in horror. _Inuyasha!_

"KAGOME!" a familiar voice shouted.

Suddenly, just as the arrow was about to pierce Kagome's heart, Inuyasha's sword came out of nowhere and knocked the arrow off course so instead of it going into Kagome it went into the air and exploded.

Aijou stared in horror. _What? How? Father?_

Inuyasha came out from behind the tree Kagome was leaning against, his sword returned to normal and he glared at it. "Damn," he muttered then looked up at Aijou. "What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I...," the girl began.

"Why are you trying to kill Kagome?" he wanted to know as he walked toward her. "What is your problem?"

"Father..." Aijou shook her head and glared at him. "Why did you protect her?" she demanded angrily. "I was trying t-"

"She was trying to kill me!" Kagome screamed, glomping Inuyasha's arm and crying. "I didn't do anything to her and she tried to kill me!'

"Shut up!" Aijou shouted, knotching another arrow into her bow. "I might have missed you the first time because of my father but I won't miss again!" she lifted her bow. "Move, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stayed in place. "I will not move," he said glaring at her. "Aijou..."

The girl lowered her bow and sighed.

Inuyasha shook Kagome's grasp loose and grabbed the demon miko's shoulder and forced her to look at him. "Aijou," he began, his face more concerned than angry. "What is wrong with you? Why did you come back to kill Kagome? Where did that dragon take you? Who did he take you to?"

Aijou smacked Inuyuasha's hand away. "That is none of your concern!" she shouted. "All you care about is the slut over there! Why did you even bother trying to find me? Kagome was okay thanks to me! I'm surprised you even thought about coming after me at all!"

"Aijou..."

Aijou pushed him away. "Why don't you go comfort your whore?" she demanded, backing away from him. "That's all you seem to care about."

"Aijou," he said. "Kagome is my friend I'm not just gpoing to stand back and let you or anyone else try to kill her or any of my other friends."

"You consider her your 'friend'?" the demon miko demanded moving back even more so she could glare at the quivering Kagome. "You might but I don't. I never will. What about Kikyo?"

_Why is she asking me that? _"Kikyo?" he said giving her a curious look. "What about Kikyo?"

"If it were Kikyo who had run you wouldn't have gone after her would you?" Aijou asked as the moon came out from behind the clouds. A large full moon.

As it's rays shone down on the miko her complextion began to change. Slowly her hair turned raven black and her eyes turned brown. Inuaysha stared at her as this was happening. As she turned more and more human she began to look more and more like Kikyo. Her hair, her eyes, her face, even her skin color. When the transformation was complete Aijou's, now Kikyo's, sad face stared at him.

"Kikyo?" he said staring.

Aijou looked away sadly as her eyes began to fill with tears. "You wouldn't have gone after her if she did would you?" she asked as she grasped the talismen in her left hand as she turned away. "Will you do the same for her daughter as well?"

Then, before he could reply, the girl turned away and disappeared amoung the trees.

Inuyasha stared at the trees a moment then made a move to go after her.

"Inuyasha," said a voice behind him, causing him to stop.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome who was standing behind him with a weird expression on her face. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked, staring at her.

"You're not really going to go after her are you?" the girl asked, her eyes cold.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

Kagome angrily grabbed his hair feeler things. "Because she tried to kill me, that's why!" she shouted.

"And what you are going to do if I do go after her?" he asked, annoyed. "Sit me?"

Kagome stopped. She knew she could no longer do that to him. There was nothing she could do to make him not go after Aijou, except make him feel guilty. "Do you care more for her than you do about me?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me that for?" he demanded. "I saved you from being killed, remember? Don't try to make me feel like an idiot because I'm going to look for that girl!"

"You _are_ an idiot!" Kagome shouted at him.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"SIT!"

Nothing happened. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha laughed. "You can't do that anymore, remember?"

"Grr!" Kagome hit him over the head with her arrow quiver. "I'll just come up with a new way to get back at you!"

Inuyasha grabbed the quiver. "Not if I break it!" and he snapepd the thing in two, over his knee.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

Aijou watched the two through the trees. She shook her head in annoyance. "Serves her right," she whispered. "She deserves to get her quiver broken." 

The demonh miko stared at her hands a moment then thought. _He's not going to come looking for me. Kagome started that fight on purpose to make him forget... _she closed her eyes. _There's no point in waiting for him amymore. _Then she turned and walked away.

As she headed away from the spot she spoke out loud to herself. "I can't believe the nerve of that girl," she grumbled. "No wonder he never goes after Mother. That girl always thinks of a way to stop him. The brat! I wish mother were here right now! Maybe if she were here things would be better."

"I don't think so, dear daughter," a voice said from the trees.

Aijou came to a stop and looked around herself. "Mother?" she said.

"Aijou, beloved daughter," Kikyo's voice said. "How you've grown. You look a lot like a slightly younger version of me."

Aijou turned around. "Where are you mother?"  
"Right here."

Aijkou looked up into a tree close by and saw something glowing appear in it. When the glowing stopped she saw a woman in priestess robes sitting there with a soul collector flying around her head.

"Mother," she said staring at the woman. "Kikyo."

Kikyo turned her head toward Aijou and smiled sadly. "Hello, Aijou," she said in a soft loving voice.

_A/N_

_Now Aijou finally gets to meet her mother. WHEE! I can't kill Kagome yet you know, it's way too soon. I have something else planned for her later on. BWAHAHAHA! Sorry if this chap is a bit weird I was listening to **"Haunted"** by Evanescence while I was writing it. And, Yes, Aijou can turn into a human four times a month. The full moon, the new moon, the first half moon, and the last half moon. She looks a lot like her mom as well that's why Inuyasha thought of Kikyo when he saw his daughter as a human. Sorry they're a little OOC in this one...  
_


	15. Chapter 15

PART 10 Kikyo's Sadness And Sesshoumaru

Aijou stared up at her mother without a word. From what she could see in the light of the moon and Kikyo's Miko aura she did indeed look a lot like her mother. Even the skin color was the same. _Mother... _she thought. _I didn't think I'd ever be able to meet you..._

Kikyo stared down at her daughter with that sad loving smile. "You're father and you are so much alike," she said.

"Huh?" Aijou asked.

"You and Inuyasha are so much alike as well," Kikyo explained. "Though you look a lot like me you have the same temperment." She sat straight up and looked as if she was about to jumped down from the tree. Aijou wished she would. "You both have bad tempers and are stubborn."

"I have a reason to be!" her daughter protested. "That Kagome brat is trying to steal father away from you!"

Kikyo jumped down from the tree and walked over to her daughter. "Are you trying to keep that from happening?" the miko asked.

"Yes," Aijou replied, her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't want anyone else to be with him! Nobody else _should_ be with him but you! If he and her get together we'll never be a family!"

"I know," Kikyo said sadly. "But there is nothing I can do to change his mind. I'm dead remember. What chance do I have at getting him back?"

Aijou held up her bow. "I'll give you that chance!" she declared.

Kikyo stared at her a moment. "Your only way of giving me than chance is by killing Kagome," she told her. "I cannot do that and never tried. I'm not planning on it either."

"You might not but I am," her daughter told her. "She has no right to be here. This isn't her time, she should not have been allowed to enter it."

"But she did," Kikyo reminded her. "And now there is nothing that can be changed."

"I can change things," Aijou told her angrily. "I must change things!"

"You can't change things," Kikyo said sadly. "There's nothing you can do to make things happen differently. Nothing. You can't go back Aijou. You can only go forward."

Aijou stared at her mother in confusion. "Are you saying you want Kagome to be with father?"

Kikyo shook her head. "No," she replied. "I don't but I can't keep him from going to her. I can try to keep him away but it won't do anything. All that girl has to do is appear and Inuyasha suddenly acts as if he's done something wrong even though he really hasn't."

"I know," Aijou said, her clenched fists shaking. "And it's not fair!"

Kikyo reached out her hand and touched her daughter's shoulder. "But what can you do?" she asked. "What can I do? What will make him change? What will make him stop? What does he see in her anyway? A girl who understands him or... my reflection in her face?"  
Aijou refused to admit that Kagome looked a little like her mother. Yet she had said it before. She remembered herself saying _"You think you can come here from the future and throw yourself at my father, you whore! You think you can come waltzing in here with my mother's face and your long, skimpy, slutty legs and steal my father away? Back off, you bitch!" _Even she had seem the similarity.

"Does it hurt you to see that kind of person with the same looks as you?" Aijou asked.

"A little," Kikyo admitted. "But it also tells me that in Inuyasha's heart that he still feels for me whether he wants to admit it or not."

"Mother, what exactly happened between you and father the day you had me?" the girl asked.

Kikyo couldn't answer that clearly. "I don't know," she admitted. "One minute he was telling me that he wanted to become human for your sake and then the next minute he tells me he doesn't want to become human and doesn't care about our baby at all." Kikyo stared into the sky as if reliving the memory. "I still remember that day. I was on my way to the Sacred Tree to meet with him when he came up behind me and wounded me. After he left me lying there I started to feel as if he really _had _lied to me then realized that couldn't be true. I went after him and discovered him destroying the village. I chased him out of the village and back into the forest. I wanted him to stop so I could talk to him so I accidently shot him with a sealing arrow. I thought I had killed him and didn't want him to die alone. I died after I had you because I wanted to be with him but I also wanted you to live and have the life I could never have. It would have been cruel to let you die as well. After I died I had the Sacred Jewel burned with me so nobody could ever use it again... but... five hundred years later..."

"Kagome was born and pulled into the well," Aijou finished. "And began all the trouble that's happening now."

"Yes," Kikyo said her voice even sadder. "Thus began all the trouble we've been having now."

"We have to do something!" Aijou exclaimed in depseration. "We have to undo everything Kagome caused to happen!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Kikyo asked. "The only way to do that is to use the Sacred Jewel to cast Naraku into Hell. Once he and the Jewel are out of this world..."

"Kagome can go home," Aijou finished for her. "But I can't wait that long."

"But you must."

"Why must I?"

"I..."

Aijou gave her mother a look. "What are you planning?" she asked.

Kikyo shook her head. "It's best if I don't tell anyone."

The miko's daughter suddenly understood. "Oh," she said. "But while you're doing that I have to figure out a way to deal with that brat."

"Aijou..."

"Yes, mother?"

"What are you going to do?"

The demon miko gave no answer. She couldn't tell her mother about the deal she'd made with that mysterious person and she couldn't tell her what else she was planning. If she did...

Aijou smiled. "Don't worry about it," she said sweetly. "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

Kikyo couldn't say anything. This was her daughter but she had the strangest feeling Aijou might just do something she would regret if she wasn't careful. Kikyo knew Aijou dispised Kagome and would do anything to remove her from her father's side even kill. _I just hope she's careful and doesn't do something unforgiveable._

"I must return to father and the others now," Aijou told her. "I have to keep an eye on Kagome and father."

"Okay," Kikyo said hugging her daughter lovingly. "Just be careful and please don't do anything foolish."

"Don't worry," Aijou said smiling as her mother let her go. "I won't."  
Then the two parted.

* * *

Aijou went back into the trees and tried to remember the way she had come from. "Did I come from that direction or the other?" she asked herself as she looked around and tried to distinguish tree from tree. "Oh! I can't remember! I guess I have to guess." She turned around in a complete circle then pointed in a random direction. "That way!"

She started walking. She walked for about a half hour then realized she was lost. "Crap!" she exclaimed as she leaned against a tree. "I hate it when I become human! I always get so lost! I hope the sun comes up soon. Then I can pick up my father's scent and find them again. Until then I guess I'll just have to keep walking."

And walk she did. Farther and farther into the forest as she tried to remember where she had come from. Suddenly the ground below he gave way she she felt herself falling down a ravine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed rolling head over heals.

When she came to a stop she landed flat on her face. "Ow!" she wailed pushing herself up. "My poor face!"

When she opened her eyes she found herself staring at a pair of greenish colored shoes. "Eh?" She looked up. Someone in a white outfit and bluish colored armour stared down at her. Around his right arm was a huge fluffy thing. Beyond that was a pretty face with a creasent moon tattoo on his forehead. "Uh..."

The demon stared down at her. "Look what I found," he said under his breath. "Another village girl who lost her way while picking herbs."

"Village girl?" Aijou exclaimed. "I'm not a village girl. I'm a priestess!"

"Uh huh," he said mildly. He reached down and grabbed her arm. With a slight jerk he pulled her to her feet. "Priestess aren't usually that clumsy."

"I'm not clumsy!" Aijou protested. "I just accidenlty stepped too close to the edge!"

"I'm sure you did," he said in a voice that told her he didn't believe her. He put his hand on her necklase and looked at the tooth hanging from it. _A demon's fang..._

Aijou pulled away from him. "Don't touch me," she told him. "I don't like it."

"Whatever, human," he said turning away from her. "I think you should get back to your village now before you get hurt. There are dangerous animals in these woods."

"I'm not a human!" she shouted after him.

He stopped and looked back at her. "You look like a human," he said.

"I'm only three fourth's human," she informed him, grasping the tooth hanging around her neck.

He turned around. "Three fourth's human," he said staring at her curiously. "That means one of your parent's was a half demon."

"So?" she challenged. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"You have bad blood," he informed her. "A lot of bad blood. "

"Bad blood?" she asked. "You mean me human blood?"

"That's exactly what I ment," he replied.

Aijou glared at him. "My blood is not different than yours, full blood!" she shouted angrily. "You think you're better than me because I'm part human."

"Mostly human," he told her. "And our blood _is_ different. Very different."

"No," she said softly. "No it's not."

The full demon walked up to her and stared at her searchingly. "Your temper is very familiar," he mused. "It reminds me of someone... tell me Priestess, what its your father's name?"

"Inuyasha," she said said taking a small step back and grasping her fang again. "Why do you want to know?"

_Ah, so I was right after all. _The demon's face turned to one of dislike. "My brother's child," he muttered under his breath.

Aijou heard him anyway. "What?" she asked.

The demon looked back at her. He weighed being nice or being rude to her and spoke with his emotions about halfway. "That _hanyou_ that was your father is my half brother," he told her his voice a mixture between amusement and annoyance. "You're my half niece."

Aijou stared at him. _Is this father's brother? _she wondered as the words sunk in. _I did hear father mention him once. _There was only one way to be sure. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Sesshoumaru," he replied. "Lord Sesshoumaru."

Right then Aijou wasn't sure if she was safe anymore.

_A/N_

_I finally figured out how to get Sesshy in the fic. Mwahahahaha! Well hope you liked the chapter. See ya next week. BTW Kikyo doesn't want Aijou to kill Kagome but if the girl tries she's not going to stop her. To you Kikyo haters. KIKYO NEVER TRIED TO KILL KAGOME! EVER! IN THAT EPISODE WHERE SHE TOOK THE SHARDS SHE WASN'T AIMING FOR KAGOME, SHE WAS AIMING FOR THE GROUND TO SCARE HER. _


	16. Chapter 16

PART 11 Sesshy's Attempt At Murder And The Talisman Breaks

_**A/N It worked this time! Yah! **_

"So you're my father's brother?" Aijou asked taking a step back.

"I think I just said that," he replied eyeing her up and down. "I didn't know my brother had a daughter." Suddenly he lifted his hand. "But now that I know what you are I won't stand for it. I can't have more of your kind on this planet!"

Aijou started to get the feeling that she had just met the greater of two evils. She started to back away from Sesshoumaru as her hands twisted her bow around. "What are you saying?" she demanded.

"I'm saying," Sesshoumaru's claws started glowing bright green. "I think I'll be rid of you just to teach my brother a lesson!"

He moved his hand and a long poison wip appeared in it. "Die!" he shouted slashing at her with the wip.

Hot green acid hit her in the face and she screamed as she fell back. The girl landed on the ground and rolled sideways to avoid the wip again. Sesshoumaru stepped on her foot to keep her from running away. He raised his hand again and tried to hit her again.

Aijou grabbed an arrow out of her quiver and notched it to her bow. She turned sideways and shot it at his face.

Sesshy saw it coming and his reflexes pulled his head back just in time to avoid getting his head blown open.

Aijou kicked Sesshoumaru's foot off her ankle and as she got up she smacked at his face with her bow. Sesshoumaru grabbed the bow and tried to yank it out of her hand. She held on tight and scored a mark with her foot between his legs.

"GAH!" he grunted letting her bow go and falling over. "Cheap shotter." He lunged at her.

Aijou jumped out of the way and started running into the forest. She turned back to Sesshoumaru and aimed her bow at his face and fired. He lifted his hand and caught it between his fingers. The poison in his hand disolved it. "I think you'd better run," he said in a monotone.

Aijou stared at him a moment then bolted. She heard him running after her and knew that if he caught her she would be dead. She looked toward the sky. The sun was starting to rise. _Just a few more minutes, _she thought as she ran and looked over her shoulder. _I have to find the others._

The forest was getting brighter and as it did she suddenly felt herself returning to normal. Her hair was slowly returning to it's silvery color and her skin and eyes were also returning to their normal pigment. She even felt her sence of smell getting better and she could pick up her father's scent as well as Sesshoumaru's. _Now I just have to find them..._

Suddenly she tripped over a tree root and fell to the hard ground. She cried out in pain then tried to push herself back up. She heard a sound behind her and saw Sesshouamru coming at her. Pushing with her hands she rolled over again and aimed her bow at him and fired.

Sesshy used his wip to knock it away. _Okay, so my arrows aren't going to cut it this time. _she thought. She pushed herself back up and faced him. She grasped her talisman in her hand. _I'll have to use this..._

Raising the fang she poured her powers into the talisman and held it toward him. A pink demon aura grew around it as her powers and the fang's merged. She saw that Sesshoumaru seemed to hesitate. Maybe he was surprised to see her using something else to fight with.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. "_Omighoshi!" _(I dunno I made it up).

A huge amount of demonic and sacred energy shot at him and he just barely avoided it in time. She dropped the fang when she realized he had avoided it and the fang hung from the silk chain around her neck. Then she didn't wait around for him to try going after her again and ran like hell. _Now I'm drained, _she thought. _I should have waited for that._

* * *

Inuyasha heard a scream in the forest and stopped argueing with Kagome. "What was that?" Sango asked as she and the others finally caught up with them and came out of the trees.

Two familair smells swirled in the air at the same time. _Aijou and... _he growled angrily. _Sesshoumaru!_ He ran into the trees before anyone could stop him. _Aijou is in danger. I have to find her..._

It turned out he didn't need to. Just then the girl came running out of the trees, looking over her shoulder as if the Grim Reaper were after her.

"Aijou!" he shouted as she came at him.

The demon miko looked forward and stared at him. "Father!" she shouted starting to run faster at the sight of him.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru appeared over her. He had his sword out (his deadly on Toukinjin or Toujinshi whatever it's called) and looked like he was going to run her though with it.

"Aijou, look out!" Inuyasha shouted.

The girl turned around and stared at Sesshouramur in horror. _I thought I got away from him! _

"Die, daughter of my hanyou brother!" he shouted, slashing at her.

Aijou fell back so he missed her body by inches. Instead his sword's blade slashed against Inuyash's demon fang around the girl's neck. The blade easily sliced into it and broke it in half. When this happened a bright red light flashed from it and strange dark blood shot out of it. Aijou stared at the broken fang in horror as the fang's dark blood splattered all over her blue clothing. "My...," she said with trembling lips.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling out his Tetsusugia. "Gat away from her!"

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and sheithed his sword. "Fine," he said reaching down and grabbing the collar of her robes. "She's not worth my time anyway." he flung her aside. "I'd rather get rid of you instead!" then he charged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held up his sword in a defensive position and got ready to come at his brother. _Why did Aijou have to run into Sesshoumaru? _he wondered. _I knew this would happen if they ever met. I should have gone after her instead of getting into that fight with Kagome!_

Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword again and the two brothers clashed.

Aijou watched them a moment as she got up then saw her broken talisman on the ground. Scrambling over to it she took the broken fang in her hands and stared at it in horror and disbelieve. "How could this have happened?" she asked herself. "How could he have broken this? Why did he break it? How dare he break it!" Unnoticed by everyone a dark red aura started to rise around her body.

By then the others had finally caught up with Inuyasha. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha shouted looking at them. "Sango can you see if Aijou is all right?"

"Okay," the woman said dashing around the two fighters toward the miko who was still kneeling on the ground. When she got close she stopped in her tracks when she saw the aura. "Aijou," she said uncertainly.

The demon miko growled slightly.

"Ai... are you all right?" the demon killer asked.

Aijou looked at her sharply. Sango that the demon miko's eyes had turned red and her face looked a lot like Inuasha's when he was in his full blood demon form. The woman took a step back. "Aijou...?" she stammered.

Aijou looked away from her and fixed her eyes on Sesshouamru and Inuyasha. she glared at her uncle hatefully. _Nobody breaks my father's fang! _Slowly she stood up and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. She rested it against the bow and took aim at the demon as the shaft glowed redly. _I am not going to let you get away with it!_

Then she fired.

* * *

Sesshoumaru noticed something red out of the corner of his eye the same time Inuyasha did.

"Inuyasha look out!" Miroku shouted.

Inuyasha moved slightly and the arrow missed him. It didn't miss Sesshoumaru. It hit his armor and broke it, scattering bits of metal on the ground. Sesshoumaru stared at his broken armor in surprise. _What? _he looked to where he'd thrown Aijou.

When he saw her he stared at her. He saw she looked a whole lot different than she had just a few minutes ago. Her eyes were a hateful red color and her face had dark markings on it. Her fingernails had grown longer and looked more like Inuyasha's. He noticed she saw aiming another arrow at him.

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted angrily, her voice a strange echo. "If you want to live you will get out of here right now! Otherwise..." she pulled back on the bow farther and the arrow started to glow dark red. "I'll send you to hell!"

Sesshouamru stared at her a little longer then shiethed his sword. He wasn't scared of the girl in fact he looked quite pleased with how she looked now. He turned to Inuyasha. "You're daughter is more of a demon than you are," he said before he disappeared.

When he was gone everyone stared at Aijou. The miko glared at them all as she slowly put the arrow back in her quiver and and set her bow in the quiver as well.

Inuyasha came at her slowly. _It happened, _he thought as he walked inch by inch toward her. _But how? Why? Is this even possible?_

"Aijou," he said putting out his hand. "Aijou."

The girl stared at him. "Fa.. fahter..." she stammered.

"It's okay," he said as he came at her. "It'll be okay. You have to calm down, okay?"

The miko took a step toward him. She seemed to be calming down. Her features started to turn more normal as the half demon talked to her. "Come here," he was saying to her. "You'll be fine."

And she would have been if Kagome hadn't of chosen that moment to say. "Inuyasha."

Just the sound of the girl's voice filled the miko with new anger. Turning her attention on the school girl her features again turned demonic and, letting out a deep throated growl, she lunged at the girl!

_A/N_

_BWAHAAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA! I got some help for this chapter from my sister. As I wrote I got this weird idea in my head to have the fang Inuyasha gave her mom to give her have something to do with demon blood lying dormant and for some reason I wanted the girl to go phsyco.. And for those of you who might have wanted Aijou to get her's she got it. Yeah , I know it's probably been done like a million times before but I tried to be original. I mean, how many other fics are there out there where Inuyasha had a kid by Kikyo? All well. I hope you all don't hate and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Till next time. _


	17. Chapter 17

PART 12 Calm Down

Kagome screamed as red eyed Aijou landed on top of her. The demon priestess immediately began tearing away at the girls face and arms, creating bloody gashes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed watching his daughter tear at the girl.

Sango and Miroku grabbed Aijou by the arms and tried to pull her off the girl. Aijou growled and bit Miroku's hand.

"Ow!" he wailed letting her go and rubbing his hand. Blood oozed from the deep wound. "Oh my god! Her teeth are sharper than razers!"

"What's wrong with her?" Sango wanted to know as she tried to pull Aijou off the other girl. "Why is she acting like this? She was fine earlier!"

Nobody had any ideas. Then Inuyasha noticed something on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. He stared at the thing. It was Aijou's talisman. It seemed to have been broken. Dark red blood was still dropping from it and burned his skin like acid. Yelping he let it go and the fang fell back onto the ground.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Nothing...," he said staring at his hand, which was trembling. He flicked the acid off it and turned to Aijou.

"I will tear your lying tongue out, bitch!" the demon miko screamed at Kagome, tearing at her hair.

Inuyasha grabbed the girl's arm and roughly yanked her off Kagome. As Sango held her back Inuyasha raised his hand and slapped the girl across the face. "Stop it!" he shouted at her. "Stop it right now!"

A heart beat pulsed through his ears as the girl glared at him. When she looked like this she didn't look anything like Kikyo. She looked like... _him!_

_Nani! (What!)_

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled at him. "Don't hit her! It'll only make her angrier!"

"Then what am I suppost to do?" he demanded.

"Try talking to her like you did before," she adviced. "She seemed to be calming down when you did."

It was worth a shot to try again. It wasn't her fault she was acting this way. Something had happened to her when she'd run into Sesshoumaru. He couldn't affort to be mad at her. Not right now anyway.

"Aijou," he said after he composed himself. "You have to calm down."

"Why should I?" she demanded, straining against Sango's hold. "I'll calm down when I tear that bitches head off!"

"Aijou..." Inuyasha tried again. "Listen to me. You don't want to tear anyone's head off. You wanted me to help you. Well here I am. I'll help you but you have to listen to me first."

She stared at him. She was listening.

"Look, I love you," he said grasping at random thoughts as they came to him. "You're my daughter right?"

"Yes," she said, her voice a bit calmer.

"If you love me back you'll calm down and think before you do anything rash," he went on. "If you do we can talk about it later. Okay?"

"Why should I?" she demanded. "Why deny it before! Why are you suddenly changing your mind?"

"Do you think Kikyo would want you to act this way?" he asked, knowing mentioning the woman's name was bound to help the girl think clearly.

It seemed to do something. Aijou's eyes and face weren't as shadowed and possessed looking anymore. Her features seemed to be returning to normal. _Good. _It was working.

Inuyasha kept on talking, knowing the more he did the calmer the girl would get. "You're not yourself right now, Aijou," he said putting out his hand as if to touch her face, which he did. "You have to stop being so angry."

Aijou closed her eyes as her father's hand gently carrest her face. She'd waited so long for him to do that. She knew it would probably be a one time thing, he might never speak to her again after this, but for now she wanted it to last as long as she could.

"Aijou," he said again.

"Father," she said opening her eyes. They had returned to normal now and her features were no longer hateful. She was calm now. "Thank you... and... I'm..." she didn't finish. Her knees buckled under her and she fainted.

* * *

Sango treated Kagome's wounds as Inuyasha and Miroku kept an eye on the sleeping Aijou. Inuyasha was there for two reasons. To watch his daughter and to make sure Miroku didn't try anything. He stared at the demon miko for a few minutes then looked down at his hand. He'd decided to learn more about the broken fang and had gotten it back again. Now that Aijou was calm it seemed the talisman wasn't bleeding anymore. No new acid was dripping from it.

_Hmm... _he thought, turning it over in his hand. _Why does this thing look so familair?  
_"Mmmmm," a soft voice moaned.

Inuyasha looked up. He looked over at Aijou and saw her stirring. _She's waking up._

The girl opened her golden eyes and locked them with Inuyasha's. "Aijou," he said staring down at her.

"Inu...yasha...," she moaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "What happened? Where am I?"

_She doesn't remember?_

"Nothing important happened," he told her.

"Yes something did!" Kagome shouted from where she was sitting, she could hear them talking even from ten feet away. "You tried to kill me! What's the matter with you?"

"Kagome," Sango said in an emotionless voice. "Shut up."

Kagome stared at Sango in shock. _Did she just tell me to shut up?_

"I..," Aijou stared at brused and beaten Kagome for a moment then looked at Inuyasha. "What? Is that true?"

"Afraid so," Miroku told her. "You lost your temper and tried to kill Kagome."

Inuyasha punched the monk into the ground. "Don't tell her that!" he shouted angrily. "It wasn't her fault! Sesshoumaru did something to her!"

"Sessh... houmaru..." she said slowly. "Your brother."

He nodded. "Why was he trying to kill you?"

Aijou could remember that. "He said I had bad blood," she replied, not looking at anyone. "Because I am only part demon."

_So that's why he was trying to kill her! Figures. What's with him and half and fourth demons anyway?_

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "We should have known," he said. "But Sesshoumaru might have had other reasons for trying to kill you."

"Are you saying I did something to him to make him mad at me?" Aijou demanded. "I didn't do anything to him! He figured out who and what I am and tried to kill me! He wanted to kill me to teach you a lesson!" she pointed at Inuyasha.

He stared at her. "Me?" he asked, surprised. "Why me?"

"He knows I'm your daughter," she replied. "He figured it out! He figured it out a whole lot faster than you did!"

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"I don't want to hear it!" she looked away from him as she suddenly felt tears in her eyes. "You're just going to lie again!"

"I..."

"Inuyasha," Sango cut in. The half demon looked over at her. She shook her head and he said nothing.

Aijou took a few deep breaths to compose herself. When she was calmed down again she stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded.

"For a walk," she told him, looking over her shoulder. "I need to clear my head."

"Bu..." Sango shook her head again.

Aijou walked away and disappeared amoung the trees. When she was gone Inuyasha glared at Sango. "Why did you do that?" he demanded.

"Because," she said. "You'll only make it worse." She was done helping Kagome so she stood up.

"Where are _you _going?" Inuyasha asked her.

"For a walk," she replied.

The she too disappeared into the trees.

_A/N_

_Sorry this chapter was so short. I got kicked off the comp halfway through making this chapter and by the time I got back on I lost my inspiration. I hate it when that happens. All well. I hope it was okay anyway. _


	18. Chapter 18

PART 13 An Agreement

Sango walked about three hundred yards into the woods then stopped and leaned against a tree. She was trying to figure out Aijou's strange demonic transformation. She'd always thought that only happened to full and half demons. _I wonder what caused it? _she asked herself looking up at the sky. _I just hope it doesn't happen again. If it does she might go after more than Kagome. I can sorta understand why she singled the girl out but she really needs to stop being so mean to the girl. Maybe I can get her to agree on something. Like maybe... if she promises not to be so mean to Kagome we'll let her... _Sango couldn't think of anything to bargin with.

Just then she heard a strange song wavering through the brush. Someone was singing and they sounded like they were close by. _I wonder who it is, _the woman thought pushing herself away from the tree and following the voice. _It sounds familiar yet not..._

_Be there death.  
Be there mourning.  
I will love you.  
Without scorning. _

_The demon and the angel.  
The light and the dark.  
Why keep them away?  
The dove and the lark? _

_The raven, the stalker, the evil one.  
Kills the angel and blames her loved one.  
_

_Heaven's wrath and Hell's fire.  
No more love and heart's desire.  
Will you stay or will you go?  
Hold my hand or let it go. _

_Stay with me one more night.  
Stay with me until first light.  
_

_Hold my hand  
And promise me dear.  
That in your heart,  
You'll keep me near. _

_The angel holds out her hand  
And whispers to him one final command.  
"Keep your heart pure and raise our child.  
For my light is gone..."_

_"Hold me one last time my love.  
Hold me till my last breathe.  
For I will love you.  
Even after death!"_

By then Sango had found the singer. She stared at them not sure she was seeing what she thought she was. She saw Aijou sitting on a fallen log, staring at a small Priestess doll, and singing as if her heart had broken.

"Aijou...," Sango said in a low voice. "What is she doing?"

Just then the girl stopped singing and looked in the woman's direction. Sango instantly hid behind the tree.

"I see you, Sango," the miko said. "You don't have to hide. Come out in the open. I'm not going to bite you."

Sango peeked out again and stood next to the tree. "What were you singing?" she asked.

Aijou looked away and smiled sadly. "A song I wrote about my parents," she replied looking at the doll she was holding.

"What's that?" Sango asked walking up to her, she indicated the doll.

"A doll I made when I was little," the demon replied. "I made it with help from my Aunt Kaede and then made her a priestess like mother was."

"Oh," Sango said standing beside the log. "Can I sit down?"

Aijou shrugged. "I don't care," she said.

The demon hunter sat down. A short silence followed until Aijou asked. "Did I hurt her badly?"

Sango stared at her a moment in shock. Was Aijou feeling guilty for hurting Kagome?

"Not too bad," the woman replied. "You gave her a few bruises and cuts but nothing serious."

"That's good I guess," Aijou said. "At least father will be happy about it..."

Sango noticed Aijou looked so sad. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The miko looked at her. "I just can't stand to see them together," she told her. "It makes me sick. I know she's probably not a whore for real but that's just how I feel. I mean, mother is still here even if she is just a clay doll who needs souls to live. Shouldn't he be trying to get her back?"

"Aijou," Sango began. "Did you ever ask Inuyasha why he never goes after Kikyo?"

"Because of Kagome?"

"No, not really," Sango told her. "Inuyasha wants to avenge Kikyo's death. Until it is he can't do anything for her. He still loves Kikyo. He's told us that many times, even if Kagome doesn't like hearing it, that he can't stop thinking about her. Never."

Aijou locked eyes with the demon hunter. "Really?" she asked. "Is that really true?"

"Yes," Sango said smiling slightly. "He still loves her with all his heart. He has some feelings for Kagome but Kikyo has his heart."

"I'm glad," Aijou said feeling better now that she knew more of the situation.

"Now that you know will you try not to get so upset about Kagome?" Sango asked.

Aijou didn't like the question and took awhile to answer it. She knew she'd never get to like Kagome but she could try to be less mean to her. For now anyway. "I'll try," the miko said nodding slowly. "But don't expect me to remember all the time."

"I just hope you'll try your best."  
"Yeah..."

"Let's go back to the others now," Sango said standing back up. "The others will worry if we don't get back soon."

"Okay," the girl agreed, getting up as well. "And Sango."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Close by Kikyo was watching the whole conversation from the shadows of the forest. She'd heard the whole story and it made her heart happy and sad to hear that Inuyasha still loved her. She was glad Sango finally told Aijou the whole story. Maybe now the girl would have better control of her feelings.

"Thank you, Sango," the Miko said as her soul collectors flew around her. "Thank you for telling her the truth."

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Inuyasha asked as Aijou and Sango returned together. "And what were you doing?"

"Just talking," Sango replied.

"About what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Sango informed him. "Just a little conversation between women."

"Oh," and Inuyasha immediately lost interest.

Kagome was still in a grumpy mood and she glared at Aijou who ignored her. "I would appreciate if you apoligized for attacking me," she said to the miko.

Aijou gave her a cold stare but neither said nor did anything. She wasn't about to get into another fight with the stupid school girl and besides; she had other things to worry about. "Has any of you seen my fang?" she asked.

"Your what?" Miroku asked.

"My fang," she explained. "I was wearing it around my neck until it got broken. Oh, I hope I haven't lost it! It was the only thing I have of my father!"

Inuyasha held the broken tooth up. "Here it is," he replied.

The miko walked over to him. "Where did you find it?" she asked.

"I picked it up after we got you to calm down," he explained. "I didn't think you'd want to get rid of it even though it got broken." He dropped it into her hand. "But there is something strange about it. When it broke you went crazy. If you are only a fourth demon that wouldn't happen, would it?"

Aijou couldn't answer that. She had no way of answering it. All she knew was that when the fang had broken she'd suddenly felt very bitter and hateful. It was as if a killer nature was suddenly woken up. A killer nature she couldn't control and dreaded intensly.

_This fang must have kept it from awakening, _she thought as she stared at it. _Could it be that when a parent of a half or fourth demon gives the child a fang or something else from their own body that it it used to keep a demon nature dormant? And the only way to awaken that nature is by breaking it..._

It was something to think about but also a scary thought. If it were true then her Demon Nature could flare up again. That thought made her grow cold. What if it flared up again and she attacked more than just Kagome? What if she attacked her own parents next time?

_I won't let it happen, _she thought as she tied the broken fang around her neck again. _If I can help it I'll figure out a way to get rid of it. For good!_

_A/N_

_Do you remember that song? It's the one Aijou was singing in Chapter 5._

_Well I got two chapters up this week. I ran out of inspiration the other day and couldn't remember what I was going to put next. My sister suggested that Aijou make friends with Sango so I'm like "Okay" Sango and Aijou are friends now. I'm glad I was able to come up with something again. I hope you all like the chapter and if you wanna be mean about something shut up and brood about it to yourself because when you get mad at me you're just being petty, and it doesn't do anything for either of us, and I don't care what you have to say anyway, so don't tell me. _


	19. Chapter 19

PART 14 KAGOME'S STUPIDITY AND SESSHOUMARU'S ANNOYANCE

That night things were peacefull between the Inuyasha group and Aijou. She actually found she enjoyed their company except for Kagome's. There was just something about that girl that got under the miko's skin. But she stayed true to her promise with Sango and tried not to be too rude to the girl. So instead of even talking to her she ignored her. Kagome seemed to ignore her back so the feeling was mutual. It didn't bother anyone though. At least the two girls weren't at each other's throats and Inuyasha was enjoying the icy silence between the girls though it made Shippo nervous. He didn't like the looks Kagome was giving Inuyasha and everyone. They scared him.

"Kagome," he said nervously sitting down beside her. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Who said I was in a bad mood?" she demanded.

"Um well you're kinda acting like you're in a bad mood," he told her cowering under her glare.

"I'm _not_ in a bad mood," she informed him. "I'm just a little... upset... that's all."

"Upset?" the fox demon asked. "Upset about what?"

"None of your business!" she snapped. "Stop asking me questions. Why don't you go bother Miroku instead?"

Shippo quivered in fear then ran away from Kagome. She watched him go then turned her head away with a humph. "Hmph! Everyone is against me now and it's all that Aijou's fault! Stupid fourth demon... I bet if I walked away right now nobody would even notice. In fact I think I'll do it just to see how they all react."

Then, without thinking to weigh the consiquenses for her actions the school girl got up and walked into the darkened woods without looking back.

* * *

Sango was the first to notice Kagome was gone. "Hey," she said looking around. "Where did Kagome go off to?"

"Maybe she had to go," Miroku suggested.

Sango slapped him. "Don't talk like that!" she scolded him.

"She was here a minute ago," Aijou said looking around for the school girl but not really bothering to do more than that. She could care less where Kagome went. "She probably just went for a walk or something."

"Without telling us?" Miroku asked. "If she were going home she'd announce it."

"Then she didn't go home," Inuyasha said getting up. "but I think we should go looking for her."

"Why bother?" Aijou wanted to know. "If she only went for a walk she'll come back."

"It's always a good idea to be sure," Inuyasha told her. "Besides without her how are we going to find the Jewel shards?"

"_I _can see the shards too you know," she said indignantly.

"I know that," he said. "But what if _you _get taken away from us too? Then who will see them?"

"I have no intention of being split up from you again," she protested.

"Still, we have to look for her," he reminded her. "if we don't who knows what trouble she'll get into."

_I hope she gets eaten by a bear, _the miko thought but didn't say. She was going to keep her promise to Sango even if it killed her. She didn't need anymore problems right now but Kagome going off on her own like that was just plain annoying and very childish. Why did she go and do that anyway?

"All right," she said getting up. "Let's go look for her. The sooner we find her the sooner we don't have to worry about her making trouble."

Everyone headed into the forest to look for Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was hopelessly lost. She had walked farther away than she had first thought and now she had no idea how to get back to the others. "Just great," she moaned leaning against a tree. "Why did I have to be so stupid?" She looked around herself. The dark forest seemed creepier than usual.

Thinsg looked dangerous now. Usually she was with Inuyasha and the others and them just being there made her feel safe. Now that she was by herself everything looked sinister and evil.

"Inuyasha!" she called into the trees when she heard a sound. "Is that you?"

"No," a voice said back.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

Someone in white came out of the trees with a little girl and an imp. Sesshouamru, and Rin, and Jaken.

"Sesshouamru!" Kagome exclaimed.

The demon glared at her. "Why are you out here all by yourself, girl?" he asked her in a voice that said he didn't really care. "Shouldn't you be with my little half brother?"

"I got lost," she replied.

"Oh," he said turning to go. "I hope you have fun with that."

"Wait!" she called after him.

The demon looked back at her annoyed. "What?" he asked.

"Can you help me find the others?" she asked.

He stared at her. "Why would I want to do that?" he demanded. "I don't even like you."

"Please!" she pleaded.

Jaken looked up at the demon lord. "Do you want me to deal with her, my lord?" he asked.

Sesshouamru shook his head. "No," he said. "Don't waste your time."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said just then.

"Yes, Rin?" he asked looking down at her.

"Who is she?" the little girl pointed at Kagome.

Sesshouamru looked at Kagome a moment then looked back at Rin. "A slut."

"I AM NOT A SLUT!" Kagome shouted.

"Whatever," he said shrugging. "I'm still not going to help you find my brother. If you hadn't of left him in the first place you wouldn't be lost. I won't be bothered with your problems. You should learn to think for yourself." then he took Rin's hand and walked away, leaving Kagome alone in the deep dark woods.

_A/N_

_I think I'm going to have to re-watch Inuaysha again. I forget how they act. Sorry about that. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy. Just to let you know I highly doubt Sesshouamru would ever bother helping Kagome with anything. He doesn't even like her. Why do people pair them up? He tried to kill her a lot of times!_


	20. Chapter 20

PART 15 The Hole And The Reluctant Miko

"We're not going to find her very quickly if we stick together," Sango said a few minutes later as the group searched the forest for Kagome.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Inuyasha asked looking at the demon hunter.

"Let's split up," she said.

"Why and in what way?"

"Because we'll find her faster that way and in groups of two," she replied. "I'll go with Miroku and Kirara can go with Aijou and Shippo can go with you."

"Why do I have to go with Shippo?" the half demon demanded.

"Because Kagome will be more likely to come to you if Shippo comes with you," she replied. "Besides; Kirara and Aijou need to get to know each other better."

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to argue then changed his mind. "Fine," he said sighing. "I'll take Shippo." He glared at the little fox demon. "Come on."

When everyone was in their proper split up search groups they all headed back into the deep dark woods.

* * *

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru disappear into the trees with a sinking heart. She should have _known_ Sesshoumaru wouldn't help her. She shouldn't have even bothered asking him.

But now since he was gone she had to keep trying to find her way back to the others and that ment moving from that spot. So move she did. She started walking and was so upset she didn't watch where she was going. One minute she was walking on solid ground the next she was out in space!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell into a deep dark hole in the ground. She landed on her butt and a huge cloud of dust rose up. "OW!"

She rubbed her rear as she got up and looked around herself then up. The hole was deep. It was too deep to climb out of. _Oh no! _she tried to climb out anyway because she didn't want to be in the hole but the dirt was loose and she just fell back in.

"Oh no!" she said out loud as she stared up. "What am I going to do now?"  
She was trapped.

* * *

"Now where could that little brat be?" Aijou asked herself as she and Kirara walked through the forest searching for Kagome. "That girl always has to make some kind of trouble. I don't see how the others put up with her?"

"Meow," Kirara mewed hopping up on her shoulder and giving her a scolding look. "Mew!"

"Yes, I know I know," Aijou said taking the cat off her shoulder and looking her in the face. "I shouldn't be talking mean about Kagome but that's how I feel. I can't help how I feel. I just don't like her. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Mew," Kirara said licking her hand.

Aijou giggled and set the cat down. "You're right," she said looking around herself. "As long as I don't think about it I won't be angry. I should just pretend she's one of the children from the village that wandered too far from home and got lost in the woods. That will keep my dislike for her in check."

Kirara meowed her agreement.

"Oh you think I should think of her that way too?"

"Mew!"

"All right then I will but only until we find her," Aijou told the cat. _If I do find her I wonder what I'll do? If she's in trouble will I help her or leave her to fend for herself. She needs to learn to defend herself anyway. She does have a bow and arrows... if she runs into trouble she'd better use them otherwise they'll just go to waste!_

_

* * *

_

Kagome tried not to panic. That would be the _worst_ thing she could ever do.

_Just stay calm girl, _she told herself breathing deeply. _Someone will come along and get you out you just have to be patient. Just stay calm... breathe Kagome breathe..._

Whether or not she was going to stay calm she decided to make sure someone did find her. She opened her mouth and screamed. "HELP ME!"

* * *

Aijou heard someone shouting and stopped to listen. _What is that? _she wondered. _What loud mouth is screaming their head off like that? Don't they know it's dangerous to be that loud in the woods? They could be attacked by wolves. _

The it accurred to her that that loud mouth might be Kagome and she might be in trouble. _Well if she is in trouble I'd better go look for her. All I have to do is follow the sound of her voice. That is **if **she doesn't go hourse from all that screaming. _

She looked at Kirara who had also heard the noise. "Shall we?" she asked the cat.

"Meow." she said.

* * *

Kagome stopped screaming and listened. For a few minutes there was silence then she heard the sound of someone coming. Wanting to make sure they knew where she was, she shouted. "HELP! I FELL IN A HOLE AND CAN'T GET OUT!"

A minute later a shadow fell over her. "Why am I not surprised," said a familiar voice.

Kagome looked up. She saw Aijou glaring down at her.

* * *

Aijou stared at the school girl for a minute without saying anything. She should have figured Kagome would be dumb enough to fall into a hole. It didn't matter now. Now all that mattered was whether she was going to get Kagome out of there or not. She didn't want to, she really didn't but...

* * *

Kagome stared up at Inuyasha's daughter with one question in her mind. _Will she help me out of here?_

_

* * *

_

Aijou contimplated that question a moment then made a descition. She had to help this girl. She was a miko and that ment helping people whether she liked them or not. She knelt down and stared at Kagome again. "Now how are we going to get you out of here?"

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. _She's actually going to help me?_

_

* * *

_

Aijou looked around for smething she could throw down to the girl. She didn't see anything and looked at Kirara. "Do you think you could get her out of there?" she asked.

"Meow," Kirara said turning into her bigger form. The cat flew down into the whole and landed beside Kagome. She waited for the girl to climb onto her back.

When Kagome did the cat demon flew out of the hole and landed beside Aijou. Kagome climbed off and faced the miko. "Thank you," she said.

"Don't thank me," she told her, in a voice that told the school girl she still didn't like her and never would. "Thank Kirara. _She's_ the one who got you out of the hole not me."

"Oh."

Aijou turned away from the girl. "Now that you are out we'd better get back to the others," she said. "It was their idea to go looking for you. I don't see why you went into the woods by yourself anyway. That was a very foolish thing to do. Don't you know that it's dangerous?"

"I," Kagome began. "I'm sorry."

Aijou looked over her shoulder and glared at the girl."You should be." she started to walk away. "C'mon, let's get back to the others."

_A/N_

_At least the two girl aren't fighting. I knew I was asking for it when I wrote the other chapter. Now all those annonomuse (Sp?) reviews are flaming me. The cowards! Aww who cares what they think anyway? They're just brats and hypocrites!_


	21. Chapter 21

PART 16 WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!

On the way back to the others Kagome wouldn't stop talking to Aijou. The girl kept on talking about Inuyasha and the Jewel Shards and Naraku and basically everything the group had gone through before Aijou had joined them. It seemed as if the girl was trying to make Aijou change her mind about hating her and accepting what Kagome called "her and Inuyasha's relationship". Aijou had absolutely no desire to change her mind and all the things Kagome was saying just made her even more angry.

"It's not like he doesn't go to Kikyo when she's in trouble," Kagome was saying as she Aijou and Kirara walked through the woods. "When he sees she's in trouble he goes and helps her out but then he'll come back to the group because he knows it upsets me."

"I don't care if him going to my mother upsets you," the miko growled looking over her shoulder and glaring at the girl. "I don't care _what_ upsets you. You don't belong here. You have absolutely no purpose for being here. Why don't you just go home?"

"I can't," Kagome said. "I'm the only one who sees the Jewels."

"I _can _see the Jewels too!" Aijou shouted turning on the girl. "They don't need you! Go home! Just go home to your own era and get back to your normal life of the school and math tests you're always complaining about!"

Kagome stared at Aijou a moment without saying anything. "They do so need me!" she finally burst out clenching her fists and pushing her face close to Aijou's. "They need me more than they need you!"  
Aijou's eyes turned slightly red as she leaned her face so close to Kagome's their noses almost touched. "Oh you really think they need you?" she asked in a dark voice. "You really think they need you more than me? The only thing you're good for is being in the way and screaming for the sidelines. Try using your stupid bow more often instead of just standing there! You're about as useful as a fire in the rain!"

" I am _not_ useless!" Kagome screamed angrily looking like she wanted to slap Aijou. She raised her hand to do so.

Aijou's hand came up and grabbed the girl's wrist twisting it slightly. "Oh really?" she challenged.

"Really."

Aijou rolled her eyes and let Kagome's arm go. She turned away from the girl and started walking away. "I'm not going to argue with you about it," the miko told her. "That would be stupid."

"So are you," Kagome said under her breath before she followed the other girl.

For a few minutes the girls walked in silence then Kagome started up again. "You know?' she began. "I saw Sesshoumaru awhile back."

"So?"

"He refused to help me find you and the others," the girl said. "Can you believe that?"

_Yes. And I can't blame him. _"So he left you to fend for yourself it seems?" Aijou implured feeling cocky.

"Yes," Kagome said. "Isn't that just mean? He could have at least pointed out which way he thought you all were and-"

Aijou couldn't stand it anymore. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" she demanded turning on the girl and swinging a punch at her. "I can't stand your constant chatter! It's annoying and pointless."

"Well I don't like long silences," Kagome went on.

"I don't care _what_ you like!"

"And I don't care what you don't like!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Can you two please stop arguing for a few minutes," a sad emotionless voice said suddenly.

Both girls stopped talking and looked toward the voice. It was Kikyo. She was standing between two trees with her soul collectors flying around her.

"Kikyo," Kagome said the same time Aijou said. "Mother."

Kikyo looked from one girl to the other. "Are you lost?" she asked.

"No," Aijou replied. "At least I'm not." she pointed at Kagome. "Kagome got lost and we had to look for her. I found her in a ditch and now we're going back to the others."

Kikyo shook her head. "You two alone isn't a good idea," she said with slight amusement in her voice. "Maybe I should go back with you to keep things peaceful."

Kagome was about to decline that offer but Aijou spoke up first. "That would be a great idea!" she said smiling. _This way she and dad can see each other._

"I know you want me to go with you Aijou," Kikyo said before she looked at Kagome. "But what about you."

Kagome shrugged and tried to act like she didn't care. "Whatever.,"

"Then it's settled," Aijou said taking her mother's hand. "Let's get going!'

_A/N_

_BWAHAHAHAHA! They were bound to get into a fight being left alone. Well now Kikyo's back in the picture! Yeah! hehehe. I always noticed Kagome sometimes brings up pointless things after random silences and it's just annoying like her stating the obvious. If Kagome's out of character. Well whatever. _


	22. Chapter 22

PART 17 A Little Bit Of Love

A few minutes later Aijou, Kikyo, and Kagome made it back to the campsite where Inuyasha and the others were waiting. When Inuyasha saw Aijou and Kagome step out of the trees he started for them saying. "Where have you two been? We were just about to go look for the both of you-"

At that moment Kikyo stepped out of the trees as well. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he took a step back.. "K-Kikyo...," he stammered.

Kikyo looked at him sadly then said. "Hello, Inuyasha..."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I found Kagome and Aijou walking around the the woods argueing and I decided to come back with them so they wouldn't kill each other on the way here," the miko replied not exactly looking at him. "I wasn't spying on anyone if that's what you're thinking. The village I'm currently residing in is close to here and I was on my way back from picking herbs when I heard those two."

"Oh," Inuyasha said looking at the two girls. "So they were fighting again were they?"

Aijou glared back at him. "I am not ever going to get along with Kagome and don't order me to because I won't obey."

"I wasn't going to," he informed her. "I would just like to know why you two always get into arguements whenever you are together."

"Because I hate her guts," Aijou told him directly.

"Well that about sums it up I think," Miroku said with liney eyes.

"I think I'd better be heading back to my village now," Kikyo said starting to leave.

"Wait," Aijou said grabbing her mother's arm.

Kikyo stopped and looked back at her daughter. "Aijou?' she said.

"It's late," the demon miko said. "Maybe you should wait until tomarrow before you head back."

Kikyo glanced at Kagome who was frowning and looking very grumpy. "I don't know..." she said.

"Please," Aijou begged her eyes filled with pleading.

Kikyo didn't want to say no to her daughter nor did she really want to leave her so soon. She smiled sadly and nodded. "Okay," she said to her. "I'll stay tonight."

Kagome scowled at Kikyo and stomped over to the fire Sango had made where she sat down and glared into the flames. _Stupid Aijou! Stupid Kikyo!_

* * *

Later that evening Kikyo said to Inuyasha. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" he asked looking up at her curiously.

The priestess glanced over at Kagome who was glaring at her. "Not here," she said. "Come with me."

Inuyasha was very curious about what Kikyo could want so he stood up and followed her into the forest. Kagome waited a moment then followed. What she didn't realized was Aijou was following _her._

* * *

When the lovers were a good distance away from the camp site Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and asked. "Have you figured it out yet?" she wanted to know.

"Figured out what?"

"Aijou."

He hesitated a moment. He was starting to understand a few things. Like the fang the girl wore around her neck. Now that he'd seen it up close he realized it _was_ one of his. Things were starting to become clearer for him. "I'm starting to," he replied putting his hands on his hips. "She had one of my fangs."

"Yes," Kikyo said looking at the sky. "That was to be given to her when she was old enough."

"I remember giving it to you," he said not looking her in the eye. "But... I still can't believe she's my child."

"Why?" Kikyo asked. "Do you think I had someone else's kid? You're the only person I ever had an intimate relationship with. Aijou is your child. What do you think I am? Some kind of whore?"

"No," he told her directly. "You're not a whore. Don't even assume I would think that! I would never think that! You were faithful."

"I still was," Kikyo informed him stepping a little closer to him. "I always have been. The day I died I didn't want to believe you would do such a horrible thing to me. I tried to make you stop so I could ask you why."

The half demon looked away. "And I ran away from you," he said feeling ashamed. "You didn't believe I would do such a thing and I didn't even give you a chance..."

Kikyo put her soft pale hand on his cheek. "It's okay," she said. "We have all the time in the world now."

"Yeah..." he said letting her hand stay where it was. "I just wish we could spend more time together."

"Well I'm here now," she said smiling sadly. "Why don't we do something now?"

Inuyasha didn't need any asking. He just didn't know what he could do in the short time they would be together before she had to leave again.

* * *

Meanwhile Kagome was spying on the lovers from behind some trees. She was watching them closely and if they tried anything she was going to walk in on them and pretend she was taking a walk when she "accidently" walked in on them. What she didn't realize was that Aijou was in the tree she was leaning against keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't try anything.

_What are they talking about anyway? _the school girl wondered. _What could they talk about? Are they catching up on things? Are they talking about me?_

"You stay where you are, wench," Aijou whispered to herself as she glared at Kagome from above. "If you even make one move from that spot toward them I'm going to fall on top of you and pin you down and pull out your voice box wiht my bare hands!"

* * *

"Have any ideas on what we could do?" Kikyo asked letting go of his face and looking him in the eye.

Inuyasha had one idea but he wasn't about to say it out loud. The suggestion might scare her away. Instead he moved his face forward and said it in her ear. She listened closely and hesitantly nodded her head. Inuyasha took her hand and they started walking away again.

* * *

Kagome had an idea what they were about to do and made a move to interrupt them before they tried anything. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Aijou shouted diving down from her spot in the tree.

Kagome looked upward just in time to see Aijou's blue kimonoed body flop down onto her big fat head! (I say that about everyone)

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo heard a crash and looked toward the spot it had come from. "What was that?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha had no idea. "Probably a wart hog." he tugged on her hand. "Let's go."

They walked away.

* * *

"Get off of me!" Kaogme grolwed at Aijou who was sitting on top of her.

"Not a chance in hell," Aijou said giving her a disgusted look. "You're staying right here until they come back from wherever they are going. I don't want you ruining their time together with your bratty stupidness."

"I'm not stupid."

"You're stupid to me."

"You're oppinion doesn't count!"

Aijou stuffed a clod of dirt in Kagome's mouth. "Oh shut up!"

Kagome spit the dirt out. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you talk to much!'

"I do not."

"You do too."

"Do not."

Aijou wapped Kagome over the head. "Shut up!"

"Ow!" Kagome wailed. "That hurt."

"It was suppost to."

"GET OFF ME!"

"SHUT UP!" this time Aijou hit Kagome in the head hard enough to knock her out. Kagome's body flopped to the ground, unconcious.

"Finally," Aijou said in relief. "Quiet."

_A/N_

_I'm sure I don't have to tell you what those two are going to do and I won't going into detail about it so don't ask and don't get nervous. Yes Aijou is going to keep Kagome in line anyway she can and yes there will be fluff in later chapters between Inuyasha and Kikyo who will be staying around longer as well. MWAHAAHAHAHAAAAA! I just need some suggestions on how to kill Kagome off. _


	23. Chapter 23

PART 18 Kouga's Encounter

The next morning Kikyo surprised everyone by saying she's stay with the group a little longer than she's recently promised. Kagome didn't like the idea but kept her mouth shut. Aijou was enthralled at the idea and gave her mother a hug to show her approval. Inuyasha also liked the idea and Kagome got the impression it was he who had convinced Kikyo to stay. But the girl wasn't about to find out and if she tried to, neither Kikyo or Inuyasha would be willing to explain.

"Let's get going," Inuyasha said as everyone got ready to go. "We still need to find Naraku's castle. I'm not going to let him get away with all the bad things he's done to everyone."

_Naraku, _Aijou thought. _They've been talking about him for as long as I've been with them. I wonder who he is. I wonder what he looks like.._

And about that time Kouga decided to finally show his wolfy head. A big tornado blew up and when the wind settled the wolf demon stood there in that cocky pose of his, grinning mockingly at Inuyasha. "Hey, Mutt Face," he greeted. "What kind of trouble are you getting my Kagome into now?"

Aijou stared at him. _His _Kagome? _She's leading two guys on? _the miko wondered. "You're in love with that wench?" she asked out loud.

Kouga looked at her, angry that anyone would call his beloved slut bag a wench. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Aijou," she replied not liking his attitude. "What of it?"

He walked up to her. "Your features are familiar," he said putting his hand around her neck and forcing her to look up at him. (well he is a rough wolf demon ya know). He studied her face then looked over at Inuyasha. "You look a little like Mutt Face over there."

"Kindly let me go," Aijou growled, grabbing his hand in hers and digging her fingernails into it. "And don't call Inuyasha a mutt."

They hurt him not more than a little pinch but he did let her go. His eyes were back on Kagome. He'd noticed a big lump on her head. "Kagome," he said walking up to her, his eyes full of concern. "What happened? Did Inuyasha do that to you?"

Before she could answer Inuyasha shouted. "I never touched her!"

"You'd better not," Kouga shot back.

Kikyo, who was watching the whole thing without comment, shook her head. _So there's more than Inuyasha that is under Kagome's spell. _Then she realized Inuyasha seemed more determind to stick by _her _now. That thought was comforting.

Aijou didn't think it was comforting at all (not the same thing). It sicken her. (That kagome was leading people on). She turned on Kagome. "How many more are there?" she demanded.

Kagome stared at her. "More what?" she asked.

"How many more men are you leading on?" she answered in anger. "You no good whore! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Don't talk to my Kagome like that!" Kouga ordered angrily.

Aijou glared at him with slightly red eyes. "And why shouldn't I?" she demanded. "She won't deny it! She's letting you think what you want! You know why? She loves the attention! She wants all the guys to stare at her!"

"I DO NOT!" Kagome protested angrily.

Aiou gave her a line eyed stare. "Oh really?" she asked.

"Really," Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

Aijou only shook her head. "Then tell him," she said.

"What?" the school girl asked.

"It's obvious you don't like him that way," the miko pointed out. "It's written all over your face." she closed her eyes and gave Kagome the floor. "So why don't you just tell him how you really feel?"

Kagome's eyes turned into tiny black dots and she sweatdropped. Other than that she said nothing.

_She's not going to tell him. _Aijou shook her head and looked away from the girl. _The whore!_

Inuyasha decided it was time to interfere and walked up to Aijou and grabbed her arm. "Come with me," he said leading her away from the wolf demon and Kagome.

"What did you do that for?" she demanded when the two were a good distance away from the others.

Inuyasha put a hand over her mouth and gave a tired sigh. "Don't start this up again," he ordered. "It's not worth it and I don't have any time for it right now."

The miko grabbed his hand and moved it away from her mouth. "Well it's true," she told him. "You know it's true."

Inuyasha shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked in an exasperated voice.

Aijou didn't even bother giving him an answer. She knew if she opened her mouth to say anything she would just say something mean and hurtful. Instead she shook her own head and folded her arms. "Didn't we have somewhere we were suppost to be going?" she asked.

Just then Inuyasha remembered. "Oh yeah," he said turning from her. "I forgot."

He started heading back to the others with Aijou following a few feet behind. She noticed Kouga was still there and he was holding Kagome's hands in his. The sight made the miko sick and just like always she couldn't keep her mouth shut. "I wouldn't get too attached to her," she adviced.

Kouga looked over at her. "Why not?" he demanded.

Aijou folded her arms and put on a careless pose. "Oh, nothing," she said. "It's just that she'll lead you on then drop you like a rock when she gets what she wants from you..."

"What is that suppost to mean?" he roared, letting Kagome go and storming over to the miko.

She shrugged and gave a helpless gesture. "Exactly what it sounds like," she informed him.

The wolf demon clenched his fists and looked like he wanted to strike her with them. Aijou just stood there, daring him too. She wasn't about to back down from someone who had insulted her father eariler. _Go ahead, _she thought. _You'll just regret that action._

As Kouga glared at her and took one more step forward then suddenly stopped. Something didn't seem right here. She wasn't trying to get out of the way. She just stood there with her arms folded, a blank yet taunting expression on her face. Daring eyes. Wait! Eyes! He stared at them again. They were turning red! Dark, dark red. The wolf demon wasn't sure what he was seeing but the closer he got the darker the red became. When he was about an inch from her, she whispered in a low voice, not fit for a woman of her features. "Are you sure you want to strike?"

And just then he was sure he didn't want to. He stared at her a little longer then unclenched his fist. He let it hang loose by his side. "No," he said, taking a step away from her. "I think I'll pass." he looked over at Inuyasha and the others. "See you later, Mutt Face!" then in a swirling gust of wind, he was gone.

"What was that about?" Sango asked looking the way he'd gone. "One minute he looked like he was going to hit her then he changed his mind."

"I wonder what she did," Miroku said, looking suspiciously at Aijou whose eyes had returned to their normal color.

"Who cares," Inuyasha said. "Just as long as he's gone. We don't need him hanging around with us causing problems." He looked at everyone. "Let's go." then he took Kikyo's hand and started walking.

_A/N_

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy the last few weeks. Well here ya go. This should tide you over after that long wait. Once again I am very sorry. I'll also try to give Sango and Miroku bigger roles later on. They need to do more than just stand around talking. _


	24. Chapter 24

PART 19 Invinsable Crow

Inuyasha and the rest of the party walked down a path in the forest without talking much. They didn't want to talk because they just didn't feel like it. Inuyasha and Kikyo were just content walking side by side with their hands intertwined. Sango and Miroku weren't talking because they just didn't want to. Shippo, who was being carried by Kagome wasn't talking because he was sleeping. Kirira wasn't talking because she was a cat. Kagome wasn't talking because she was too busy glaring at the lovers leading the way and Aijou wasn't talking because she was too happy to talk.

_Inuyasha, you jerk! _Kagome thought glaring at his back. _How can you be so inconsiderate? I wish something would happen. Something that would make you realize how much you care about me. _

Aijou glanced at Kagome who had the world's meanest expression plastered over her face. "What's your problem?" the miko demanded.

The school girl glared at her. "Like I'd tell you," she snapped.

"Fine then," Aijou said annoyed. "Like I care anyway. I bet I know what it is anyway."

"I bet you don't" Kagome challenged.

Aijou shrugged. "Whatever," she said.

When the girl looked away Kagome stuck her tongue out at her. _Brat! _she thought folding her arms. _I'd feel a lot better if you just didn't talk to me!_

000000

Far off in Naraku's castle the villian was watching Kagome through the magic mirror that belonged to Kanna. The way she was acting was interesting and he wondered if he could put her attitude to his own use. _The way she's acting now could make her vunerable, _he thought smiling evilly. _I bet I could get a better performance from her than I had with the other girl. _He got off the little pillow he'd been sitting on and set his cup of tea on the table. _I just have to figure out a way to get her..._

0000000

"Are we lost?" Miroku asked after about an hour. He looked around. "I'm sure we passed by these trees."

"All trees look the same," Sango told him.

"Not true," the monk corrected her. He pointed at some trees. "There's an elm tree. There's a sakura. There's a chessnut."

"Okay. I get it I get it," she said giving him a look. "But how can you tell if we passed by them already?"

Miroku sweatdropped. "Well let's see," he stared at one tree carefully "I distinctly remember us passing by a tree with a big beehive hole in the trunk." he pointed at an old gnarled tree. "That one has the same bee hive hole."

"Can is Miroku," Inuyasha called back to him. "This isn't the same area. If it were I would know and so would Kikyo." he looked at Kikyo. "Tell him this isn't the same place"

Kikyo gave him a very apoligetic look. "I'm afraid it is," she replied.

He stared at her. "WHAT!"

"I think we're lost," she replied. "I would have said something sooner but I was afraid I might be wrong."

"Just great," Inuyasha sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

"I guess we should go a different way," Sango suggested. She pointed in a direction. "I don't think we've gone that way yet."

"I think we have," Miroku corrected, ginving the area a suspiciosu look.

"Who asked you?" Sango demanded.

Sudden'y both Aijou and Kagoem froze in their tracks. Everyone looked back at them. "What now?" Inuyasha demanded.

"A jewel shard's close by," Aijou told him.

"Really?" he asked facing the two girls. "Where?"

Both girls pointed to their left. "That way!" they said in one voice then glared at each other challengingly.

"They don't need you telling them," Kaogme growled at Aijou. "They have me."

"Hey if I sense the jewel I'm going to tell them," Aijou shot back.

"Argue about it later," Inuyasha adviced heading in the direction they'd pointed. "Let's just go fine it."

Aijou instantly forgot about her fight. She turned and followed the others down the path leaving Kagome and Shippo standing alone in one place. "Oh!" the school girl grunted. Her face turned red and she chased after them. "How dare they leave me behind!"

When she finally caught up with the others they had stopped and were staring up at something high above. "What's going on?" she asked them.

"Something real strange," Sango told her. She pointed into the tree. "Look what that crow has in it's claw."

The girl looked up. It held a jewel shard.

"Well why don't we try to get it from the bird already?" she demanded.

"It's not that easy," Aijou told her looking back at the girl.

"Why not?"

"Oh, you'll see," Aijou said chuckling evilly. "try hitting it with an arrow."

Kagomeem glared at her. _She's insulting my aim again! _she thought. She pulled out her bow and arrows and aimed at the crow. She then let it go and the arrow flew toward the bird. When it hit the bird nothing happened. The bird just got bigger.

"What the heck?" Kagome gasped staring at the bird. "How's it doing that?"

Nobody could answer. Inuyasha was impatient though. He decided to get the shard himself. He pulled out his sword and jumped at the bird. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed slicing at the bird.

When the sword hit the bird it sparked redly and knocked Inuyasha to the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Kikyo helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Before he could answer the bird spoke. "I dare you to try that again."

"Huh?" everyone stared at the bird again which had gotten much bigger and was glaring down at them.

_A/N_

_I didn't have much inspiration. I tried my best to come up with something. Hope it was okay. I'll probably get better ideas later. Don't worry. Kagome will die soon it will just take a little longer. I hope you don't get too impatient. It's kinda getting a little annoying with all of you ordering me to kill Kagome. I'll kill her, just be patient okay? The chapters will get longer soon too. _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Looking For Kagome

Everyone stared at the giant bird that was now twise the size it was before. It glared at them with hateful red eyes but didn't attack. It seemed like it wanted them to try and hit it again. They weren't that stupid, not even Kagome.

"How are we going to deal with this bird?" Sango asked staring at the huge black bird. "None of our attacks hurt it. They only make it bigger."

"I think the Sacred Jewel is responcible for that," Kikyo told her. "The bird is using the Jewel's power to make it invinsible."

"Oh."

Suddenly the bird swooped down from its perch and went right for Kagome. The girl screamed as the bird grabbed her by the shoulders and flew off with her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, watching th bird fly off with its prey. He turned to the others. "We have to go after it."

"Why?" Aijou demanded.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Why!" he roared. "Because that cursed bird just flew off with Kagome, that's why!"

"So what?" the miko asked. "It's not like it's going to eat her or something. One bite and it will drop her."

"Aijou!" Sango exclaimed.

The girl looked at her firend. "What?"

"That's not very nice thing to think."

"I know that."

"I think we should look for her," Kikyo spoke up.

Everyone looked at her including Aijou whose face held horror. "What!"

"I think we should go after them," Kikyo said again spreading out her hands. "That bird is probably a demon that Naraku sent to kidnap one of us. For all we know it could have taken Kagome to Naraku's castle and she's his prisoner."

"But... but.." Aijou began to protest.

Kikyo closed her eyes and shook her head. "No matter what Kagome did or how annoying she is she's still a person and I don't wish the fate Naraku has planned for her to happen. Nobody deserves the things he put people though. Even her."

Aijou said nothing. If you put it that way her mother was totally right and Aijou was humble enough to admit that. _Nobody _deserved the kind of horrible things Naraku put people through, not even Kagome.

She looked back at her mother and nodded. "You're right," she agreed.

"Then let's get going," Inuyasha said, hefting his sword over his shoulder.

The bird took Kagome all the way to a dark castle in the shadows of a mountain a good distance away from where she and the others had been. "Let me go!" the girl shouted at the bird. "LET ME GO!"

The bird let out a caw and complied. It let go of Kagome's shoulders. The girl started falling. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, falling a good distance and landing on the front lawn of the castle, bloodying her palms on the rocky ground. "OW!"

She pushed herself up and looked around. She recognized that place. "Naraku's Castle," she said to herself. "Why did the bird take me here?"

"Because I would like to speak with you about something," she a voice behind her.

Kagome gasped and turned around. She saw a man standing a few feet away in the enrance of the castle She gasped again. "Naraku!"

"Why would Naraku want to kidnap Kagome anyway?" Shippo was asking Inuyasha as they walked through the woods

Inuyasha shook his head. "I have no idea," he said. "But whatever reason it is it can't be something good."

"No, ya think?" Aijou asked, in a bad mood because she didn't want to look for Kagome.

"Stop being disrespectful," Kikyo scolded her.

Aijou looked at her mother and felt ashamed. She didn't want her mother to be mad at her, not after all the time it took just to find her. She lowered her head. "I'm sorry," she said to her mother and Inuyasha.

"That's okay," Inuyasha told her while Kikyo nodded with approval. "Let's just keep looking. Naraku's castle can't be far."

Aijou was going to ask him how he knew that when suddenly the area around them started to rumble. "What is this?" the miko asked looking around.

"Wah!" Shippo screached, running over to Kirara and hopping onto her back. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air. He smelled something familiar. "Something's coming," he told them.

"What is it?" Sango asked as she pulled her boomerange off her back. "Is it Naraku?"

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "Well find out in a minute," he said facing the direction the sound was coming from.

Kikyo and Aijou lifted their bows and aimed toward the sound as well. Kirara grew into her big cat size and Miroku hold up his staff thing defensively. They were ready for anything.

Inuyasha smirked toward the sound. _Bring it on!_

_A/N_

_HELP ME! I'm so running on empty here! I'm trying not to get too far behind in this story but I'm running out of ideas. If you have anything creative in your imagination can you give me some help? Please? I don't want to storyline to get shallow as someone already put it. I want it to stay great like it was in the beginning. I need some fight scene advice. :sweatdrop:_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Her Mistake

Something came running out of the trees. When the party saw who it was they relaxed slightly. Inuyasha lowered his sword in disappointment. _Ohh... _he thought. _It's just him.. again!_

Kouga.

The wolf demon stood before them with his hands on his hips, talking in the scene of tense fighters. "You again!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" he looked them over one by one. "And where is Kagome? You haven't caused her to get hurt have you, Mutt face?"

"I didn't do anything to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, getting sick of that accusation.

"Then where is she?"

"Naraku kidnapped her," Miroku explained.

Kouga growled. "Naraku!" he glared at Inuyasha. "How could you be so careless as to let Naraku kidnap my darling Kagome?"

"It's wasn't his fault!" Aijou spoke up. "This big black bird swooped down and grabbed her. My father didn't have anything to do with it!"

"Oh really?" he said giving her the line eyed stare. "Why didn't he just kill the bird? Why didn't you shoot it with your arrows?"

"Because I hate Kagome and my arrows wouldn't have done any good," she replied folding her arms. "We're trying our best to get her back but we don't know where the castle is. "

"I know where it is," he replied.

They all stared at him. "You do?" Miroku asked, wide eyed.

Kouga turned from them and put his hands on his hips. "Nah, I just wanted to see your reactions," he replied.

Everyone fell over.

"That wasn't very nice, Kouga!" Inuyasha growled. "How can you even joke at a time like this?"

"A time like what?" the wolf demon asked looking over his shoulder. "A time when you lose Kagome? If I did really know where the castle was I wouldn't tell you anyway. I would have rescued Kagome myself."

"But you didn't know she was gone until we said something," Sango pointed out.

Kouga sweat dropped. "Eh, good point," he said.

"I think we'd better get going," Kikyo spoke up, looking into the sky. "I see Naraku's poisonous insects. That must mean that a real threat is on its way."

The words were hardly out of her mouth when a Kagura appeared in the sky. She looked over the edge of her feature and spotted the party. Instantly she stood and stared down at them. Then she raised her fan and...

"DANCE OF BLADES!" she shouted waving her fan and sending thousands of sickle like blades down at the group.

"Look out!" Miroku shouted as everyone ducked for cover.

When everyone had cleared the area and found safe places to hide behind trees Kagura brought her feature down and stepped off of it. She smiled at the faces peeking out at her. "Well hello," she said.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha snarled coming out from behind the tree. "Tell me, what have you and Naraku done with Kagome?"

The lady of winds just smiled as she hid part of her face with her fan. "We haven't done anything with the girl, yet," she said. "I think she just arrived a few minutes ago but I won't know since I was sent out to find you."

"Wench!" Kouga growled, looking ready to lung at her.

Kagura raised her fan and moved it slightly, causing a huge gust of wind to blow up and knock him back. "Wah!" he screamed flying backward and slamming into a tree.

The others quickly came out of their hiding spots to help him. Kikyo and Aijou aimed their bows at the woman, Sango raised her boomerange, and Miroku lifted his staff. Shippo hid under Kirara who stood next to Inuyasha with her tail poofed and her back arched.

"You're going to regret doing that, Kagura!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh really?" she asked fanning herself. "Let's see how well you do this time." she raised her hands. "Dance of the Dragon!"

The wind pucked up. It went right at Inuyasha and blew him back. He went the same course as Kouga and slammed into a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo and the others shouted.

Kikyo raised her bow but before she could fire another gust of wind blew up and sent her flying as well.

"Mother! Father!" Aijou shouted. She glared at Kagura. "How dare you!"

Kagura gave her a bored look then pointed an accusing finger into her face. "How dare you, traitor!" she shouted.

Evryone stared at Aijou in shock. "Traitor?" Miroku said.

"What does she mean?" Snago asked.

Kagura smiled and pointed again at Ajou. "This girl made a deal with Naraku," she began. "She promised him she would kill Kagome so her parents would get back together."

Kikyo was helping Inuyasha to her feet. Aijou's parents looked over at her. "Is that true?" they asked.

Aijou said nothing. She couldn't say if it was true or not. She didn't even know who Naraku was... _Wait... _she remembered the guy she'd made a deal with the other day. He'd said something about killing Kagome and giving her jewel shards if she did so her parents would get back together. _Was that Naraku?_

Kikyo took a step toward her daughter. "Is what she's saying true?" she asked again.

"I..." the girl's face filled with horror. "I... don't..."

"Oh it's true," Kagura went on. "I have proof."

"Proof?" Inuyasha demanded. "What kind of proof?"

"This!" Kagura held up a bright blue hair band.

Aijou gasped. Instantly her hand went to her hair. Until then she hadn't realized her hair was down. _That's my hair band!  
_Kagura threw it to Inuyasha. "Go ahead and smell it," she ordered. "You'll see I'm not lying."

Inuyasha caught the blue piece of silk out of the air and sniffed it. He recognized the scent instantly. "It's her," he said. He looked at Aijou.

Sweat poured down the demon miko's face.

"Aijou?" Inuyasha getting closer to her.

"Aijou?" said Kikyo.

Aijou closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She didn't want to tell them. She didn't want to say anything. She was suddenly filled with a horrible rage. Naraku, the one who had ruined her parents lives, had tricked her. And this woman... this woman was making her parents turn against her.

Inuyasha stared at Aijou a moment. He felt something shift in the wind and took a step back. He saw a dark aura appearing around her. _It's happening again!_

"Aijou?" he said.

A low growl escaped her throat. She glanced at him for a split second before she lunged at Kagura, with her finger nails, now claw like, poised to scratch the woman's eyes out. Kagura didn't even have a chance to scream before the girl was on her.

"Aijou!" Inuyasha screamed.

"We have to stop her," Miroku exclaimed.

Kouga (yes, he's still here) and the monk ran forward the tried to grab the girl by the arms to pull her off. Sango ran around in front of her and tried to pull Kagura away from her. That proved to be a bad mistake. The state Aijou was in was far beyond logical reasoning. The only thing inside her was rage. When she saw Sango trying to pull her prey away from her she reacted. She screamed like a banshee and slashed the poor woman across the front.

Sango screamed as she fell to the ground in a bloody heep. "SANGO!" Miroku shrieked.

Kikyo and Inuyasha ran forward. Kikyo joined Kouga and grabbed Aijou by the arms. They pulled her off and away from Kagura and Sango. Miroku ran around them and knelt down beside the wounded Sango. Inuyasha also ran around them and faced Aijou who glared at him with glowing red eyes. Instantly he raised his hand and struck her hard across the face.

The slap was so forceful it almost caused her to black out as she fell back against the two holding her. It also was able to bring her mind back to rasional thinking. Her eyes returned to their normal color and she stared at her father in horror. His face held anger.

"Enough," he ordered her. "That will be enough."

She stared at him then spotted Sango in Miroku's arms. _What have I done! _"Sango?" she said.

Kouga gave Inuyasha a reproving look. "Her father's daughter," he commented, grinning obnoxiously.

"Shut up!" the half demon yelled. "And let her go!"

"Fine," the wolf demon said dropping Aijou's arm. "I wouldn't want to soil my hands touching your offspring."

Kikyo looked sadly at Kouga. "She's my daughter too," she said.

Kouga looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something then changed his mind. Instead he walked a distance away from them and jumped up into a tree.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. He looked back at her. They both looked at Aijou whose face was full of horror as she stared at Sango.

"I..." she stammered.

"Aijou?" Kikyo said.

The girl didn't even look at her mother. She fell to her knees and stared at her hands which were blood stained. "What have I done?" she asked herself, her whole body shaking as she stared at the blood. "I..." she looked at Sango. "S...sango...?"

Kikyo walked over to the demon hunter and knelt down beside her. She looked her over a moment and said, looking at Inuyasha, Miroku and the others. "She'll be fine. She just needs her wounds cleaned out and bandaged."

"Can you do that Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her.

She nodded.

While Kikyo worked on Sango Aijou sat in the same spot staring at her hands then back at Sango. She hadn't ment to hurt the woman. She'd only ment to hurt Kagura. She hadn't even been thinking rasionally. Now she'd hurt one of the few friends she had and she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't even help clean her wounds. She felt if she did the others would deny her offer.

_Are they just ignoring me because of what I did to Sango or are they mad at me because of the deal I made with Naraku? _she wondered.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "Aijou," the voice of her father reached her ears.

She stared up at him with a tear stained face. "I need to talk to you," he said in a very serious voice.

_A/N_

_This little incident is going to make Aijou's personality change just a little. She'll still hate Kagome's guts but she'll act a little nicer to the others. Someone asked me why I hadn't given Aijou a man to be with. Well this explaination is simple. SHE'S A PRIESTESS! She cares more about helping people (except Kagome) than a man and besides. Who could I pair her with? All the guys I like are either related to her or have girlfriends already (Kouga/Ayame, Miroku/Sango) and I'm not about to pair her up with characters I don't know a thing about like Bokatsu or whatever his name is and I don't want a fan character man either. I had no love interest in mind when I created her. Someone also told me Aijou should get over wanting her parents to ger back together since she's like 50 (appears 15). Well for awhile she didn't care about getting them together since she knew they were dead and she was busy helping people but when she realized they could both be alive her dream for having a real family was finally able to come true. She doesn't think like an adult that much anyway. She's only considered 15 in demon years and is still a child to Kaede, Kikyo, and Inuyasha who have to disipline her once in awhile now. _

_That enough explaination or should I do more?_

_And don't ask where Kagura went. _


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27 Lecture

Inuyasha led Aijou out into the woods away from Kikyo and the others. As they walked the demon miko started getting the worst feeling about this talk. She grasped her talisman nervously and wished she'd never let things get this way. _Why couldn't I have been nicer to everyone? _she asked herself. _Why did I have to be so rude to them and push them away? Should I have even been nicer to Kagome? I promised Sango I would try but... now I hurt Sango. _she closed her eyes to hold back tears. _I'm a horrible person! I have no right to call myself a priestess!_

When Inuyasha was satisfied with the area he stopped in his tracks. Aijou looked up at him and stared at his back. "Father?"

The half demon turned around and gave her a serious father-about-to-lecture-his-daughter look. "Aijou," he said.

"Yes, father?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Why did you make a deal with Naraku?" he demanded. "You of all people!"

"I'm sorry," she said staring at her sandled feet. "I didn't know who it was. If I had known it was Naraku I never would have agreed to help him."

"And him asking you to kill Kagome wasn't a dead give away?" he asked, his face telling her he didn't believe her. "It's no secret how much you hate her. You'd probably make a deal with anyone to have her killed, wouldn't you?"

"No!" she protested. "That's not true!"

"Then why?"

"He said he'd give me the Shikon Jewel if I killed her!" she blurted out.

"THAT SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU IT WAS NARAKU YOU WERE DEALING WITH RIGHT AWAY!" he exploded. "We told you awhile ago that he'd stole the jewel from us!"

"I'm sorry," she said still not looking at him. "I forgot."

"You forgot!" he shouted. "How could you forget such an important piece of information!"

"I just did," she said looking ready to burst into tears. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. If he kept this up she'd probably run away again. "Look, Aijou," he said walking closer to her. "I know you hate Kagome but that doesn't give you liberty to conspire with people to kill her."

"I know," she said shaking. "I'm sorry."

He was standing right infront of her now. He reached up a hand and lifted the broken fang on her necklase to his face. _This is mine. _he thought. _This shouldn't have broken. It wasn't suppost to break. Now she's got the same problem I have but I can control it by just holding onto my sword. How's she going to control hers? Will another one of my fangs put it back in check? I'm stronger now than I was then. Maybe it will keep her normal if I give her another one._

Aijou watched him stare at her talisman thoughtfully. He looked like he was remembering the time he'd given it to her mother. _What is he thinking about? _she wondered.

After a minute he let the fang go and it dropped back to her chest. He looked at her face and stared into her eyes. "Aijou," he said. "I need to talk to you about what's been happening to you since my fang broke."

She saw how serious his face was and felt a weight in her chest. _What is it? _"What about it?" she asked.

"I gave this fang to your mother to give to you to keep your demon blood dormant," he explained as he and Aijou sat down on the ground.

"Keep my demon blood dormant?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"This fang was used as a seal to keep your demon blood from taking over," he replied. "But since Sesshoumaru broke it your demon blood, small as it may be, will continue to take over if you don't do something about it."

Aijou felt an icy hand of fear clench around her heart. _My demon blood is taking over? _"What am I going to do?" she asked.

"You need to have better control of your emotions," he replied holding the fang between his two fingers. "Unlike mine, which only surfaces if my life is in danger, your surfaces with certain emotions."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Anger," he eplied. "Anger and any other negative emotions you're feeling toward someone. Kagome."

"Kagome."

"Your hater toward Kagome could be the end of you," he answered, his face as serious as she'd ever seen it. "The next time you are angered by Kagome's presence it could very well be the end of you."

"I..." she paused. "What can I do to stop it?" she asked. "I know no matter how much I control my anger it will eventually resurface."

"I think I might have a temporary salution," he said.

"What is it?"

"If I give you another one of my fangs maybe it might balance things out."

"You think so?"

"Maybe." he suddenly brougth her up into a hug and held her close, like a loving father should. "I don't want that sort of thing to happen to you."

That did it for the miko. She burst into tears and held onto his robes like a lost child. "I'm sorry," she cried into his shoulder. "I am so sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snago woke to find her head resting in Miroku's lap. "Miroku?" she said.

The monk looked down at her. "Oh, you're awake!" he exclaimed, sounding relieved. "I was beginning to worry."

"What happened?" she asked as he helped her sit up.

He looked away. "You got injured," he replied. "Aijou injured you, remember?"

"Oh..." she did remember. "I wish I knew why that keeps happening to her."

Miroku could only shake his head. "I don't know," he said. "She's the first person I ever met that's only a quarter demon. Who knows what kind of things people like her have to go through every day."

Sango shook her head. "She probably had a childhood like her father," she said looking into the sky then over toward Kikyo who was making them some dinner. "Especially since she didn't have parents to raise her."

"She had Kaede," he reminded her.

"True," she agreed, nodding. "But Aunts and Uncles aren't like parents you know?"

"I know," he agreed. "I hope Inuyasha isn't too hard on her."

Sango said nothing. She hoped Inuyasha couldn't be too angry. After all; the girl didn't even know who she'd made a deal with. "I only hope she learns something from this," she said.

"Me too."

Just then Inuyasha and Aijou returned. Inuyasha looked at Aijou and nodded to her. She nodded back and headed over to where Sango and Miroku were while Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo and started talking to her in a low voice. Aijou stood before Sango and Miroku. "Can I have a minute?" she asked looking right at Miroku.

He nodded. He glanced at Sango then stood up and walked over to where Shippo was sitting, looking like he'd seen the Boogyman.

Aijou sat down beside Sango. "I'm sorry," she said in a soft voice, as she played with the talisman around her neck. Sango noticed the fang seemed to be fixed. "I'm sorry I hurt you like that. I didn't mean to. I couldn't control myself."

"It's okay," Sango assured her, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

"But it _was_ my fault!" the girl insisted. "I should have had better control of my emotions." she looked down at her hands which by then had started to shake. "I should have been able to control myself."

Sango saw the demon miko was crying. _She's real upset. I wonder what Inuyasha said to her. Did he scold her that bad? Is he even to blame or does she feel this way for real? She can't be faking. If I were Kagome she might but I'm her friend. She must be sincere. _

"Don't cry," Sango said taking her friend into her arms. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have tried to stop you when you were like that. I'm to blame."

Aijou said nothing. She just cried as if her heart had broken. She didn't want this sort of thing to happen again. She didn't want to hurt anymore people. Especially people who were her friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you and Aijou talk about?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha as he sat down beside her, as she poured herself some soup.

"I discussed what happened with her," he replied, taking the soup bowl from her when she offered it to him.

"And how did she take it?"

"She totally regrets what she did," he replied. "She feels bad for hurting Sango and she regrets making that deal with Naraku. She didn't even know who he was when she made that deal. She thought it was someone else."

"Naraku has no heart," Kikyo said glaring into the fire. "Taking advantage of a girl like that. How could he be so inconsiderate?"

"He needs to pay for what he did," Inuyasha agreed. "But first we have to find him and save Kagome."

Kikyo nodded. "It's late. I think we should start searching again tomarrow. Okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and grinned. "Sure."

Kikyo noticed something. "Are you missing a tooth?"

_A/N_

_Hehehehehehehhehee. I was told mistakes build character and help people mature. It looks like Aijou's mistake is going to help her out with that. Oh and before you get the wrong idea about Aijou and Sango; No Aijo's not a lesbain. (EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!) She just gets very emotional when bad things happen to her friends. Especially if shes responcible for it._

_ Vincent, I know you like the story and all but please stop bashing my fan character. I'm trying to mature her gradually on my own basis. Okay?  
_


	28. Chapter 28

PART 23 Nightmare

Aijou didn't sleep peacefully that night. Her dreams were full of horrible images and blood, lots of blood.

She was walking through what was left of her village. Bodies littered the streets and the smell of smoke and death hung heavily in the air.

"Oh no!' she gasped, running toward Kaede's house. "Obasan! Obasan!"

She found Kaede's house a flattened ruin. Nothing remained of the house except a few supporting beams and debree scattered helter skelter all over the ground. "Obasan..," she said falling to her knees staring at the ruin in horror as tears came to her eyes. "What happened? How could this have happened?"

Suddenly she heard a noise. "Who's there?" she demanded, looking toward the sound. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

A shadowy figure stepped out of the dust. She couldn't make out who it was though. She wasn't even sure if it was a man or a woman. It just stood there unmoving.

The miko slowly stood up and faced the shadow, trying to see its face through the gloom. "Who are you?" she asked again. "Obasan?"

The shadow wouldn't answer. It held up something in its hands. It let off a soft pink glow. Aijou recognized it instantly.

"The Shikon Jewel!" she exclaimed stepping toward the person who held it. "Are you here to give it to me? Is that why you came?"

Just as she put her hand out to grab the jewel the person holding it disappeared. She gasped and looked around. Now the figure stood behind her. Shje turned toward it and took a step forward.

"Stay back," the shadow finally spoke in a voice that soundedvery familiar. "Your sinful hands shall not touch the Shikon no Tama!"

"What?" Aijou stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Your sins are unforgiveable," the voice went on as if it hadn't really heard her. "You have no right to be a priestess. You have no right to live. The Sacred Jewel will never fall into your hands. You don't deserve it. You never will!"

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, feeling angry and scared at the same time, "What sins have I commited?"

The shadow suddenly split into three. All three shadows stood around her holding Sacred Jewels and chanting the same thing over and over. "You sinned the second you were born. Your parents sinned. Youy shall recieve their punishment as well!"

"Sinner! Sinner! Sinner!"

"Stop it!" Aijou ordered clamping her hands over her ears to ward off the voices. "Just stop it!"

The voices continued to harrass her. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer and ran away screaming. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

* * *

Aijou woke up screaming those words at the top of her lungs. When her eyes opened she discovered she wasn't in her village but in a forest with her parents and some other people. Surprisingly her scream hadn't woken any of them, so maybe it hadn't been as loud as she first thought. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself then sighed. It had only been a dream. More like a nightmare.

_But what did they mean? _she asked herself. _Why did they keep on calling me a sinner? What have I done? They have no right!_

She stood up and started walking away from the others. She needed to go for a walk and clear her head. She stepped out of the clearing and walked down an old trail nearly over grown by weeds. When she was satisfied with the distance she'd walked she stopped and leaned a gainst a tree, folding her arms and looking up at the sky.

_Could they have been talking about Kagome? _she wondered. _About the things I've done to her? But... Inuyasha and Kikyo haven't done anything horrible to her. Kagome wasn't born when I was. Where they talking about **how** I was born? I can't help that. It wasn't my fault. Is that what they ment? What am I going to do? Kill myself to atone? That's just stupid! It's just not fair!_

"Thinking about your life, miko?" a male voice asked.

Aijou, startled, looking away from the stars and scanned the area around her. "Who's there?" she called out, her nerves on edge because of her nightmare. "Show yourself... please..."

Someone jumped down from a tree and faced her. Aijou looked at the figure in relief. It was only the wolf demon who was inlove with Kagome. "What do you want?" she demanded, not really wanting to be bothered at the moment.

"Nothing really," he said shrugging then taking a few steps toward her. "I was just following you to make sure you didn't get into any trouble."

"I don't need a chaperone."she informed him.

"I'm not so sure about that," he said folding his arms and making a face. "Someone who makes deals with Naraku should be watched very carefully."

"It was an accident!" she defended herself. "I hadn't known who he was when I made that deal. I had never seen him before. How was I suppost to know?"

"I dunno," he said. "His aura maybe."

"I-" she stopped herself. He had a point. She'd noticed a strange aura around the man when she'd spoken to him but hadn't paid much attention to it. _Some priestess I am! _she thought bitterly. _Even when 'evil' screams out to me I don't see it. _She looked away from him. "You're right," she admitted. "I should have paid more attention."

He surprised her by giving her a slight smile. "It's quite easy to be tricked by him and his minions," he told her. "People just need to learn to be more careful."

"I know," she agreed. "I'm going to try from now on."

Now he did smile. He walked up to her and for some reason put his hands on her shoulders. "Maybe you're not like your father," he said in a low voice. "It seems you have some of your mother in you as well."

For some reason this made her blush. "Th-thank you," she stammered.

"Heh, no problem," he said to her. "Just don't come to expect it. I'm still mad at you for what you said about my Kagome. " He walked away from her and jumped back up into a tree.

Aijou watched the wolf demon go, feeling slightly better. He wasn't mad at her about what he'd found out ,which was good, and he didn't seem to hate her for hating Kagome, he was just angry at her for insulting the girl. _Does he forgive me in a way? _she wondered looking at her hands. _Or is it something else...?_

* * *

The next morning eveyone contiuned their search for Kagome. Aijou was unsually quiet and Sango and the others started to wonder what was wrong.

"Aijou," Sango said walking beside her friend. "Are you all right?"

The miko looked at her friend. "I'm fine," she said, not meeting her friend's eyes. "I'm just thinking about something."

"Oh," the demon hunter nodded with understanding. "Want to talk about it?"

Aijou shook her head. "No, it's all right," she said.

Sango didn't push it.

"I hope we find Naraku's castle soon," Miroku said, looking around. "Who knows what he's doing to Kagome."

No one needed to worry about finding the villian's castle. A short time later Kikyo spotted it through the trees. "I see it!" she exclaimed, pointing, "It's over there!"

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. _We're coming, Kagome! _he thought.

_A/N_

_I'll end the chapter here because I don't have anymore inspiration. I am very sorry I haven't updated this fic in awhile. I'm trying to finished some other stories. I hope it was okay and please don't bash Aijou. I tried my best! I promise the next chapter will be longer and they will be DOING something. _


	29. Chapter 29

PART 24

"How are we going to get into the castle without Naraku spotting us?" Miroku asked as everyone stood around the outside of the castle trying to figure out a way to get in.

Inuyasha noticed Kikyo seemed to be standing a good distance from the others looking thoughtful and a little sad.

"Kikyo," he said walking up to her.

She looked at him surprised. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, like she couldn't believe he was standing beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're acting rather... quite."

"I'm sorry," she said, looking away from him. "I was just wondering about something.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I shouldn't tell you," she said looking away. "You might think I'm selfish."

"No I won't," he said. When she didn't look at him he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "Kikyo, I love you. I'm not going to think anything you say is selfish. I promise."

"Okay," she said blushing slightly. "I was wondering if when we rescue Kagome and defeat Naraku I'll be left alone again. I'm afraid you'll forget about me and return to Kagome."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said. "That's not going to happen. When all this is over Kagome can go home to her own time and we can be together with Aijou." his face was very close to her by then. "Then we can finally be the family we wanted to be and you can be the woman you were never allowed to be." he smiled at her as her face turned bright red. "I'm not going to ever leave you again. I promise!" he kissed her lips lightly.

She blinked then got into the kiss. Before anything else could happen Miroku shouted to them. "Hey, lovebirds, this isn't the time for romansing! We have a mission!"

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said moving his face from Kikyo as they both blushed. He smiled at Kikyo. "I never thought I'd hear _that _come from _Miroku's_ mouth."

Kikyo giggled in spite of herself.

Aijou, who was watching the whole thing in silence, smiled. If felt nice seeing her parents act like that.

"So has anyone figured out a way to get us in?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kikyo joined the others.

"We thought it over and realized the only way to do it is storm the catsle," Sango replied. "With that girl Kanna and her maginc mirror the chances of us getting in without being seen are very slim."

"So," Inuyasha said, unsheathing his sword. "Seems we have no other choice. Let's go."

The group of eight quickly made their way around the side of the wall, surrounding the castle. When they reached the front gate they were surprised to find the doors hanging wide open.  
"What?" Snago said staring at the gates.

"Keh," Inuyasha said. "It looks like he's expecting us."

"Then we'd better be careful," Kikyo adviced.

The others nodded.

They walked cautiously into the courtyard. "Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted once they were inside. "Where are you, you coward?" he looked around the courtyard for any sign of the baboon dressed demon. "Show yourself!"

"I'm right here, Inuyasha," said a voice infront of him.

Eveyone looked toward the castle. They saw the purple clad demon standing at the top of the steps smirking at them.

"Naraku!" Inuyasah growled. "What have you done with Kagome?"

"Kagome?" he said, putting his hands on his hips. "You mean the girl? Oh, I've been taking care of her."

"Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Right here." Naraku moved out of the way. Behind him stood Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted to her. "Get down here!"

She folded her arms and shook her head. "No," she said, sounding defiant.

The group of good guys stared at her. "No?" Sango said, looking at Miroku. "What does she mean by no?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, staring at her in disbelieve. "What are you doing?"

"You don't need me," she said. "You have your bastard child and your living clay pot now. What part of your life am I now?"

"You're my friend," he replied angrily. "Why are you talking stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid, Inuyasha," she shouted at him. "You're the one who's stupid! Running after Kikyo when it's clear she doesn't want you! Why can't you see that she doesn't love you anymore?"

"I do too love him," Kikyo told Kagome mildly.

"But you hate me."

"If I hated you I wouldn't have agreed to come rescue you," Kikyo told her, sounding offended.

"What about your brat?" Kagome demanded, looking at Aijou now. "What is her reason for coming to save me?"

"I came because I wanted to," Aijou replied. "I came because I know Inuyasha cares about you even if I don't. Why should it matter if I came? Are you just asking this question to make people feel guilty? Well it's not going to work. I don't know what Naraku's been telling you but-"

"Shut up!" Kagome shouted, raising a bow and aiming it at Inuyasha's daughter. "I've had about enough of you! You and your mother! You two keep getting in the way of Inuyasha and my love! You have no right! You should both just die!"

"Kagome-" Aijou began.

The human girl let the arrow fly. Aijou jumped out of the way of the arrow. It hit the ground where she'd been standing and exploded, blowing everyone away from their spots.   
"What was that?" Miroku asked putting his arm up to avoid flying debree.

"A purity arrow," Kikyo replied, rising to her feet with her own bow. "Something doesn't seem right here. Kagome's aim was never this good." she watched the girl shhoot her arrows at Aijou who could only dodged them. "She seems to be taking her anger out on Aijou..."

* * *

Aijou avoided the arrows Kagome was shooting at her. She noticed the girl had gotten much better aim than the last time they'd met. _Something's wrong, _she thought. _There is no way she could have gotten this good in such a short time. _she chanced a glance over at the others. Inuyasha was having it out with Naraku and the others seems to be accupied by other demons. _They seem to be doing fine but I can't help having a bad feeling about this. _she looked back up at Kagome who was still pelting arrows at her.

That's when she noticed something... off.. The girl looked like herself but didn't. Something didn't look right. That's when she saw it. A dark aura was swirling around Kagome. _Something definately isn't right here... Is something controling Kagome? _She dodged another arrow and changed direction. She headed straight for Kagome. _I gotta find out!_

* * *

Inuyasha pushed Naraku back just in time to see Aijou running right at Kagome. "Aijou!" he shouted at her. "Don't!"

Aijou looked toward him. "She's under a spell, father!" she called to him. "I'm going to try to break it!"

"You'll get killed if you get too close!" he shouted at her then had to block as Naraku came at him again.

* * *

Aijou dodged another arrow as she ran toward Kagome. She knew she had to stop the school girl from shooting at her but as she ran questions filled her mind. _Do you really want to just **break **the spell? You could kill her and be done with it. Then you wouldn't have to worry about her again._

_I can't do that, _she answered the questions. _I promised I wouldn't. There is another way!_

By then she'd reached where the girl was standing. "Kagome!" she yelled, reaching up and grabbing the girl's wrist. "Stop it!"

Kagome glared at the girl. "Let me go!" she shouted, swinging her arm.

"No!" Aijou shouted. "Not until I take care of business!" she raised her other fists and planted it into Kagomer's forehead.

The school girl dropped the bow and grabbed her head, moaning in pain. Aijou stood over her, watching the dark aura swirl around the girl. _How is he doing this? _she wondered. _How am I going to get rid of this spell?_

Before she could think of anything Kagome turned on her, the school girl raised her head and swung at the miko. Aijou moved back, just in time to avoid the blow. Kagome came at her, screaming like a banshee and throwing punches at her.

"I hate you!" the girl screamed in her face. "I hate you!"

Aijou grabbed one of Kagome's fists and held onto it as the girl struggled in her grasp. "You're pathetic!" she shouted.

"I am not pathetic!" the school girl yelled wiggling out of the girl's grasp and lunging at the miko. "I am more powerful than you will ever be!"

"No you're not," Aijou shouted, dodging the crazy girl. "You only got your powers from my mother when she died. You stole them. You didn't even _earn _them! You _are_ pathetic!"

Kagome managed to get a hit in. She slapped Aijou across the face. "You don't know anything!" she yelled. "You don't know what kind of things I have to deal with!"

Aijou held her cheek then grabbed Kagome by the arms and pinned her against the wall. "What kind of things you have to deal with?" she demanded. "What about my parents and your friends?! Inuyasha was treated horrably as a child and his brother wants to kill him. Kikyo was killed to early in her life and never got to have the womanhood she wished for. Sango lost her whole family and her brother thanks to Naraku! Miroku has to live with the fact that one day the Wind Tunnel in his arm will suck him in! Shippo's father was killed and turned into a pelt! What do you have to deal with compared to them? Your grade in math class? Compared to them you have an easy life!"

Kagome looked away. The aura around her darked slightly then seemed to brighten. Aijou held her there, as she watched the aura, she continued to talk. "You need to learn to consider what other people go through before you think about what you have to go through! You probably have a family waiting for you at home. I don't! I had to live my whole childhood without my parents. I bet you have at least one parent."

"My mother," Kagome said softly, still not looking at Aijou.

"You see," Aijou said. "You don't undertsand what it's like. You don't understand..."

Kagoem glared at the girl as the aura darkened again. "I understand enough!" she screamed.

Then with a mightly heave she shoved Aijou away from her. The miko stumbled and fel to the pavement. As she started to get up Kagome picked up an arrow and turned on her. And the girl stood up and tried to grab the arrow Kagome raised it above her head and plunged it into the miko's chest.

* * *

Inuyasha turned toward them just in time to see his daughter fall. "Aijou!" he shouted running toward them.

_A/N_

_Ummmm... I don't have much to say. This chapter drove me crazy. I tried my best to make it interesting but I think I killed it. Sorry. Well at least it's got some Inukikyo fluff..._


	30. Chapter 30

Part 25

Inuyasha reached the stairs and knelt down beside his daughter. Gently he lifted her upper body into his arms and rested her head in his hand. "Aijou?" he said, leaning over her.

The miko's body twitched slightly and her eyes came open. "I'm sorry... father," she said reaching up and resting a hand on his arm. "I tried..."

"I know," he said to her.

She smiled at him the her eyes closed as she lost conciousness. "Aijou?" Inuyasha said. .

"Inuyasha!" shouted another voice.

The half demon looked up. Kagome stood at the top of the stairs, glaring at him. "Is that the only one you care about?" she asked. "Your bastard child?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "No," he said. "I care about other people too."

"Father," Aijou said, regaining conciousness for a moment. "She uner a spell. She doesn't know what she talking about."

Inuyasha heard the words but didn't believe them. Spell or no spell _Kagome_ was speeking words she thought were true for real. She actually thought Inuyasha didn't care about anyone but Aijou and Kikyo. That wasn't true. Inuyasha did care for Kagome too but differently. She was his friend. She had no right to assume he cared nothing for her. It was selfish.

"You know that's not true, Kagome," he growled, gently resting Aijou back onto the stone floor and standing up to face the girl who had hurt her. "I care about you. You're my friend."

"Friend?" Kagome scoffed. "Is that all I am to you? A friend?"

"What's wrong with being my friend?" he asked.

"I don't want to be your friend," she replied, aiming her bow at him. "I want to be more! Do you understand that?!"  
Inuyasha did. He knew what she wanted but it couldn't be. He couldn't do that to his family. He couldn't just walk away from them to be with another woman. Not after he'd promised Kikyo...

"I can't," he said to her, not bothering to look away. "I already love someone. I love you too but not in the same way... not anymore..."

Kagome stared at him in horror. "What?!" she demanded.

"You heard me," he shot at her. "I don't love you like that. Not anymore. I've always loved someone else. In my heart I knew we could never be together."

Kagome didn't want to hear it. "No!" she shouted. "You're lying." she aimed her bow at Aijou who was still lying on the stones. "It's all because of her, isn't it?!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted."That's not it! That's not it at all!"

Suddenly Sango yelled. "Inuyasha!"

The dog demon looked over his shoulder. He saw his friends were in the middle of a battle with Naraku. He suddenly felt stupid. Here he was talking to Kagome when his friends were battling for their lives. But what should he do? Help his friends or protect his daughter from Kagome's arrows? Kikyo made that descition for him. She ran toward them and shot an arrow at Kagome, not to kill her just to make sure she didn't try to kill Aijou and shouted. "Inuyasha! They need you!"

"Kikyo," he looked at Aijou. "But what about...?"

"I'll take care of it," she said. "You just take care of _him_... for me... for our family.."

Inuyasha nodded and unsheathed his sword. Kikyo turned to Kagome and shot another arrow at her, to get her attention. "Leave my daughter alone!" she shouted.

"You!" Kagome growled glaring at the miko. "It's all _your _fault!"

"What's my fault?"

"It's your fault Inuyasha hates me and doesn't want to be with me!" Kagome replied angrily. "If you and your brat would just die we could be together!"

"No," Kikyo said calmly. "It's your fault he doesn't want to be with you!"

"What?"  
Kikyo started walking toward Kagome. "If he doesn't want to be with you it's because all you ever do is act like a child. When you get mad at him, you go home then get mad if he doesn't come to get you, then you torture him by not coming back for a long time just to make him feel bad. I admit you're sometimes nice to him but most of the time you order him to 'sit' or resort to calling names. It's not right to treat the one you love like that."

"It's not right to _kill_ the one you love either!" Kagome shot back, hoping to gain an advantage.

The miko didn't even flinch. "I did not kill him intentionally," Kikyo told her, still coming forward. "That was an accident. I just wanted to know why he changed his mind about becoming human and helping me take care of our child."

"You _still_ killed him!"

"And you woke him!" the miko pointed out. "Now it's almost like you hold it over him. "I brought you back to life. Now you owe me". That's not love."

Kagoem got a high and mighty look on her face as she demanded snootily, "What do you know about love?"

Kikyo looked at Aijou then Inuyasha who was fighting Naraku. She looked back at Kagome then knelt down beside her daughter. "I know love hurts. I know love can cause you to be hurt. Phyically and mentally. Love is painful but it's also needed. No one can live without love. Not me, not Inuyasha, and.." she put a hand on her daughter's face. "Not my daughter and not you." she looked back at Kagome. "But love is something that cannot be played with. So is lust. Lust is like love but not. Lust is just the wanting of something you can't have and doing anything to get it." she looked back down at Aijou. "Even kill."

Kagome glared at her but said nothing.

Kikyo looked back up at Kagome and said, her voice calm but angry. "The way you are acting. that's not love. That's lust." she stood up and started walking up the stairs. "You're not in love with Inuyasha. You just lust for him. You want him and you'll kill for him. Love is dying for someone or something. Love is letting go of someone when you know you'll never have it. Lust is trying to keep something that isn't yours and never will be. " Kikyo was now standing infront of Kagome. "You don't love Inuyasha. You just desire him." then she put her hand on the girl's shoulder and electricity coursed through the younger girl.

Kagome screamed and tried to get Kikyo to get her go by struggling. The miko wouldn't. She knew what she was doing. She knew she had to do this.

By then Aijou had come to again. She opened her eyes and saw her mother hurting Kagome. She stared at the sight a moment then sat up and put a hand over her chest. She felt blood and looked down. She remembered being stabbed. She still felt the pain. She looked back at the screaming Kagome. She had no idea what her mother was doing but the bitterness in her heart told her Kagome deserved what she was getting. Spell or no spell. Aijou had just been trying to help.

_She has no right to this... if she were as stronge as people say she is this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't have fallen so eaily. I could have stopped her. Helped her. Brought her out of it. But I couldn't. She's too far gone. There's nothing left in her hurt but hate. Her own hate my mother's hate. Is she even the real Kagome? Is she just a copy? A demon doll made to look like Kagome? _then she remembered. _Yes. This s the real kagome. This is her true feelings. What's in her heart. Her soul. Bitterness and hate. Hate toward me and my mother. Her desire for my father. Is she even really in love with him? _Aijou stood up. _Naraku. Kagome. Hatred. Bitterness. I cannot let these things go on!_

She heard a scream and looked toward the two woman. Kikyo had fallen to the stone floor and Kagome was standing over her, her face a mask of dark furry. For a moment fear passed Aijou's features. Kagome senced it and looked at her.  
"Are you afraid of me?" she asked, smiling impishly. "Are you afraid of my existance?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Aijou said, her hand still over her heart. "I never was. I don't fear your existance or what it's meaning is. I despise it. I hate it. I hate the things you do. I hate your heart and mind. I do not hate your soul. Your soul is not your's. You're nothing but a thief and a liar. A mere copy of what once was. A doll owning a soul that was never yours. Nothing but a mirror image of the past." Aijou smiled. "So, no, I do not fear you. I hate and pitty you. Your life would have had more meaning if you had never come here. Had never ruined the flow of time. Had never said the words and did the things you've done. You're nothing but a rift. A whole between times. Connecting them but breaking them apart... your existance... was a mistake from the beginning."

Kagome stared at her. The darkness on her face had fallen back slightly. Fear was showing and Kaogme.. the real Kagome. Was listening to it all.  
"If you hadn't come this never would have happened," Aijou went on. "Kikyo, my mother, died with the jewel burned with her body to hide it for good. Then you entered the picture and brough it back. Then, instead of just leaving before more damage was done, you stupidly stayed long enough to let the jewel break and start this whole problem. If anyone is to _blame_ for all that's been happening it's not me, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, or even Kikyo and Naraku. It's you. You are the one that is to blame! Naraku would never have become this strong and powerful if you had just_ stayed in your own time!"_

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Her face seemed to grow cracks that spread through her entire body. "I'm responcible?" the girl asked. "Me?" suddenly the cracks burst and the real Kagome fell to the stone stairs as shards of earth and clay scattered all around her..

_A/N_

_Hehehe bet you weren't expecting that. I wanted someone to tell the girl off. I might be wrong about the whole thing but that's just how I feel about Kagome's existance. For a second I was going to make Aijou die, for dramatic purposes only, but someone threatened to kill me if I did so I didn't. I really like how this came out though. I hope you all do too. _


	31. Chapter 31

Part 26 Regret

Aijou stared at Kagome's body, lying prone on the ground then walked over to it and looked down at the face. The school girl's eyes were open wide with shock but she didn't seem to see anything. Aijou wasn't even sure the girl was breathing. Kikyo watched her daughter as she got back up and asked, her voice full of shock and disbelief. "What did you do?" she asked.

Aijou slowly turned her heard toward her mother. The demon miko's eyes held a slightly panicked expression in them. _What have I done? _She shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "I didn't think this-this would happen..." the girl felt like crying. She'd never killed anyone before, not even someone she didn't like. She hated Kagome but this... She didn't know how to take it.

Kikyo stood by her daughter and looked down at the school girl. She made a 'rest in peace' symbol with her hands then looked at Aijou. "It's time to finsh this."

"What do you mean?"

Kikyo nodded toward Naraku and their friends, who were fighting for their lives. "Him."

Aijou understood but held back. "I can't," she said trembling. "I can't do it... I..." her voice trailed off. "You go... I can't."

Kikyo stared at her daughter a little longer then turned and joined the others in their fight. She had a feeling something inside her daughter had broken. _She must be regretting what she did. _

Aijou felt her legs weaken under her and she crumpled to the stone floor of the castle's outer court. She stared at Kagome's lifeless form for awhile not sure how she should react. She should be happy that the girl was finally dead but she wasn't. _Oh God... _She closed her eyes and turned her head away from the body. _Oh God! Please don't... forgive me...I... I'm sorry... _she opened her eyes again but didn't look back at Kagome. She reached into her robe and pulled out the jewel shard she'd taken off the demon bear. She stared at the shard then looked over where her father, mother, and friends were fighting Naraku. _Maybe I can still make things right. _

"Kagome!" shouted a voice behind her.

The miko turned and saw Kouge, who had finally arrived, rushing over to the school girl and kneeling down beside her. For once it didn't bother her. She didn't care anymore. Kagome would never again be able to see him anyway. She was gone and it was all Aijou's fault.

Kouge raised Kagome up in his arms and shook her. "Kagome? Kagome!"

"She's gone," Aijou said looking down at him. "She can't answer."

"What?" the wolf demon looked up at her. He saw her face held no expression at all. It was almost like she was dead as well. "Aijou?"

She looked away.

He let Kagome go and stood up. "Did you do this?" he demanded, grabbing the miko's shoulders.

She didn't answer but her silence told him enough already. "You did do something, didt you?!" he exclaimed, shaking her. "You killed Kagome!"

"I didn't touch her!" Aijou protested. "I was just trying to break a spell Naraku had on her by saying things that would make her true self come out. How was I suppost to know breaking it would kill her?"

Kouga said nothing. He just stared at the miko, not sure what to say. Should he even believe her? He knew she hated Kagome. She could be lying to him but... he had a feeling she wasn't. Her face told him that. She looked like she was regretting something. Killing Kagome maybe? "Okay," he said letting her go. "Since Naraku was the cause of you killing her then you're not to blame." he looked toward the others and Naraku. "He is!" then he turned from her and ran toward the fight.

Aijou watched him go, knowing if she didn't help something bad might happen. She looked back at Kagome. Should she even make an effort? She might ruin things... _No! _she told herself. _I'm not going to dwell on what I've done. When this is over we'll send Kagome's body back to her own time or burry her here. That's all I can do. I can't let what just happened stop me from helping them. _she tightened her grip on her bow. _I have to help them. _

She ran toward the fight.

* * *

Inuyasha was knocked down by the tenticales of one of Naraku's demon puppets. The evil demon had added quite a few of them into the fight and it was all they could do to get rid of them. Whenever one would be destroyed another would pop up in its place. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and now Kikyo and Kouge were all fighting the puppets while Inuyasha tried to get past and get face Naraku. Kouga would have been trying to do the same thing but he'd also noticed Kagura standing nearby and was determined to get rid of her too, even though she just stood there watching and holding her fan arm which was still useless from her encounter with Aijou.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled as he forced himself to stand again.

The puppet danced infront of him, blocking his way to Naraku who stood cockily behind it. "Give up, Inuyasha," he said, smiling smugly. "You'll never be able to get to me. "

"You bastard," Inuyasha growled, holding his sword infront of him. "I'm not going to let you get away!" he jumped forward but the puppet knocked him back. He landed on the pavement and rolled over a few times, his sword falling out of his hand and shrinking to its smaller size.

Naraku stepped around his puppet and stood over the half demon. "Still rushing blindly into battle, I see," he said. "You should really learn to think before you act."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha ordered, pushing himself up.

"You know you won't beat me," Naraku said, leaning down slightly to look him in the face. "No matter what you do I'll never be defeated."

Inuyasha glared at him hatefully.

"Naraku!" a voice shouted.

Naraku looked up just as an arrow came flying toward him. He stepped back and it flew past him and into a demon puppet to his right, making it explode. "What?" he turned his head. He saw Aijou standing a few feet away with her bow, aiming another arrow at him. "You!"

"Leave my father alone!" she shouted, her eyes slightly red but not out of control. "I won't let you get away with hurting anymore people! I won't let you lie to anymore people and use them for your own personal gains! This ends here!"

He smirked at her, not at all imtiminated. "You're no better than I am," he said.

She glared at him. "I'm nothing like you," she shot back. "I don't use people like you do. The only person who I ever hated is dead and now I have someone else I hate more. A whole lot more!" she raised her bow. "You!" then she fired.

Naraku moved but the arrow grazed his arm, ripping the material of his sleeve and creating a long bloody cut on his arm. "Wha..." he stared at his wound a moment then ran toward Aijou in anger.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing his sword off the ground and running after him. "Don't you dare-!"

Too late. Naraku reached Aijou who stared up at him in horror then grabbed her by the throat. She grabbed his hand and tried to force it

_A/N_

_I'm not sure how much longer this story will be because since Kagome is (or is she?) dead and they're all fighting Naraku. I think it might be a few more chapters then that's it. Aijou hates Kagome as you all know but she's never killed a human before and it makes her feel guilty. She regrets what she's done though she (and I) hate Kagome. Like I said. She was only trying to break the spell not commit murder. Umm nevermind. Would some of you please stop calling Aijou a brat! If you don't like her or the way she acts either stop reading the story or stop whining about it. I don't care. Umm sorry. Someone who likes the story hates Aijou. She's like the reason the story even exists. I don't understand this person at all. All well. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. By the Naraku's a pervert. (In my mind and he's not hot either) Please keep reading okay? _


	32. Chapter 32

Part 27 IS IT OVER?

Aijou grabbed Naraku's hand and tried to force it off her neck. It wouldn't budge. She growled at him but he paid no attention. He just squeezed her neck hard enough to shut her up.

"Let her go, Naraku," Inuyasha growled, holding his sword at ready. "I'm your enemy, not her."

Naraku glared at Inuyasha. 'That's where you're wrong, hanyou," he snapped. "She's as much as an enemy as you and Kikyo!"

"What?"

"She's your daughter. I can't just let her live," he said as Aijou fell to her knees beside him. "If I let her live she'll just try to end it all."

"That's the point!" she growled, digging her fingernails into his hand. "I'm going to end all the suffering you caused!"

"Shut up!" he ordered, glaring at her, tightening his grip even more. She let out a tiny yelp and Inuyasha growled. "Stop that!"

"You don't like that?" Naraku asked, shoving Aijou into the ground. She screamed and Inuyasha took a step forward. Naraku noticed and lifted Aijou to her feet again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said to Inuyasha. "If you attack me I'll break your dear daughters neck." Inuyasha froze.

Aijou glared at Naraku and reached for him. "You- don't-" she choked. Her fist closed around his clothing and she pulled him forward. He grabbed her hand and wrenched it away. She smiled at him. He frowned. "What's that look for, wench?" he demanded.

She held her fist close to her body. A strange pink glow escaped through her fingers. She kicked him, hard, where it counts and he cried out, letting her go and slumping over. "I," she said holding her fists close to her body as she stepped away. "Have all of what you've been looking for." she opened her hand.

Naraku's eyes grew wide in shock. "No!" he gasped. "It can't be! How did you get that?"

She held the Shikon Jewel. "I took it when I grabbed your clothing," she replied as the pink glow grew brighter. "And now the Jewel in complete."

He growled and lunged at her. An arrow flew through the air and impaled his shoulder. He grunted a stepped back, gripping his wound as blood oozed through his fingers. He looked around for the one who shot the arrow and his eyes rested on Kikyo. She'd killed the demon puppets around her and now she stood with her bow and arrow raised and aimed right at him. _Kikyo! _he thought, grinding his teeth. _That little undead bitch!_

"You stay away from my family," she ordered him, sighting down an arrow at his heart. "If you harm them in anyway..."

_A mother's love. _Naraku sneered at her then looked back at Aijou. She had both her hands over her heart with the jewel hidden under them. The pink light had spread to the demon miko and now her silvery hair wavered in its power. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was praying. Naraku froze, knowing exactly what she was doing. _Is she going to try to use the Shikon Jewel? _He took a step back. _I can't let her! I have to stop her! _He rushed forward.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha was finally able to used his sword and he took the chance he'd been waiting for. Naraku saw the attack and dodged it. Sango had defeated all her demon puppets and pulled out her boomerange. She screamed a war cry and threw it at him.

Naraku dodged the boomerange and turned back to Aijou. Now her eyes were open and they were pink. Her hair fanned out around her and she glared at him as the jewel glowed brighter. "It's time to end this!" she said in a very low voice.

Kikyo ran toward Inuyasha and her daughter, knowing what her child was planning on doing. _But will she even be able to do it? _Kikyo wondered as she ran. "Inuyasha!" she called to her lover.

He looked back at Kikyo. "Kikyo!" he called to her.

She stumbled and he caught her in his arms. They looked back at Aijou who was glaring at Naraku. "It's time to send you to Hell!" she screamed.

Suddenly she was surrounded by a bright light. Everyone stopped to watch as the light grew brighter and suddenly shot toward Naraku. He couldn't get out of the way in time and the light swallowed him up. "I won't forget this," he growled, glaring at Aijou, who only he could see, as his body vanished. "I'll be back! You hear me! I'll be back!" then he was gone.

Everything was suddenly very calm. Eveyone stared at the spot where Naraku had been then slowly all eyes turned to Aijou. She lay on the ground, her eyes closed and her hair as black as night. Kikyo glanced into the sky. A quarter moon. Her daughter had used her powers before she'd turned human.

"Aijou!" Inuyasha exclaimed, running up to his daughter and kneeling down beside her. He lifted her head and rested it in his lap."Wake up!"

"Is she okay?" Sango asked as she and Miroku walked up to them.

He shook his head and started shaking his daughter. "Aijou. Aijou!"

Kikyo walked over and spotted her daughters eyelids fluttering. "I think she's coming around," Kikyo said. She knelt down beside her family. "Aijou," she said. "Aijou, wake up."

Aijou's eyes opened slowly and they focused on Kikyo. "Mother," she said then looked at Inuyasha. "Father."

"Aijou," Inuyasha and Kikyo said smiling. "You're okay."

Their daughter nodded and slowly, with her father's help, sat up. "Where is Naraku?"

"Gone," Inuyasha said. "You got rid of him."

"I did?" she looked surprised. "I did didn't I?"

"Yes," Kikyo said, hugging her daughter. "Thank you."

Aijou let her mother hug her for awhile then she gently moved her mothers arms away from her, stood up, and walked over to where Kagome had fallen. When she reached the girl she stood over her and saw Kagome was breathing and seemed to be coming around. The miko sighed half annoyed half relieved. She hadn't killed Kagome after all. But, she knew it was time for the girl to return to her own time.

"Kagome," Aijou said.

The human school girl opened her eyes and stared at Aijou's face. "Kikyo?" she said, mistaking the miko for her mother.

"I'm not Kikyo," she leaned over the girl. "I'm Aijou," she said, her voice not mean like usual when she talked to Kagome but calm, as if she'd finally figured out how to control her temper. "And don't be scared or angry."

Kagome stared at her then sat up. She looked around herself. The castle was gone and so was Naraku and the demon puppets. "Where's Naraku?" she asked.

"In Hell," Aijou replied. "Where he belongs." She reached down, grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her into a standing position. "It's over. We can go home now."

_A/N_

_Actually this isn't the end. There's a few more chapters left in the story then it will be over. I tried my best to make this chapter great but I stink at fighting scenes and stuff like that. I don't know very much about that Jewel so I guessed what it could do. (I saw a little anime clips where something like that happened with the Jewel) I hope you liked it anyway and I hope you're not upset that Kagome didn't die. Don't worry about her. She won't be there for much longer. Anyway. Thanks for reading this so far. You're all great!_


	33. Chapter 33

PART 28 Decision

Kaede was surprised and happy to see everyone returning to the village. She was most surprised when she saw Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Aijou returning home together as a family. She'd never expected that to happen but now that it had she smiled at the little family and ran to greet them all. "Everyone!" she gasped, stopping infront of them. "You're back!"

Hugs went all around then some of the group broke up. Miroku and Sango went off to be alone and Shippo and Kirara went into the village to play with the children. While Kaede, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Aijou talked somehings through Kagome stood back, her eyes filled with jealousy and hurt. She knew it was over now. Naraku was dead and the jewel was gone. There was no further use for her. Finally Inuyasha and Kikyo broke from the group too and walked away hand in hand. They still had much to catch up on. Kaede went back into the village and Aijou was about to follow when she noticed Kagome standing there.

Their eyes met for a moment. Aijou didn't feel annoyed that the girl was still there instead of going back home she just wondered if the girl had something she needed to do first. Whether or not that was true she still had to go home and it was time for her to do so.

Aijou walked up to her. "Come with me," she said walking past the girl and into the trees.

Kagome wasn't sure what she wanted so she followed. For awhile they walked without saying anything. Kagome had no idea where they were going but Aijou did. She knew exactly where she was going. After a few more minutes they stopped in a clearing. Kagome looked around and spotted the well, her way home.

"Kagome," the miko said, turning to the school girl. "I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Kagome asked, eyeing the well.

The miko walked up to the girl and said, with much effort. "I'm sorry."

Kagome was surprised. "You are?" she asked.

Aijou nodded. "Maybe I should have given you a chance or at least been nicer to you," she said, grasping her talisman. "But you must understand something; I've never had a family and when I discovered I could have a chance to have one again I decided to take it. I considered you an obstical to my selfish desire." she looked away and walked toward the well. "I could have told you how I felt. Told you what I wanted. Maybe you would have understood better if I had been more... gentle..." she folded her arms and looked into the sky. "I shouldn't have called you some of the things I had. but..." she looked back at the girl. "You are a rift in time and you don't belong here anymore. The only thing for you to do now is leave."

Kagome said nothing. She knew she had to leave too but she didn't want to. Inuyasha was still here even though he'd finally gotten back with Kikyo. "Can I at least say good bye to everyone?" she asked.

Aijou gave her a slightly impatient look. "The longer you stay the worse things will be," she informed her.

"I know," Kagome said, walking up to the well and running her hand along the rough wood. "But if I go I can never come back."

"Yes. That is true."

Kagome turned to the girl. "I can't leave now!" she exclaimed. "I just can't!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat in the field above the village, looking over it. They hands were intertwined and they sat very close together, Kikyo resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "It's so peaceful up here," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed, breathing in the scent of lavender.

"Remember the last time we sat here?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he said. "You asked me why I kept stealing the jewel from the temple."

"I still remember what you told me," she said, remembering the past. "You said you wanted to become a full blood demon so no one would make fun of you anymore."

"And you asked me why it was so important," he said. "You asked if it would be worth all the trouble it would cause me..." he thought about it for a moment. "I guess it wouldn't be..."

She smiled and kissed him. "I could have let you take it anytime you wanted," she told him. "You had plenty of chances. I wonder why you didn't bother taking it at night, when I was sleeping."

He chuckled and took her face in his hands. "I couldn't have done that," he said. "Then I wouldn't have been able to be stopped by you and your crazy arrows."

She giggled. "I guess I was a bit crazy then," she admitted.

"Not crazy enough to not fall in love," he said then kissed her.

* * *

Aijou wasn't sure what to make of Kagome's answer. "Why can't you leave?" she asked.

"Inuyasha," she began. "I love him."

"I know you do," Aijou said, stepping closer to the girl. "But he loves Kikyo, my mother. If you really love him you'll have to let him go. My mother was willing to. Why can't you?"

"I just can't!" the school girl insisted.

Aijou shook her head. "You can't stay," she said again. "It wouldn't be right."

"No!" Kagome exclaimed, shaking her head in denial. "I won't! I won't!" then she turned and ran into the trees.

Aijou made a move to go after her then changed her mind. What could she do? Chasing Kagome down and dragging her back to the well wouldn't work. _I hope she comes back though. _the miko thought, starting into the trees. _I wonder how my parents are doing?I hope Kagome didn't go looking for them. _

Aijou knew it was going to be hard convincing Kagome to go home, but she had to. It was time. If she stayed any long the rift might get worse. She didn't want that. She didn't want time to be messed up more than it already was. She had to go looking for Kagome, even if she didn't want to. She just hoped the girl hadn't gone far. She sighed and headed in the direction the school girl had run.

"Kagome," she called, looking around. "Kagome!" she stopped to listen. She thought she heard a sound from one of the trees. _I guess She didn't go very far after all. _She decided to try to reason with her. "Look I know you're upset and you don't want to leave but you have to." she listened again. Nothing yet but she still sensed the girl was close by. "If you want to say good bye you can but you know you have to go back to your own time. You can't stay here. If you stay here the future might be altered. Do you want that to happen? Do you want something bad to happen to your family because you chose to stay in the wrong time?"

"No," a voice said from somewhere in the trees. "but I can't leave. I can't leave Inuyasah. I love him."

"I know you do," Aijou said. "But he loves my mother. Please don't try to take him from her. She needs some happyness in her life too."

"What about my happyness?"

"You'll find someone else.."

"I don't _want_ anyone else!"

Aijou sighed and shook her head. _How am I going to change her mind about this? Doesn't she realize how foolish she's being? _"Kagome," she said trying to pinpoint the direction the girl's voice had come from. "I know it's hard for you but you have to realize it has to be this way."

"No it doesn't," Kagome's voice shot back. "I can stay here. I know I can."

Aijou looked in the direction the voice had come from. She started for it.

Kagome kept on talking. "You don't understand how it feels to fall in love with someone and then realize you can't be with them anymore. You don't know what it's like to have the thing you cared about most be taken away by someone... some..."

_Don't say it, Kagome, _Aijou thought still stepping toward Kagome's location. _If you say it I don't know what I'll do. _

Luckily Kagome didn't say it. She seemed to think something over for a few long tense minutes. Then she went and made Aijou's job a bit easier. She jumped out of the tree branch she'd been sitting on and faced the miko. "I don't want to say good bye," she finally said. "It would hurt too much."

"Then you don't have to," Aijou told her, feeling relieved that it seemed Kagome had changed her mind. "It's your choice as far as that goes. But either way; you still have to leave. Understand?"

"Yes," Kagome said, nodding her head sadly. "I know."

_A/N_

_I have one or two chapters left of this fic then it's over. I don't really like how this chapter came out but I guess it was okay. I do like how the InuyashaXKikyo fluff turned out though. I was also sick of people calling Aijou imature so I decided to make her act mature so they'd stop calling her that. _


	34. Chapter 34

PART 29 THE END

Aijou and Kagome walked back to the well but not in silence. Kagome talked to Aijou even though the demon miko would have prefered her not to. Though she was sorry about the way she'd treated the girl she didn't want to become friend with her, especially now since she was about to be sent back to her own time.

"Why do you want me to leave so badly?" Kagome asked Aijou after a few minutes.

_You're annoying. _she didn't say. "Because," she began to explain. "You're not from this time. You don't belong in this time. You have a family waiting for you at home. Waiting to love you and give you anything you want. They'll miss you."

"I know they will," Kagome said, looking at the well and running a hand over the wood again. "And I know I have to go back, but, I love Inuyasha. Won't he miss me when I leave?"

"I'm sure he will," Aijou told her. "All of them will." _Except for me, _she didn't add though she wanted to. "But they'll understand. They know you have to go back. Even Shippo, though he'd rather you stay here. They all know you can't stay forever and so do you." she folded her arms and looked into the sky. "You have to do what's right. Not what you _want _to do. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the good of people." she sighed and looked back at the girl. 'That's just how it is. Do you understand that?"

Kagome understood that all too well. She nodded. "Yes," she said. "I understand."

Aijou nodded. The school girl had finally said the right thing. She was finally doing something selflessly. The miko could respect her for that much. But she had to make sure the girl would change her mind at the last minute. She had to make sure she went where she belonged, even if it ment helping her along with that descition a little. "Then there is one last thing I have to apoligize for," Aijou said.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking up at her.

'This," Aijou said, raising her hand and shoving the girl back.

Kagoem lost her blance and fell back into the well. The last thing she heard Aijou say before she returned to her own time was. "Don't take it personal. I just wanted to make sure you returned home."

Aijou watched Kagome disappear into the depths of the well and when she couldn't see the girl anymore she turned from the well and sighed half in relief and half out of sadness. Kagome was gone now. She wouldn't be coming back anymore. The miko didn't have to put up wth her anymore. She sighed again and headed back toward the villiage.

* * *

Kikyo and Inuyasha were just entering the village, hand in hand, when they saw Aijou come out of the woods, alone. They both started to wonder where the school girl had gone and ran up to their daughter with questions.

"Aijou," Inuyasha said. "Where's Kagome?"

Aijou dropped her eyes as she said. "She went home. She's not coming back. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Kikyo asked, confused. "What did you do?"

"I pushed her down the well," Aijou replied, refusing to look at her parents, lest they be angry. "She said she was going to go back. I was just makiing sure she wouldn't have time to change her mind."

"Oh." the miko's parents looked at each other. "You should have at least let her say good bye."

"She didn't want to!" Aijou exclaimed. "At first she did. Then she wanted to stay forever. Then she changed her mind again and said she would go. Then she said she wouldn't say good bye." now the miko did look at her parents. "She kept on changing her mind! I knew she was stalling. I didn't want her to stall anymore. I just wanted her to return home." she looked away again as tears came to her eyes. 'To her family."

Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at each other again then back at their daughter. They didn't know what to say. Kikyo asked. "You sent her home because of her family?"

"That's one of the reasons," Aijou admitted.

"What was the other?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't want her to stay and make you feel guilty about being with mother," Aijou replied. "I noticed how whenever you are around Kagome after you see mother you act like you did something wrong. I didn't want you to feel that way anymore." she loked right into the half demon's eyes. "Father, you've done nothing wrong. You love mother. I know you loved Kagome too. But who would you rather be with? A girl who makes you guilty and yells at you all the time or-" she looked right at Kikyo-" a girl who doesn't stir up those feelings in you. A girl who doesn't make you feel as if you did something wrong?"

Inuyasha thought of that then smiled and put an arm around Kikyo's shoulders. "No contest there," he said, smiling at Kikyo, making her blush. He looked back at Aijou. "I should be mad for the way you made sure Kagome went home but I can't really. I did that once too. So..." he put his other arm around her. "Yeah, I admit I'll miss her but, I'll get over it. She returned to her family and now.." he smiled at both of his girls. "I'll return to mine."

"Really, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Really," he said as they walked into the village. "I should have known you wouldn't ever betray me like that. It's time I made up for all those lost years." he looked at Aijou. "And be the father I should have been."

Now it was Aijou's turn to smile and she did. "Arigato!" she exclaimed hugging both parents. 'Thank you!"

Kikyo kissed Inuyasha and took his and her daughter's hands. "Let's go home," she said, glad to finally have her lover and daughter back.

THE END

_A/N_

_That's it. I hope it didn't seem rushed. I mean, After all; This story was like 34 chapters long. This is the end because I feel there is nothing else I can do or say. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I hope you liked the ending even if it did seem a bit rushed. I'M SORRY! By the way; Thank you for all the reviews even the slightly mean ones. It was great to have so much feedback. I never expected so many. I greatly appreciated it. You're all the best. _


End file.
